The Unusual Case of Padfoot and Moony: 1999
by Gloryofluv
Summary: What happens when unusual magic takes place? Remus and Sirius get an idea as they are tossed into a time that isn't their own. Hoisted from the ripe summer of 1981, the two Marauders meet up with our very own Hermione Granger and get lost in the chaos that is the year after the second wizarding war. Will the pair head back to their time or will they find another way to occupy them?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione dusted her outfit off in the Room of Requirements and sighed. It was made for just what she needed it to be; a place to mourn on her last day at Hogwarts. She had finished her final year and wanted to say farewell to everyone who was gone. This was the last moment she would be inside these walls for a long time; it was certainly time to bid the past goodbye.

The young woman bent down in front of a select few of the plaques with names of her lost ones. Fred. Lavender. Colin... they all were here as a reminder of the things she had to live with for a whole year. Ghosts of her past finally meeting up with her. Wandering to three plaques closest to together, she frowned deeply.

"Now you all I did not expect in here on such a sad day..." She whispered to the marauders.

Beautifully chiseled in the stone were that of a wolf, a stag, and a dog on each of them. Instead of their names there was their signature pens and Hermione smiled letting loose a large tear. "Always had to have the last laugh I am sure," her voice fell and she placed the white rose down. "Not really something meant for you, gentlemen. The world wasn't ready for the Marauders."

The witch turned and was set on walking out the door when she heard a crash and arguing. "Now, what in the blood hell did you do, Pads! I told you not to play with that!"

She felt her blood run cold as she slowly turned to the source. In front of her was two young men grappling on the floor to stand. "Bugger it, Moony! It just was there, what did you want me to do, stick my cock in it?" They stood up and glanced around. "Oi, where are we?" The darker haired man asked and noticed the woman.

"That is a Hogwarts uniform, so I am assuming it was a bloody portkey." The other man replied and smiled. "Hello, I am Remus, this ingrate is my mate Sirius. Can you tell us how we got here?"

Hermione backed toward the door, clearly, she was having a manic episode. "You- no- never!" She sputtered and gasped shaking her head.

Sirius was looking around and nudged Remus, "look, mate, this is us." He pointed to the plaques and Hermione was still stunned.

Remus turned pale and shook his head, "this is something different. You know this is the Room of Requirements." The werewolf turned to the young witch again. "What is your name? Can you tell us where we are?"

Hermione took hold of her Gryffindor courage and nodded, "it is the year 1999 and we are in Hogwarts."

The Marauders glared at each other and Sirius spoke up first, "no, it is not 1999. You have your facts mixed up there, love. It is the summer of 1981." His words were pointed and Hermione shook her head.

"This is wrong, how did this happen? I cannot recall anything like this in any of my reading..." Hermione left the Marauders to ponder a moment and paced in thought.

"I thought you were bad, Remus. Although I think I would have remembered a witch like her in Gryffindor." Sirius retorted and the werewolf rolled his eyes.

Sirius approached the pacing witch and tilted his head with a lopsided grin, "alright, you have bloody scared us now. Tell us this is some portkey joke you have made up and we can be going. We have important business to be done." His voice was teasing and he raised an eyebrow. "Obviously you heard from the witches in years before you about me and wanted to meet. Very witty, but we must go."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "you are very much Sirius Black. Remus used to tell me stories of you quick tongue but I never believed until now."

Remus glared at the young witch and shook his head. "I don't think we have ever met before."

Hermione came up with an idea and held up her index finger, "I have proof, marauders." She pulled out a picture of them all the Christmas before Sirius fell through the veil.

Remus walked up to the photograph and analyzed it. "Hey, that's me!" Sirius shouted and they glowered at the picture. "I am so much older! Who did this enchantment?"

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "those are people we have never met. Does that boy look like James to you? That red hair, no mistaking those are Weasley children."

Hermione watched the young wizards closely as they gave each other a hollowed expression. "My name is Hermione Granger. My best friend is Harry Potter."

Sirius gasped and Remus shook his head, "this is all wrong, Sirius. What is going on?"

"The second war finished last year and Lord Voldemort was finally defeated, but at the cost of many lives. Yours included, Remus."

Hermione felt like she said too much as the werewolf handed her the photo and turned fully to their plaques. "You were here grieving us?" He murmured tracing his finger over the wolf.

"How did I bloody die? It doesn't make any sense!" Sirius shouted while running his hand through his hair.

"Does it matter? Sirius, we got thrown into a time not our own. Where is James?" Remus turned to Hermione and asked sharply before softening his gaze.

Her face was skewed unnaturally and the werewolf found it worrisome. "He died too, didn't he? I should have known with his plaque and Lily's not too far from his. Hermione, this is a horrible way to start introductions, my apologies."

Hermione just nodded sympathetically and went to the discarded item on the floor. It was a golden hourglass no bigger than a book. She dared not touch it, but took her wand out and levitated it to eye level. The wizards watched her in silence as she furrowed her brow and took in the object by measure.

"Do you remember what you were doing before you touched it?" She asked and Sirius snorted.

"I was shagging this puff," Sirius said sarcastically and Remus shoved him.

"You are not my type, Sirius Black." Remus retorted and Sirius grinned wolfishly.

"I am everyone's type, Remus."

"You would certainly have to do more to be mine, Sirius Black." Hermione mumbled and turned the hourglass around with her wand.

Remus smirked and nodded, "Oh, I find her company already an improvement."

Hermione casted a few spells and shook her head, "whatever enchantments were placed on it, they are dormant now. I suppose you gentlemen will just have to come with me."

"She called me a gentleman, not all that bad, see?" Sirius snickered and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I should be polite to you because you are my best friend's godfather, but you should know good and well, I will hex your pants if you test me, Sirius Black."

Remus patted the animagus' shoulder and smiled, "we might just get along with her, mate."

They had all marched to the Headmaster's hall and Headmistress McGonagall was just leaving. "Headmistress!" Hermione shouted and ran up to her.

The marauders hung back and watched the girl a moment. "things have changed. What do you think that little witch was doing crying in that room of death?" Sirius whispered and Remus shook his head.

"She looks to be otherworldly. Obviously, this war was difficult. I feel we are entering new territory, mate." Remus breathed and Sirius grunted.

"Just when I thought I had seen the last of you boys... Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin. This might be a question for Albus Dumbledore." McGonagall seemed frazzled, but Sirius smiled at her.

"It is always a pleasure to see you, Professor..." The animagus murmured, strolling up to the older witch.

Remus noticed her aging and knew that the younger witch was telling the truth. Whatever they had done, it has caused this mess. He approached cautiously and watched as the older witch had said the password and they all ascended to the Headmaster's quarters.

"Albus, can I borrow your attention?" She asked an empty painting and both the Marauders grimaced; Albus Dumbledore in this era was dead.

"Always a pleasure, Minerva. What may I be of service to you today?" The wizened man asked as he appeared in the painting.

He caught sight of the young men and clapped, "Oh, wonderful! Is that Remus Lupin and Sirius Black? Quite a refreshing sight."

Minerva frowned and pursed her lips before speaking, "Albus, they should not be here in this time. Miss Granger told me of an hourglass, this hourglass." She held the small golden item out and the late headmaster nodded.

"A trinket of unknown abilities? I have only heard of things in stories." He said with a hint of jest and turned to the marauders. "What were you doing when you came across such a thing?"

Remus cleared his throat and bit the inside of his cheek. "You had sent us on an Order mission, Professor."

His eyes twinkled and he smiled with mirth, "ah, well. I can inquire about this unusual trinket, but as it stands we know not of its abilities passed this."

"What shall we do with them, Albus?" Minerva asked, still unsure about the whole event.

"I can bring them with me," Hermione offered and the young wizards frowned at her. "I can do some research and find out more about the hourglass. In the meantime, I can help them get comfortable."

"Of course, two minds are better than one, I can volunteer as well." Remus spoke up and the wizard was smiling in the painting.

"And I will help... if that means I get to have a fair share of the ale..." Sirius said begrudgingly as Remus nudged him.

Minerva nodded and sighed, "well, we will sort this out."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "the likelihood of them returning to their time with more questions than answers will be a complexity left for another day. For now, congratulations Miss Granger on graduating." Albus finished and Hermione beamed.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Now off with you all, and Miss Granger, try not to mention it to Harry until he is home from training." Minerva declared and Hermione nodded.

"Of course,"

0o0o

Hermione had brought them to a small flat that screamed bookish. Sirius was glancing around and felt completely awkward, whereas Remus already started to feel welcomed by the many books. Hermione had mumbled about cleaning up before making some food and told them to make themselves at home.

"You have to admit, if we are in this terrible calamity, this witch might be able to help."

Sirius shrugged his jacket off and stretched out on the couch, "she is actually an attractive witch, isn't she? A little bit of a reader, but probably a firecracker in the bedroom."

Remus furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Let's try and not shag the first woman we see in this time period, Pads."

The animagus grinned over at him and tilted his head, "you sweet on the bookworm? She is your type. Smart, a bit aloof, great legs..."

The werewolf shook his head and groaned, "not everything is about shagging, Padfoot. She just graduated Hogwarts... today. All the sudden this fresh out of school witch is babysitting marauders she actually knew when we were older. By the looks of it we knew her pretty well too. Wizards well over her age."

Sirius rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I don't care if I was best friends with her father, I am not an old git."

The werewolf conceded the argument and started to dig through her library. It was not large by most standards and it made Remus home sick for Hogwarts. They should have asked to stay a little longer to check there. He started pulling books out as the animagus flipped through older editions of the paper she had out.

"Bloody hell, did you know that Harry turned out to be an Auror? Him and the Weasley boy. She kept clippings of their articles." Sirius spat as he pulled the different pieces out of a nearby book. "This witch was scrapbooking them. Kind of cute in a wholesome way."

Remus smiled and shook his head, "there are many things I have a feeling we are going to learn in the next few hours, best pace yourself."

Hermione was watching them from her hallway with damp hair. Remus picked up on her scent long before she made herself known, but wanted to give her the chance to decide when she would join them. He secretly was enjoying the whiff of her shower and the scent of her as it drifted from her bathroom into the open space. Sirius was completely oblivious as he shuffled through the pictures she had on the table.

"Look here, she is smiling with Harry. They are going to make some cute little goblins." Sirius remarked and Hermione knew it was the picture of her kissing his cheek.

What he did not know was that was the day Harry proposed to Ginny and Hermione had took that picture right before. "We aren't together, he is actually with the Weasley girl in the next picture." Hermione finally spoke.

"Oh, this one? She reminds me of Lily! Now they are going to make some beautiful little goblins!" Sirius sighed and nodded.

Remus watched the young witch come into the room and noted her sadness. "They are. I was seeing her brother for a quick minute, but we weren't as well matched."

Sirius scowled and held up a picture of Ron to her. "This knobhead? You were dating him? My god, you would suffer from lack of satisfaction in the bedroom." The animagus barked and chuckled.

Hermione blushed deeply and rubbed the back of her neck. "It happened at the close of the war. We wanted to see what it would be like and while it was nice for a while, it wasn't great. Why am I even explaining my love life to you." She snapped and took the picture from him.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "because I am a great listener."

Remus snorted and his voice held sarcasm, "very attentive when you want to get into someone's knickers."

The werewolf wandered next to Sirius and pointed at one of the pictures. "Who is that?"

Hermione rounded them and glanced at the photograph in question. "Oh, that is you, Remus. You were lecturing me on spending too much time in the library on Christmas so I grabbed my camera and snapped a picture. Arthur gave it to me as a gift that holiday so I used it." She said with a smile and he frowned.

"I look quite worn there," he sighed and Sirius patted his shoulder.

"It was a hard year, we lost Sirius only months before." Hermione muttered and Sirius scowled.

"I didn't die in this heroic battle? I died before it?" He asked and Remus shook his head.

"I am not sure we want to know about all of this, Padfoot. What if we find out too much? I honestly don't want to know how I died."

Hermione folded in on herself and sat down in an armchair nearby. Remus noticed the witch crumple up and caught Sirius's attention. They held a silent conversation and frowned. They were trying to catch up on the times, but Hermione clearly was still grappling with the idea of them being here.

"How about this, we have some tea and you can educate us on this time period, Hermione?" Remus offered and the woman snapped back to the present.

"Only if that is what you both wish," she murmured and Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

"I could do with a drink and a shag if we are talking about wishes," the animagus replied and Hermione blushed scarlet.

"You are a trouble maker, Sirius." She teased with a small smile and stood. "Tea for me, hot chocolate for Remus and Dragon Barrel Brandy for you, Padfoot?" When she finished Remus chuckled.

"I will go for some brandy as well, sounds wonderful."

That was the start of how two marauders ended up in 1999.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus was watching the young woman cook and sip her tea. Sirius was glancing at the paper, but watching her and his best mate. The werewolf was acting differently and Sirius was not fond of different. This witch, however, she was distracting enough as it was.

"Do you think that Harry will be alright?" Sirius asked the other young wizard.

Remus nodded with a smile, "of course he will. He is a Potter."

Hermione had spent the last hour explaining the events since meeting them. Of course, she had only her perspective and what she had heard from others, but it will suffice. Sirius was heartbroken about being wrongfully accused and sent to Azkaban. Remus was also surprised he had been a professor at Hogwarts at one point.

"Hermione, do you think we will have to go into hiding?" Sirius questioned and the witch giggled.

"No, we won't do that. It is easy enough to say you are related to your older selves than to explain this debacle."

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "you have been thinking about this."

"Of course, Remus! I want to make sure this you both are comfortable."

"Love, if you want me comfortable, I suggest you getting into something a bit prettier." Sirius murmured with a bright smile.

"I am not one of your tarts, Sirius. You will have to deal with my t-shirt and jeans." She growled and the animagus could see her get ruffled.

"Hermione?" Harry called out coming in from the front door.

"We are in the kitchen, Harry. Please be prepared." Hermione replied.

Remus and Sirius were glancing at each other and their expressions read nervously. They hadn't seen the baby in a week while they were sent off for the Order. Spending so much time with the little Potter as possible this last year. The war was coming and they were on the front lines of it. Now everything was different and it put their hair on end.

When Harry walked in the door they saw James for a split second. He was gangly like their fellow marauder and had his hair a mess, but his eyes held the green orbs of his mother. Sirius stood first and approached the wizard. "Harry..." Sirius murmured, he was fighting the urge to get emotional.

Harry glared over at his friend and then back at the two strangers. "What is this, Hermione?" Harry asked and the woman blushed.

"It's Remus and Sirius, Harry. They popped in at Hogwarts and I am quite baffled by the whole thing. They told me they came from 1981." Hermione declared, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"What did you do? What magic did you play with, Mione?" Harry inquired with a sharp tone and Remus cleared his throat.

"As far as I know she is blameless here. We were on a mission from the Order and ended up discovering an hourglass." The werewolf glared at the animagus before continuing, "Sirius made the decision to pick it up to my distaste and here we are."

"This is Sirius and Remus? What are you even talking about, Hermione? That can't be true."

The witch seemed so guilty and scowled at him, "if I was going to do something so reckless Harry, don't you think I would have said something?" He walked into the kitchen and stopped her from cooking.

Harry hugged her tightly and shook his head, "you're right, I am sorry." He then turned to Sirius and Remus.

"What are we going to do with you?" He asked them and sat down at the table between the Marauders.

Both of them glanced at each other and then back at the wizard who joined them. "I am not sure, actually. It is all very confusing." Sirius declared and Harry scratched his chin.

Harry tapped the table with his fingers and Hermione started to plate some of the food. "There is always Grimmauld Place, Harry." She murmured and he glanced over at her.

"You think so? I was wondering what to do with it for a while now. It would be alright for them, I suppose."

Sirius groaned and rubbed his face, "nothing like home, eh, Moony?"

Harry gazed over at the darker haired Marauder and shook his head, "you really are, Sirius."

Remus nodded and sipped his glass, "unfortunately, yes he is."

Harry chuckled and grasped both their shoulders, "I am actually happy to see you both, despite how young you both are." He finished with a chuckled and Sirius grinned.

"So, I know that you are attached to a certain red headed Weasley, but maybe we all could go to the pub."

Hermione shook her head and placed plates down for each of them. "Mione, I should owl, Ginny. We might make our way over to Grimmauld after a bite."

The young witch nodded with a smile and handed Harry a butterbeer. "I will send one right away. Did anyone need anything else?"

"If you would come have a drink with some randy marauders I think that would make our night," Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows and Harry groaned.

"Sirius, she is my best mate."

Hermione sat down at the table with her food and poured herself a drink. "You know, Harry. He doesn't have a slight chance." Her response would have been flawless if she was not blushing.

Remus was silently watching the exchange and was eating his food. "This is very delicious, thank you, Hermione." The werewolf said politely and she smiled.

"You are most welcome, Remus."

"I was complimenting you as well and you can't even thank me. I say that is inhumane." Sirius growled, stabbing his food with vigor.

"Honestly, she is too good for you, Sirius." Harry declared holding up his butterbeer to Hermione.

There was a ringing and the two marauders gasped. "excuse me," the witch said and stood up grabbing a block of plastic from the counter.

"Hello? Oh, Jason! Hold on give me a moment to pop into the other room." Hermione declared and disappeared into her room.

"What is she doing with that contraption?" Sirius asked and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"She has an investigator looking for her parents still. Before the war, she erased their memories and they left for Australia. She hasn't been able to find them yet." Harry replied and Remus cleared his throat.

"You both are extremely close. Is there a reason for her to be so..." Remus trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Wounded?" Harry finished and Remus nodded. "She suffered more than she should have at the end of the war. My friends gave more of themselves than I would have wanted." Harry admitted and the room grew somber.

"I am sorry I wasn't here, Harry..." Sirius murmured and patted his shoulder.

"Shall we talk about happier events?" Remus offered and Harry nodded.

"I haven't told Hermione yet, but the Weasley's are throwing Hermione a graduation party tomorrow. She was the only one of us three to go back and complete her schooling. Ron and I decided to just go into training right away."

They grinned and the marauders nodded, "now that is something I can get behind. Everyone going to get pissed?" Sirius asked and Harry shook his head with a smile.

"So sorry, fellas. I had to take that call." Hermione muttered coming back into the room. "Let me just eat really fast and I will come help you with Grimmauld." She voiced as she sat down and the wizards stared at her.

"You want to come help us?" Sirius inquired doubtfully and she smirked.

"Of course, I do. Nothing is going to get done properly if I don't come to take your drinks away." She retorted and they all laughed.

0o0o

Hermione was in the process of cleaning up the bathroom and organizing the years of coming and going. She had transfigured her clothes into a simple maroon tank top and black leggings while she was cleaning the mess. Flicking her wand about and running a cloth over the sink, she was busying herself as the others were cleaning out the rooms.

Remus had finish organizing the room he was to stay in when he poked his head into the bathroom to watch the witch. He was curious about her and there was a familiarity that seemed unusual for the werewolf. Hermione was humming to herself as she cleaned and swayed while going through the cabinet.

"Hermione," he finally spoke and she gasped.

"Remus, you gave me a fright!" She exclaimed grasping at her chest.

He entered the room and expressed chagrin, "I am sorry, Hermione. I wasn't trying to scare you. I just came to see if you needed any assistance."

She noted his appearance for the first time in their close proximity. He was wearing a sleek gray buttoned shirt and there were fewer scars on his face. He had a youth in his eyes that the older version of himself only displayed rarely. He was notably a handsome young man but conservative by his expressions.

"No, that isn't needed, Remus." She finally declared and he could smell her contemplation on the air.

He reached for her arm and she huffed before he spoke, "I can tell this is hard. You don't have to be strong." The werewolf responded and she frowned at him.

Her gaze was dropped from him and she bit the inside of her cheek. "I have been trying to wrap my head around you and Sirius being back. I was never quite close to Sirius, but I did save him back in my third year. It is like seeing ghosts."

"We were close?" He inquired further and she shrugged.

"I looked up to you. You were intelligent and witty. A bit broody, but you always meant well. I was very devastated to hear someone I admired was gone. But now you aren't so I mustn't dwell." She finished and smiled over at him.

He frowned and exhaled, "I truly am sorry that it is like ripping open healing wounds. I am not sure how long we will be here, but I will do my very best to be supportive." He responded and she snorted.

"Supportive? Remus, if anyone should be supportive it is me. I am sorry, my problems are inconsequential."

He moved to leave and he heard her move to speak. "Remus," she murmured and he turned back to her.

"I am so glad you are here. However long we have, I am glad." She finished and he smiled.

"Me too, Hermione." With that, he left the bathroom and went down into the kitchen.

The werewolf had begun to clean the dusty counters when Harry and Sirius tripped down the stairs. They were laughing and smiling when they appeared. "Who would have known how much you took after your old man!" Sirius declared as they sat down. "Accio Firewhiskey!" He shouted and the bottle flew from the cupboard.

Remus pulled out some glasses and handed them a couple. "Careful now or Hermione might come down and hex you both. She seems like someone I would hate to get on the wrong side of." The werewolf warned and Harry nodded.

"She is fierce. Last Christmas she cursed the glasses to spew us in the face if we drank them too fast. Her own private jokes." Harry said and Sirius shook his head.

"I will have to show her how a marauder handles that type of treatment." He responded with a raised eyebrow and Remus laughed and heard the young woman come down and listen in.

"The only think you will be showing me, Sirius, is how feeble your attempts are." Hermione declared coming into the room.

Sirius was going to retort but stopped and looked at the woman a few times. "Now that is an outfit I can enjoy. Merlin's beard..." He muttered and she blushed brightly with a scowl.

Harry made a face before he spoke, "Well, I better get home to my girlfriend or she might make me sleep on the couch. I will see you all tomorrow," Harry declared standing and hugged Sirius and then Remus.

He walked toward Hermione and hugged her, "don't let them do anything irrational, alright?"

Hermione giggled and nodded against him, "alright, Harry. I will see you tomorrow."

When Harry disappeared, Hermione shook her head and sat down in his vacant seat and took his glass. She filled it and Remus frowned but did not say anything as he finished cleaning the sink. Sirius leaned over the table with a grin and waggled his eyebrows.

"It isn't irrational to get pissed with a couple of marauders tonight, is it, Hermione?" Sirius asked and Hermione sipped her drink.

"I don't think so. Unlike you, I don't get completely pissed while drinking." She snapped with a smile and Sirius chuckled.

Remus sat down and brought over an empty glass, he poured himself some firewhiskey and leaned back in his chair. "We shall see," Remus mumbled and Sirius gaped.

Hermione glared at the werewolf and shook her head, "I expected more from you, Moony." She declared and downed her glass.

The animagus poured her another glass and whispered, "I have a feeling you are in for a long night," he told her and she rolled her eyes.

"I can hold my own very well, Sirius Black."


	3. Chapter 3

_I know that I am putting out quite a few chapters all at once, but I have been writing this story for a bit now and finally got the courage to post some of it. I was frankly a bit worried about how it was turning out, but I am enjoying the playfulness of youth the Marauders have. Hope you enjoy!_

 _0o0o_

The sun was peering through the curtains and Hermione groaned and turned on the bed. Her head was starting to pound and she pulled the blankets to her, but they would not budge. Grumbling she yanked and heard a rumble and an arm went around her.

"Not yet, Hermione. I am still wounded." She heard Remus moan and her eyes shot open.

Peering down at her body she could plainly see she was lacking all but her knickers. "Remus!" She shot up and glared over at the snoozing werewolf.

His lower half was hidden with the blankets but his bare chest was on display to the room. "Oh, no. I am one of those slags who gets drunk and shags without remembering!" She gasped and jumped out of bed.

His eyes opened and he leaned his head on his hand, smiling up at her. "Hermione," he started and she shook her head.

"No, Remus, don't tell me please..." She was trying to cover her body with her arms.

"Hermione, we didn't shag." He murmured and his smile reached his eyes.

She released a bit of her tension and glanced down at her body, "why am I out of my clothes?"

He chuckled and waved her back into the bed and she climbed under the covers. "You decided to douse yourself in whiskey. I was not going to let you sleep in alcohol and unfortunately did not have access to any clothing that was fitting enough for you to crawl into. I have to say it isn't something I am complaining about." He declared and blushed lightly as he gazed over at her.

She rolled her eyes and rubbed her temple. "Did Sirius dare me to drink the rest of that damned bottle? I am remembering that correctly?"

Remus laughed and winced before nodding, "Oh yes, he did get the best of you last night." Hermione turned fully to him and clutched the blankets.

"He has his way of doing that, doesn't he?" She asked and he grinned further.

The werewolf exhaled and landed on the bed. "What is on the agenda today, Miss Granger?" He responded and her heart tugged.

"We should probably go get you and Sirius some new clothes. Molly insisted that I come to dinner tonight so I suppose you all could come along."

Sirius barged into the room and groaned with a cigarette in his mouth, "Hermione, I do have to say you are quite a witch. I am so bloody hung over." He complained and plopped down on the bed next to her.

"Sirius, put that fag out. It is stinking up the room." She moved away from him and closer to Remus.

He inhaled a few more times and extinguished it in the glass of water nearby. "Happy now?" He grumbled and stretched out on the bed.

"I suppose this being my room has no effect on you, Pads," Remus growled with a smile and the animagus shook his head.

"None once so ever, Moony. You took the witch to bed so I have every right to come complain to her."

Hermione glared over at Sirius, "this is all your fault. I am an innocent bystander. I needed to let off a little steam after a long school year." She snapped and stifled a grin.

"Do you remember locking tongues with me?" Sirius declared with a raised eyebrow.

"I did not! Don't make up stories," Hermione grumbled and turned to Remus.

The werewolf was covering his face and shaking his head, "unfortunately you did right before you snogged me silly. I have to say, I understand why you do not get bloody pissed, Hermione."

The woman hid under the blankets trying to block them from seeing her blush. "I am going to go get ready for the day. You, Marauders, should too." She mumbled and reached for her wand over at the nightstand by Remus.

Transfiguring a suitable pair of pajamas, she climbed out of the bed and left the bedroom. Sirius climbed further on the bed and glanced over at Remus. The werewolf narrowed his eyes at the animagus before sighing. "Did you have to tell her about the snogging, Pads?"

Sirius beamed and barked out a stream of laughter. "it is worth it to get her riled up."

Remus shook his head and smiled, "you never cease to amaze me, Sirius. She is Harry's best friend. I taught her at Hogwarts."

"You and I both know you haven't yet where we are from. She is enchanting. I want to give her a go," Sirius murmured and Remus glared at him.

"As far as I know she isn't a shag once kind of witch, Pads."

"Remus, get a clue." The animagus retorted and ruffled the werewolf's hair. "it isn't like we are going to stay in this time."

Remus sighed and nodded, "Very true. Which is why we shouldn't be tampering with her." The werewolf struck the animagus on the chest with the back of his hand roughly. "I mean it, Sirius. Let her be. She isn't a tart you can take to bed, she has to live with our loss a second time."

Sirius glowered and rubbed his chest, "I am physically and emotionally hurt by that, Remus."

"Good, you deserve it."

0o0o

Hermione was cooking breakfast and trying to remember some of last night. She had already had her pep up and was working her way to feeling normal again. She wasn't sure what made her lapse in her judgment. Was it the relief of seeing the young Marauders? Maybe it could even be that she has felt disconnected from letting her hair down in a year? She wasn't sure and it made her uncertain how to analyze it.

"That smells delicious, Hermione." Sirius declared and she turned to him.

Sirius Black was many things in her past. A father figure to her best friend. A wrongfully accused convict. Even quite possibly a bit reckless and handsome, but never in her mind had wildly attractive entered her mind; until then. He was standing in the kitchen with just a pair of sweat pants he must have found in his old room. His skin sheened from a fresh shower and his tattoos were littering his pale skin.

"Thank you, Sirius," she murmured, turning back to her cooking and hiding a blush.

He walked over to see her dish being portioned out on three plates and smiled over at her. "Are you feeling a bit better? You drank threefold what Remus and I did."

Hermione beamed and shook her head, "I don't usually drink. It isn't common for me to be so..."

"Flirty? Tempting? Randy?" Sirius started to fill in the blank and she glared at him.

"Careless," she spat and he chuckled and helped her bring the plates to the table. "I will be right back," she murmured and headed up to the second floor.

She skipped to the bathroom and opened the door to hear the shower running and Remus was partly singing. It was quite endearing and she waited a moment and listened to his rendition of a Queen song... Somebody to Love, she thought was the name of it. Knocking on the door she cleared her throat. "Remus, I have to use the restroom. Don't open the curtain."

The werewolf grew quiet and she sighed as she did her business. "Hermione, don't tell Sirius I was singing that song, alright? He will never let me live that down." He finally said and she giggled.

"Of course not, Remus." She paused and pulled up her shorts, "although, I do think Freddie performed it better, Moony." She teased and moved to leave the restroom.

The curtain sounded and she glanced back to see him poking his face out. "I have to agree with you, but that is just between you and me." He replied with a smirk.

She smiled and shrugged, "if you insist." She left after that and looked at the door with a head shake. "you are a funny werewolf," she whispered and descended the staircase.

Sirius was reading the Daily Prophet that came for Hermione and was finding this world far different than the one back in 1981. There was little talk of darkness and things were starting to look up from a war-torn era. He was baffled a bit to see such happiness; that just was not normal.

Hermione re-entered the kitchen and sat down with a cup of tea. She ate her breakfast and sipped her tea in silence while reading some of the discarded pages Sirius put on the table. Her face was focused and her eyes glinted as she read the news of the day, but Sirius felt a stirring within him. This witch was endearingly sweet.

The witch sighed and shook her head, "honestly, I wish we could end this debate on magical creature mistreatment. I should write the minister about this." She grumbled and made a face.

A morbid feeling entered Sirius's forethought and he frowned, "Hermione, when is the next full moon?"

She gazed over at him before she spoke, "a week from now."

The answer was so simple and accurate he had to ask her why. "How do you know that?"

Hermione did not answer but the blush arriving at her cheeks gave him all he needed to know. "I keep track of certain things."

Sirius nodded with a small smile, "so do I."

"I don't fear Remus. He was never aggressive toward anyone during his transformations with Wolfsbane Potion. I always found it courageous and honorable what you and James did for him when he was at Hogwarts. Not many would put aside a stigma to help a friend. I always will respect you both immensely for it. Also, becoming an animagus is not an easy feat."

Sirius was rarely taken off guard by anyone. She had not only complimented him but gave him the respect he had never received outside of his marauders. "Er- Thank you, Hermione." He managed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Remus is a great man. A bit of a sulker and loathing type, but very good. Inherently good, actually. We love him regardless of whatever his condition is."

Hermione beamed and nodded, "that is what this world needs. More of that bottled up and sold to everyone. Acceptance is a wildly outlandish term even now, but we must try."

He felt raw by their intimate conversation and Sirius was not a fan of feelings. "You must understand him then?"

She rubbed a spot on her arm and nodded, "I do. I also understand you and James. Harry went through plenty and we did our best to stay by his side, through the great and the grim."

Luckily Remus picked that time to come into the room after spying a moment or two. He wanted to give them the moment they needed to express themselves but also was incredibly touched by what they were talking about. This young witch he did not know from much else was so very understanding, it struck a chord. "I am starving!" The werewolf exclaimed and brought them out of the moment.

"What are we doing exactly? I prefer to stay in bed and lick the sweat off of some witch, personally." Sirius jested and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Clothing and then over to the Burrow." Hermione murmured and turned back to her paper.

"I should see about getting my vault. Do the whole blood typing spell to confirm I am a Black. Then I can buy you some cute dresses meant for those wealthy witches that don't put out. Merlin knows you would look incredible in a backless dress." Sirius baited and Remus cleared his throat.

"You're pushing it, Pads," the werewolf grumbled and Hermione flicked her wand swiftly.

Sirius's plate flew to his face and the rest of his breakfast landed on his face, chest, and lap. "Oi! Witch!"

Hermione grinned and nodded, "that is suited for you, Mr. Black."

Remus tried his best not to chuckle at the humiliated animagus, but Sirius glared at him. "You may be silent about it, but I know you agree with me, Moony."

"Touché, Padfoot, but I am not the one who verbalized it."

Hermione groaned and placed her fork on her plate, "this has been a bizarre morning."

"It is only flying high from here, love," Sirius said with a grin and they finished their breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius had easily restored his right to the Black inheritance and pulled out more galleons than he would possibly need in a year. Hermione gave him an undetectable extension pouch for them so it was easily carried and griped at him for being careless about his fortune. Sirius wouldn't admit it, but he somewhat enjoyed the young witch's lecture and how frazzled she was.

Remus stayed quiet through the whole conversation and felt the pulls of being insufficient again, but Hermione wouldn't have it. She handed him more than he would need for clothing and insisted it was a gift. He secretly wondered if she even remotely cared that this was temporary and a waste of her money. It made her smile and Remus was less inclined to argue with the witch about it.

She pulled them along and showed them the different changes in Diagon Alley. Her excitement was infectious and both the Marauders were enjoying her company. Sirius insisted on buying her pretty things and she would spout off at him but took the gifts begrudgingly after he had paid for them.

Remus was trying on some clothing while Sirius was glancing about the shop just outside the alley in London. Sirius was surprised and a bit dismayed how fashion had changed over the last decade. Remus reappeared and was in a buttoned shirt, a long jacket and some slacks. Hermione was smiling and approached him while he was glancing in the mirror.

"You look quite dashing, Remus," she declared as she helped him straighten his clothing. "The green in your eyes really pops with the maroon."

He had tugs of being smitten with the witch but knew better. "Thank you, Hermione."

"Look! I found a great replacement jacket, Remus!" Sirius shouted and pulled off a black leather jacket from the rack.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "that is completely terrible that you are flooding your wardrobe in bad boy attire, Sirius."

The animagus pointed to the wall and Hermione turned and gasped. "No, definitely not." She spat and he nodded.

"Oh, yes, you must try that on." he demanded and she glared over at him again.

"I will not, that is something I will not do, should not do nor will ever do." The witch finished and Sirius called over an assistant.

"I am going to spend a large sum in here today and request you take that outfit off the wall for my lady friend." He told the worker who blushed.

Hermione abandoned Remus with an apologetic stare and stomped over to Sirius. "I said no!" She hissed at the wizard who grinned.

"If I buy it and it does not fit I am not going to be very happy." He told her and she glowered at him.

The woman soon returned with the gray dress from the wall and handed it to him. "Anything else, Sir?" She asked Sirius who smiled.

"Anything that gentleman wants over there and anything that goes with this dress in particular. Make sure they are satisfied, alright?" Sirius declared and Remus wandered over.

"What are you on about, Sirius?" Remus asked and Hermione held out the silky dress.

"He wants me to try this on!" She snapped and rubbed her face.

"Please do?" The werewolf asked with a wolfish grin.

Hermione groaned and took off toward the fitting room. "Very nice choice, mate," Remus told him and Sirius nodded.

"If I cannot shag her, at least I can fantasize about it." The animagus grumbled and Remus gave a motion of agreement.

Sirius furrowed his brow at the werewolf. "You do fancy her, don't you?"

Remus gave him a dismissive wave and busied himself by looking through the racks of clothes. "I am a monster. Simply put and end of story. There is nothing much left to say after that."

Sirius shook his head and exhaled, "going by your rule of thumb, neither of us is going to shag her anyway."

"Very true, indeed." Remus pulled out a t-shirt and smirked. "A shirt we should both have, Sirius."

The shirt read, 'Made it to 1999!' And they both laughed. They each grabbed one and did not notice the lithe witch step from the dressing room. When she took a few steps toward them, their shirts landed on the floor and their jaws temporarily dislocated. She was blushing and running her fingers on the silky gray fabric.

"How do I look?" She inquired softly, not meeting their eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss, have you seen our friend Hermione? She seemed to have disappeared along with her frosty demeanor." Sirius finally spoke and Hermione frowned at him.

"You are an arse. I am taking this ruddy thing off." She spat and Sirius strode to catch her as she turned.

"You are breathtaking. Can I maybe buy you a drink and ask you what love potion you slipped me?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes, but her lips curled.

Remus watched enviously as the animagus flirted with her and picked the shirts up off the floor. "Remus, do you think this is too much? Please tell him he is completely daff." Hermione addressed the werewolf who smiled at her.

"Give us a twirl and I will answer you promptly." Remus insisted and Hermione blushed but nodded.

She pivoted slowly and turned to him again, but he was taking in her form. The dress was a masterpiece and she seemed anything but innocent in it. The back was cut low and the skirt of the dress drifted just above her knees in layers of uneven endings. If he wasn't sure about her allure, he was very positive about it now.

"Sorry, Hermione. I am in agreement with Sirius. That dress looks tenfold better with you in it." He admitted and turned his eyes from her.

"Damn Marauders," she mumbled and went off to the dressing room again.

"Whatever magical forces at work please help us..." Sirius snickered and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I am not sure if I can cope if she ends up wearing that dress tonight," Remus teased and Sirius grinned.

"Heads up, it is going to be a long night," Sirius warned and Remus shook his head.

"Just cannot help yourself, Pads?"

"Never."

Remus groaned and rubbed his face, "Well, here's to the bloody sods we are."

0o0o

The Burrow. An eccentric assortment of noise and festivities. Everyone was so excited when Hermione arrived that no one had approached Remus or Sirius yet with questions. Hermione got lost in the sea of red hair as she was greeted by the Weasley family. So the Marauders made themselves at home near the spirits and poured themselves drinks.

"Hello there," Harry declared as he approached with Ginny. "I told Gin what happened so she had an idea before you both got here." He admitted and Ginny smiled.

"How long are you both going to be here? Hermione figure out the whole situation yet?" Ginny asked and they shook their heads.

Sirius spoke simply with a smile, "no, we were out and about getting clothing today."

"It is strange to see you so young," Ginny remarked glancing at both of them.

Remus was a bit agitated by the noise of the Burrow but managed a smile. "It is quite strange for us as well. We were not expecting to end up a decade further in time."

Hermione approached and groaned, "I have made effort to say hello to everyone now." She murmured and hugged Ginny. "I have missed you even though it has only been one day."

Ginny leaned to Hermione's ear, "which one are you going to shag because they have been enamored with you since you walked in..." She breathed and Hermione blushed brightly and pulled from the hug.

Remus tried to hide a smile but Hermione caught it. "Well, I think I am going to go find myself a drink."

Remus handed her a butterbeer from the table and smirked, "there you go, Hermione."

"I did some lurking on possible connections during my free time today at the Ministry of Magic. Seems there are a few spells that in theory could do that to certain items. It all was very vague." Harry muttered, knowing very well that his girlfriend might have overstepped.

Remus frowned and shook his head, "seems plausible, but I will have to look into it."

Sirius groaned, "no more talk of leaving, let's just enjoy the party, Moony!"

The werewolf grumbled sourly, "I need some air."

"Great plan, mate. I will join you. I am in need of some poison myself." The Marauders disappeared and out the front door.

Hermione watched them go and frowned; she wasn't sure, but Remus must not be accustomed to the loudness of the party. Harry glanced at his friend and then to the door. "They will eventually be going back, Hermione." He reminded her and she glared at him.

"I know that," she said stiffly and Ginny giggled.

"Personally, I think this is great. Nothing says getting over your ex like a shagathon." Ginny declared and Harry groaned.

"That is Remus and Sirius we are talking about." Harry retorted and Hermione glared.

"First of all, I am not going to be shagging anyone. Secondly, I know that they are leaving as soon as I can work this all out. I don't want to hurt anyone or myself in the process, Harry."

George had appeared just as Hermione gave her retort and chuckled, "Hermione Granger is debating shagging someone other than my dim brother?" He asked and she glared at him.

"I am not," she said flatly and he shrugged.

"Just came over to find out the story of the two strangers that escorted you in. Who are they and why do I get the feeling they are friends of the family?"

Hermione sighed and smiled. "Romulus Lupin and Argos Black. Long lost relatives of their respective surnames."

George frowned and stared at her, "Romulus? Is that Remus's brother?"

Hermione grinned and nodded, "younger brother I suppose or a cousin. I am not sure really. He doesn't know much about his parents. Argos was a Black in hiding during the war. I suppose names mean a bit less now that there isn't a feud going."

Harry was silently impressed with his friend's quick wit as always. "They decided to reach out to me yesterday and Hermione here has been showing them around," Harry told George who grinned.

"A Lupin and a Black? I bet Remus and Sirius are cheering."

Hermione smiled and sipped her butterbeer, "I bet they are."

"So, by showing them around are you giving them a good show, Mione?" George teased and the witch rolled her eyes.

"I was trying to convince her to, but she has rebutted." Ginny declared and Harry groaned.

"Stop filling her head with useless fantasies," Harry grumbled.

Hermione was no fool; she knew her best friend secretly wanted her and Ron to get back together. Hermione secretly did too, but she would never admit that aloud. She loved Ronald Weasley and it was his decision to make the split, not hers. He wanted the freedom to explore while she just wanted to be happy.

The witch excused herself and went to circulate the room. She wouldn't admit that she was looking for him. When she did indeed find her ex-boyfriend, he was sitting next to a girl. She wanted to cast a muffling charm and scream, but instead she tried to peel away before being seen.

"Mione! Come over here!" Ron exclaimed and she inwardly cringed and turned to him.

"Hello, Ron," she murmured and walked closer.

"You remember Susan Bones? She was in our year, Hufflepuff." Ron declared and Susan smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Hermione. It was lovely that you went back to school to finish." Susan declared and Hermione felt bitten.

"Oh yes, definitely. I could not fathom the idea of not finishing something I started."

"There you are, gorgeous," Sirius purred as he approached and Remus took her under his arm.

"Positively been missing you, Hermione." Remus declared and Ron scowled.

"Who are you?" He spat and Susan looked uncomfortable.

"This is Romulus Lupin and Argos Black. Relatives of their respective surnames. They just got in touch with Harry the other day and I have been showing them about." Hermione explained and Sirius smiled and kissed her cheek.

"She has been amazingly divine, hasn't she, Romulus?" Sirius asked the werewolf.

"Most certainly, Argos. I cannot imagine it any differently." Remus declared and they smirked at each other.

"Did you need a new drink, love?" Sirius asked her and she smiled and shook her head.

"No, thank you."

Ron was scowling deeply, but Susan was giggling. "Are they always so friendly?" She asked and Sirius nodded.

"Very much so! This witch has been a treasure. Couldn't imagine a better guide. We went out and shopped today and I just had to buy her this dress. Isn't she a masterpiece?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded.

"Affirmative, Argos. Absolutely breathtaking."

"Stop it you terrible wizards! I might die of too much blood flowing to my cheeks." Hermione exclaimed and shook her head.

Ron moved to speak, but Remus waved it off. "Now, excuse us, please. We were just going to show Hermione the cake Molly had made." Remus declared and ran a hand over her bare back.

They had tugged her away and out toward the dining room. "Don't do that to yourself," Remus whispered to her and she glared at him.

"I had it under control," she snapped and Sirius shook his head.

"You were two moments away from hexing one of them. I saw your hand twitch. He doesn't deserve you." Sirius said honestly and Hermione sighed.

"Thank you, both of you." She replied and hugged each of them.

"Come on, let's get you something a little stronger before this agonizing dinner." Remus declared and she smiled.

"I am not getting bloody pissed again with you, Marauders." She said pointedly and they snickered as the lot of them made their way back into the celebration.


	5. Chapter 5

_Now, I know you all think I am a bit insane for posting so much, but I have had this story in the works for awhile and have rekindled my love for the concept. I hope you all are enjoying our Marauders as much as I am! Thank you for your comments and favorites, much love and gratitude!_

0o0o

"If you start me up! If you start me up I'll never stop!" Sirius hollered and mimicked air guitar as they were drinking with the Weasleys. They had not left the Burrow after dinner and Sirius got a few drinks in Remus to relax him some. They were now singing the Rolling Stones and George was completely at home joining in.

Hermione was watching from a distance with Ginny as the wizards were all acting like complete twits and laughing. "They are prats," Hermione commented with a small smile and Ginny nudged and pointed at Harry.

He was between the marauders and singing along with Sirius as Remus pretended to play drums. "This is going to be good for him. I don't care how long they are here, I am so happy to see him smile like that."

Molly appeared and started to chide the group of men. "You boys are going to be the death of me!" She cried and Sirius grinned widely at her.

"Come have a drink, Molly." He offered and she scowled.

"You are too much like your cousin!" She huffed and walked up to the girls. "Bad influences, Hermione." She murmured and Hermione smiled.

"You make a grown man cry," Sirius exclaimed and Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"They are pretty entertaining, mum." Ginny declared and the older woman rolled her eyes and shook her finger at Ginny.

"Don't you start." With that, the older witch bustled away.

Remus whispered something to Harry and the younger man blushed. "I don't think so." Harry declared and George patted Sirius.

"Argos, do you think you both are going to be here awhile? That witch over there is in need of a good time." George nodded in Hermione's direction as the witches approached.

"If he honestly thinks he can supplement my good time, George, he is quite mistaken." Hermione retorted and Remus covered his mouth, almost spitting the ale out on the ground.

"Love, did you have too much to drink again? I would hate for you to be clawing at me like last night." Sirius teased with a smooth expression which only ruffled her.

"It isn't every night someone so easy is available," she responded and Ginny dropped her jaw.

"Last I checked she ended up in my bed, not yours, Argos," Remus said and Sirius chuckled.

Ginny pulled away from the witch next to her and shook her head, "you did not tell me that!"

Hermione stood up taller with a raised eyebrow, "I can sleep next to an attractive man without shagging them, Ginny."

Remus blushed but speaking with mirth, "it did help that she was catatonic by the time I finally got her under the blankets."

George shook his head and laughed, "Hermione Granger! I did not know you were such a feisty witch. Maybe I made the mistake of not snagging you up myself."

Hermione smacked his arm and shook her head, "don't let your girlfriend hear you or she will hex me to oblivion."

"Hermione kept me alive for years... I am quite sure she had to be more than intelligent to do that for Ron and I." Harry declared and downed his drink.

"Hermione," Ron's voice came from behind her and she turned. "Can we go have a chat?" He asked unsurely and the marauders glared.

Sirius moved to speak but Harry patted his shoulder. "We will be here when you get back, Mione," Harry told her and she nodded to the group.

"Excuse me," she murmured and they walked away and through to the kitchen.

Remus gave Sirius a look and the animagus groaned and got himself another drink. "She is still sprung on him?" He asked and Harry nodded.

George snorted and tossed his hand in the air, "Merlin knows why. He broke her heart during Christmas of all times to break it off."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sipped her glass, "she will figure it out. I warned her before that he is a twit."

Harry glared at her and shook his head, "they love each other. Ron is just trying to figure it out."

"Keeping your options open is not 'figuring it out,' Harry," Remus told him and he grimaced.

"Thank you, Romulus. The voice of reason." Ginny said simply and Harry groaned.

Harry shot Remus a scowl, "Now you have her agreeing with you."

"Being a war hero has its benefits, at least my brother things so," George said flatly and Ginny rolled her eyes.

They drank their spirits in silence a few moments as the conversation drifted. The marauders were not very content to see her so gone for such an immature wanker, but not much they could say. Ginny watched Harry grow agitated with denial and she felt a twinge of sadness for his false hopes.

"Hermione, dear, why are you in such a rush?" Molly called and Hermione left out the front door.

Remus shook his head and cleared his throat, "I will go get her," he murmured and left the group.

Ginny made a sound as he got to the front door, "Romulus, be gentle, alright?" Ginny said with sympathetic eyes.

The werewolf nodded and went out the door to find the flustered witch. She wasn't hard to track down as he could smell her frustration on the air. It was bitter like lemons against her sweet natural scent. She was hiding by a tree and bundled the dress around her as she rested her forehead on her knees. He could tell the witch wasn't crying yet, but very close.

"Hermione, mind if I join you?" He asked and she gazed up at him.

She wiped her face and smiled at him, "please do, I just needed some air."

He climbed next to her and sat comfortably against the tree, "it is very pretty out here. Molly and Arthur did a great job." Remus murmured and she laughed.

"They did, such a colossal home. They really love their children."

Remus reached for her hand and she grasped it, "want to talk about it?" He asked and she squeezed his fingers.

"He told me he wanted to try again, but nothing serious. Something about how he needed to make sure he was ready. I asked him if the reason he had the urge to try was that he was jealous. Ron shot off about me being some tart and shagging strangers." She paused and Remus glared, "so I told him to wank off on his own then and left the house."

Remus chuckled and tucked her under his arm, "that is more like it!"

She snuggled close to him and he felt the tug of emotions stirring again. "Remus, I wish we could stay like this. Part of me missed you." She muttered and he smiled and kissed her hair.

"Memories are great coping mechanisms." He reminded her and she shook her head against him.

"I have to wonder who is more buggered by this situation," Hermione declared and stood up, thankfully she was smiling.

Remus stood and shrugged his shoulders, "shall we take it one day at a time then?"

"Tell me something, Moony..." She trailed off and looked away from his eyes, "can I stay with you and Sirius again, tonight? I really don't want to be in my flat all alone."

Remus nodded and tucked her under his arm again as they walked toward the house. "We can clean out one of the other rooms and you can stay for as long as you like. I am sure Padfoot would be thrilled to have more than just my company."

Hermione's smile told him everything; she was more frightened of her loneliness than he ever could be. "Thank you, Remus."

0o0o

Remus had finished cleaning out the spare room for Hermione while she showered. Sirius was down the stairs and he knew his best mate felt a little dejected by the last somber moments at the Burrow. The animagus told the werewolf about how Harry privately railed him. The young Potter spoke of how Hermione had been through enough and didn't need them to give her false hopes about either of the Marauders staying.

Remus listened for her after she bid them good night and shook his head when he knew she was well on her way to slumber. "He is right, Padfoot. We cannot give her false hopes."

"You heard what that wanker told her. How horrible and jealous he was. That does not sit well with me, Moony."

"Yes, but neither will giving Hermione the thought that we would stay behind for her."

"You said we."

Remus felt slapped and he frowned, "well, yes."

"We as in both."

"I know what I said, Sirius."

"We as in you want more than a bloody shag because you don't like single shags either."

The werewolf groaned and sipped his water, "I know what I said, Padfoot."

Sirius shook his head and scratched at the table, "Moony, this is more complicated that we first thought yesterday."

Remus nodded and exhaled heavily, "I know, she does too. Well about me that is." He was trying to deflect the heaviness of the conversation.

Sirius snorted and grimaced, "you may think your wounded and tender act works on women, but she would crawl into my bed first."

The werewolf arched an eyebrow, "is that so? You think she really wants to shag you more than me?"

"You are the brother type, Moony. Soft and gentle, but completely platonic. I get her blood boiling."

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I highly doubt she sees me as platonic."

"I highly doubt she doesn't. You and your limp todger."

"Fuck off, Sirius. We both know that my wand is far sturdier than yours."

"Less used," they both laughed at that and Remus nodded.

"Touché," the werewolf grumbled and ran a hand through his hair.

"How does a puff like you get her to smile like that," Sirius snapped as he reflected on them coming back into the Burrow earlier.

"I shagged her against a tree first," Remus retorted with a grin and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I thought you didn't tell tall tales, Moony."

There was a scream and both the marauders turned pale. Remus bolted from his chair and Sirius followed as they ran up the staircase, skipping steps, and opened Hermione's door. She was struggling with her blankets as she cried out.

"Stop it! Please stop!" She howled and they jumped on the bed, trying to rouse her.

"Mione, wake up!" Sirius shouted and Remus tried to pull her blankets from her.

She struggled and pushed their hands away from her as her eyes flung open. Each one of them stopped moving as she rubbed her arm and became more aware. Her breath was hot and almost sickly on the air, her brow covered in sweat. Hermione glanced at both of them and eased a bit before reaching for the glass of water on her nightstand and sitting up.

Remus took her arm and gasped as he saw the scar in the dim light, "who would do this?" He asked and her eyes grew glassy.

"It happened before the war. We were captured and..." She didn't say anymore because they both could clearly see it.

She was tortured mercilessly and still was fighting battles long after the demons had been put to rest. Sirius looked closer and anger filled his heart; he couldn't believe he never caught what the words on her arm said before now. He had a gruesome feeling that a relative of his was responsible because they had a bad habit of doing wicked things.

Hermione breathed in deeply and nodded, "we all have ghosts we need to conquer some time."

Sirius kissed her forehead to leave and she shook her head, "please, not yet? Talk to me about something good?"

"Oh, alright!" The animagus said with a dramatic flair and flopped down next to her. "But I am not going to sit."

"Stay, good dog," Remus snickered and Sirius snorted.

"Funny, Moony. That _never_ gets old."

Remus squeezed Hermione's hand before he stood up. "Where are you going?" She asked and he turned to her.

"Just was going to give you two some privacy," he murmured and she snorted.

"We aren't shagging, Remus. Come and stay? Whether you both like it or not, I cannot tolerate Sirius company without yours." She snickered and Sirius groaned.

"That is completely false," the animagus snapped and she giggled.

Remus scrunched his expression and felt a little torn. "Please, Remus?" She asked and he smiled.

"Oh, alright. Maybe Sirius and I can tell you some of our stories from Hogwarts."

The marauders told her elaborate stories of the age of Marauders and made her giggle, gasp and sigh at the good memories they shared. Before long the young witch had fallen back to sleep and the Marauders smiled; she was something different.

0o0o

"Put some clothes on, you wanker," Remus grumbled as he sipped his tea.

Sirius was strutting around in the buff and grinning, "come on, I know you think my arse is gorgeous, Remus."

"I might be desperate for a shag, but you are the last sod I would stick my cock in." The werewolf growled and grabbed the paper.

Sirius walked up to him and stuck his face next to the werewolf, "live a little, Moony." The animagus teased and Remus pushed his face away.

"After this many years of you trying to get me to, you really think I am going to shag you now?" The werewolf arched an eyebrow at him and Sirius grinned.

"Never hurts to see if you haven't changed your mind. After all, you are the man who properly folds your socks."

"Sirius, you don't even like knobs, come off it."

"You are quite right, Moony. Then again, it would be another thing to tick off the list."

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head, "that is what getting pissed at the pub is for."

The dark-haired marauder snorted at his friend not being goaded like he usually got. Sirius had no attraction for the man, but always enjoyed Remus becoming flustered from being accused of wanting to shag him. Sirius ran his hand through his hair and went to go get some tea. "You should really put on some clothes before Hermione wakes up. Last thing she wants to see in the morning is your knob."

As if summoned by her name, Remus could hear the woman creeping down the stairs. "A knob is a knob, Moony. She might like what she sees." Sirius waggled his eyebrows and Remus smiled.

"True, but then again she may be unimpressed," it was his turn to goad his fellow marauder.

"I am completely appalled at your suggestion. I am absolutely-"

"Naked and uninspiring in the kitchen," Hermione finished and sat down at the table.

She flicked her wand and stole Sirius's cup of tea as it landed in front of her. "Good morning, Remus. I had a fantastic dream about you, however," she smiled at the werewolf.

They now were going to enjoy this hidden game together. "Oh? What type of dream might I ask?" Remus murmured with a mischievous smile; he understood her desire to make the animagus squirm.

"It was a heated dream, I could swear I woke up panting," Hermione finished and Sirius scowled.

"That isn't right, you should be dreaming of a man with far better caliber in the bedroom." He spat, making another cup of tea while Remus stifled a laugh.

"Did I get the chance to show you what it was like to curl your toes?" The werewolf asked and Hermione lost character and blushed deeply.

Remus did not hold back his chuckling and shook his head, "I suppose I will do better next time," he finished and Hermione sipped a large mouthful of tea.

"You don't need to dream of me doing that, kitten, I will without the slumber." Sirius retorted and sat at the table.

"Kitten? Isn't that a bit far reaching, even for you, Sirius Black?" Hermione asked taking the paper away from Remus.

The werewolf shook his head and smiled, "she is too crafty for your wiles, Padfoot."

Sirius smirked and leaned to the young witch, "I can make you purr like one if you like."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and tried not to look at him over her paper, "keep dreaming, Sirius." She grumbled but it did not have the conviction.

"What are we to do today? Fumble about in the library?" Remus asked and Hermione felt relieved to distract herself from the tension.

"That sounds like a very good plan. Grimmauld has a fantastic library about secretive magic."

Sirius groaned and shook his head, "oh alright. But I am not making breakfast."

Hermione stood up and patted his shoulder, making sure to not look down at the naked man. "I will, not to worry. I don't think you can make anything edible."

The animagus frowned and shook his head, "you are awfully flinty today."

She giggled and nodded, "oh, yes. Seems the Marauders bring that out in me."


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was stretched out on the floor with several books in front of her and her ankles were connected behind her. She was wearing one of the marauder's shirts they bought and a pair of Sirius's sweats. Her hair was pulled into a wild pony tail and she was focusing on the texts in one of the books.

Remus was sitting at the desk with a couple of books and Sirius was stretched out on the couch. Sirius watched them both, hardly paying attention to the volume in his hand. They had mirrored expressions as they read and he smiled to himself. It was a bit unnerving to see a woman so similar to his best mate, but amusing nonetheless.

It had been three days of doing this daily and Sirius had grown attached to these moments. They had not found anything useful in regards to their situation, but honestly, Sirius couldn't complain. Her company had been pretty amazing and it made for plenty of laughing and joy. He missed James more these days and even Lily's nagging, but Hermione definitely matched that witch's spirit.

Remus moved and glanced toward the door, someone had come through the fireplace in the living room. "Hello?" Ginny's voice came through and Hermione smiled.

"We are in the library, Gin," Hermione called out and the red head soon appeared.

She saw her friend stretched out on the floor and giggled, "did you forget?" She asked and Hermione frowned.

"Forget-" realization hit her and she gasped, "oh, Ginny, I am sorry! I did, that is completely unlike me!"

Hermione blushed deeply and got off the floor. "Don't hurt yourself for it. Just go get dressed and we will go see the baby." Hermione made a face and nodded toward Remus, "Oh Merlin! You didn't tell him..."

Remus glowered and stood up, "what do you mean, Ginevra?" Remus said pointedly, he could smell her guilt.

Ginny nudged Hermione and nodded, "tell him, he at least should know."

Hermione sighed and Remus approached her, "what is it?"

"Remus, I didn't want to hurt your heart," Hermione muttered and Ginny scowled and nodded for her to continue. "You and Nymphadora had a child before the battle. Edward Remus Lupin."

Remus gasped and covered his mouth, he couldn't find words. "My cousin? You had a baby with my cousin?" Sirius declared jumping up with a grin.

Hermione looked as she was about to cry and Ginny hugged her, "oh, don't be such a babbling brook, Mione. He was bound to find out."

Remus reached for her and she turned to him, "I should have told you earlier, I just didn't know how to tell you."

Remus smiled and nodded, "not the easiest thing to tell someone. Could you do me a favor? Tell him I love him?"

Hermione glanced back at Ginny and the red head made a face. "Oh, I know that look. Fine... Remus, Sirius, get dressed. I will send Andromeda an owl and ask her if I can bring some relatives of Teddy's."

Hermione clapped and hugged her, "you are the best, Gin! I am going to get ready. I haven't seen Teddy since Christmas."

Sirius made a face when she left the room, "she is bloody insane. I suppose we are going to go meet your son, Remus."

Remus was rubbing the back of his neck and sighed, "I just went from being a single werewolf to a dad..." He trailed off and Ginny laughed.

"Well, you cannot say you are his dad, but I get it."

Remus scratched his chin and smirked, "Pads, I am a father before you. Pay up."

Sirius glared and shook his head, "this clearly doesn't count."

"We are going to stick with the names Hermione gave you at that party, alright?" Ginny asked and went to go grab a piece of parchment.

"He doesn't have lycanthropy?" Remus asked and Ginny shook her head as she wrote.

"Not one bit that we are aware of. He does have his metamorphmagus traits like his mum." Ginny declared and sighed. "He is a great baby."

Sirius waggled his eyebrows at Remus, "that means you can have wee marauders too, Remus."

"I am sure we will be obliviated before we return to our time, Pads." The werewolf spoke and the room turned somber.

Ginny stopped and watched the marauders stare at each other with sadness. "You really have to go back?" She asked softly and Remus nodded.

"What if it does something horrible to the timeline?" Remus murmured and Sirius frowned.

"What if it doesn't and we are ignorant to the second chance we clearly have? We talked for days about finding a way to go back, but what if we just made ourselves at home here. I miss James and Lily like you do, but from what I drew from Harry, they get murdered in a few short months in our time. I get thrown in Azkaban and you get thrown in an abandoned house to live out your transformations." Sirius declared and Remus glowered.

"Don't you think if I could choose I would choose to stay? I don't want to go back and be alone. I don't want to suffer through years of believing my mates are all gone. If we don't go back, who's to say history won't change? That Harry might die? That Voldemort would return?" Remus hissed and Sirius shoved him lightly.

"It would have already!" The animagus shouted.

Ginny approached the seething marauders and held up her hands. "Fellas, relax. Nothing has changed as of yet. If it bothers you so much we can see if Headmistress McGonagall would let us make a visit to Dumbledore. Ask him and find out if anything would change."

Remus snarled and pulled away from both of them. "I doubt it would do us any good. I am going to go get ready to see my son." The werewolf spat and stomped up the stairs.

Sirius sighed and shook his head, "he is starting to get grumpy."

Ginny patted Sirius's arm, "he will come around, Sirius. If you are solid on staying we will make sure you can without consequences."

"You are only saying that so I will give your best mate a rebound shag." He teased and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I am saying that because Hermione has actually been, well, Hermione. She was nothing like she used to be during this last school year. Actually, I think you have made an improvement on her humor, she used to take things so seriously and now she is laughing again." Ginny admitted and the animagus rubbed the back of his neck.

"She is a bit different than we are used to." He admitted and tried very hard not to lose his masked smile.

"She has that habit," Ginny said and went to go finish the letter.

Sirius turned to her and frowned, "Ginny, what if she won't want us to stay?" Ginny could see the hint of vulnerability and inwardly was in awe at how close they have become to Hermione.

"I am going to give you some sound advice about Hermione Granger. If you plan on sticking around for her, don't you dare ever make her feel like it was just that. That is the minute she will want nothing to do with it. Her biggest worry is a savior complex like Harry thought he might have. Don't give her one." Ginny paused and pointed at the werewolf poking his face in. "and you, stop trying to be so serious."

"Well, actually I am," Sirius retorted and the marauders laughed.

"Sirius! Hurry up now! We don't want to keep Teddy waiting." Hermione snapped with a smile as she entered the library.

"Merlin's beard, witch. I am moving." The animagus grumbled and left to go get ready.

Remus watched his friend get excited over seeing his son and he felt the unusual tug of possessiveness. Her face lit up at the aspect of seeing his offspring and made him tingle. This would either be a very good day, or a nightmare waiting to happen.

0o0o

The room was a bit frosty from Andromeda noting the two strangers. She watched them as the afternoon progressed and the two young witches played on the floor with her grandson. Hermione and Ginny did not make efforts to introduce the boy to the Marauders yet as they seemed overwhelmed. Ginny gave Hermione some space to play with the boy and sat down in a seat next to the older witch.

Hermione was on the floor with the boy and playing with his toys with him. His hair was flickering from his usual aqua to pink as she murmured to him. Ginny was sipping some tea and chatting about recent events with the witch and the Marauders were on the opposite end of the room, watching the witch on the floor.

"Teddy, can you say Mione?" She asked the boy.

"Minnie," he told her and hugged the witch around her neck.

She giggled and shook her head, "why do you have to be so cute? I could gobble you up!" She cooed at the child and gave him raspberries.

"Mione, why don't you introduce Teddy to Romulus and Argos?" Ginny insisted finally as she noted the anxiety they wore plainly on their faces.

Andromeda watched the two young wizards with suspicion and cleared her throat. "Ginevra, why don't we go refresh the tea?" She asked and Ginny paled.

"Alright," Ginny declared and helped the woman with the tray.

They wandered out of the room, tea tray in hand and Hermione frowned before getting up off the floor. "Teddy, do you want to meet my very special friends?" Hermione asked the boy who frowned.

He raised his hands for her to pick him up and the marauders stood. Remus was about to say hello but paled. "That woman is far too sharp!" He gasped and ran a hand through his hair.

"What is it?" Sirius asked and Remus heaved.

"She is giving Ginny a tongue lashing for lying to her about us. She knows, Pads, and she is furious."

Hermione waved him off and nodded at the unsure boy. "Teddy, can you say hello?" Hermione asked him and he grinned over at her.

"Hello!" Teddy exclaimed and waved at Remus.

The werewolf approached and he smiled brightly, "Hello, Teddy. You are exactly how I thought you would be."

There was an awkward moment that the two of them stood there with the boy and made it feel more intimate than she had intended. She stared up at him and his eyes were glinting and then with a sudden clarity he glanced at his son.

"Woof! Doggie!" Teddy exclaimed and pointed to Sirius.

They glared at him and he shrugged, "I don't even know."

Then Hermione saw it and giggled, "the dog on your shirt, Sirius."

"Minnie, I love you," he murmured to her cheek bashfully as the animagus approached.

"I love you too, Teddy," she told the child and kissed his cheek.

"Moony, you have a son..." Sirius breathed and was now captivated by the smiling child.

Remus held up a hand and the boy grasped it, making the werewolf gasp. "You are amazing, Teddy." He whispered and Hermione smiled.

Hermione whispered into Teddy's ear, "these are the most important people in your life, Teddy Bear."

The boy giggled and held a moment longer onto Remus's hand before letting go. Remus felt completely baffled that there he was almost two decades later and staring at his very own son. Never mind anything else, that was his boy.

Ginny and Andromeda came into the room and Teddy jutted in Hermione's arms. "Gran!" Teddy shouted and Hermione put him down.

He walked over to her and she smiled as she sat down. "How about Aunt Ginevra takes you to change you, lovey?" She asked the boy and Ginny took his hand.

"Come on, Teddy. You don't want to be in here for this." Ginny mumbled and they left the room.

Andromeda tapped her nails on the chair and Hermione blushed. "I-"

"Don't you start with me, girl. I know who this is. I recognize the boy I grew up with, down to the smirk he is making now; he is Sirius Black to the glint in his eyes. What don't I understand is that if Remus wanted to meet his son, why didn't you just tell me the situation? I, for one, may not understand how he's here, but Teddy is his son."

Hermione nodded and gulped, "I am sorry, Andromeda. We told him just this morning that he had a son. They somehow made it here from 1981, long before Remus would even think of dreaming of children."

The older witch nodded with a smile and beckoned the marauders to come closer. "Come let me have a look at you both." She stood up and greeted Sirius with a hug.

"I am so glad to see you. I mourned you at length." She told him and he held her tightly.

When they released she turned to Remus and straightened his clothes. "If you are going to be here from now on, you cannot have your son back fully, yet. Your youth can make raising a child alone a hard task, indeed." She declared and the werewolf blushed and nodded. "But you can come by and see him whenever you like, Remus."

"Thank you, Andromeda." He murmured and fought back the emotions he was battling.

"You, girl, come hither." The woman said sharply and nodded. "I know you love my grandson and made efforts to protect him. You are a smart witch, Hermione." The older witch spoke and hugged her.

"Minnie! Look, flower!" Teddy said gleefully as he ran into the room with a rose.

She bent down and gazed at the flower, "oh, so beautiful! Bea-u-tee-full! She said and he grinned and his hair flickered pink.

"Be-u-full!" Teddy attempted to repeat and Sirius nudged Remus lightly.

They watched the young woman with the boy and together had mirrored the same expression; longing. Sirius did not want to admit that this witch was tugging his heart strings in ways he hasn't ever felt before. Remus could smell the difference in her scent around the boy and it was intoxicating, it was maternal. Andromeda noted the young wizard's faces and raised an eyebrow; an unusual predicament.

"I am unfortunately under a time constraint today and must prepare for a dinner party soon, but I would like to see everyone in a couple of days." Andromeda declared and Ginny reappeared in the room.

"That sounds wonderful, cousin." Sirius declared and she smiled.

"I agree, I love to come see Teddy," Ginny murmured and bent down next to Hermione. "We already know you would come see him every day if you could." The red head muttered and hugged Hermione.

"He is so special, who wouldn't." Hermione murmured and kissed the boy's forehead.

"I can't agree more. Andromeda, if you need anything just let me know." Remus declared and Sirius glared over at him.

Andromeda nodded and smiled, "of course, Remus. I would like to see you here more if you plan on being here awhile."

Hermione swayed in her friend's arms and Hermione stared over at Ginny. They held a silent conversation and Ginny just smiled at the end and patted Hermione's back before standing. "Well, come on marauders plus the brightest witch of her age. We are going to meet Harry at the Leaky Cauldron. He said around five."

0o0o

Harry was already seated and tapping the table top. He had ordered the butterbeer and was frowning at the wall. He was not a huge supporter of bringing the Marauders to see his godson and even less of them going without him. Harry loved Remus and Sirius very much and enjoyed their company, even more so at their younger age, but he was worried. There was concern about time, about history, and about quite possibly his best friend.

Hermione Granger was quite the puzzle to him and even as they helped each other heal, she always had to be more supportive than him to her. Now she had taken up this task to returning the young marauders to their own time and he could tell she was smitten with one of them. Which, he wasn't sure, but definitely one of them.

Ginny walked in and Harry watched as the Marauders were hovering around Hermione just outside. He couldn't see her expression, but the wizards were facing the window. Whatever she was saying, they were smiling and nodding at her. Ginny was going to speak and then see turned her gaze to where his view was and smirked.

Hermione held her arms open and hugged Sirius, kissing his cheek. When she parted from him, Sirius took his cigarette back to his mouth and the witch shook her head at him. She then turned to Remus and gave him the same hug and kiss, but he returned the kiss on her cheek and his eyes closed.

"This won't bode well, Gin," Harry grumbled and shook his head.

The red head sat down and shrugged at him, "who are we to say if it will or won't."

Harry waved a finger at her and she smiled innocently, "Whatever magics you are trying to work on Hermione, you need to stop. Someone is going to end up broken hearted and the likelihood of it being her is very high."

"But look how sweet they are," Ginny baited and watched the trio again.

The witch was fixing Remus's jacket and must have said something sharp because Sirius rolled his eyes and bent down to her eye level. He spoke of something with a grin and she pushed him away and Remus beamed. The animagus blew another puff of smoke and she leaned on him, her head against his chest and she was shaking it against him.

"It's not like we can go, 'sounds great if you all stayed. By the way which of you is going to date her?' Don't be silly, Ginny. If we run a risk of this changing time at all, we could be asking for a different world, a darker one."

"She fusses over Remus, doesn't she? Dotes on him?" Ginny ignored Harry on purpose and watched them finish up outside. "Although I have a feeling she is sweet on Sirius. Secretly so, like a crush, no one speaks about but everyone knows."

"Why do I even bother, you aren't even listening," Harry grumbled and Ginny smiled over at him.

She spoke simply, "I was listening to every word, Harry. I just chose not to answer. We don't have to fix this, they will."

The Marauders followed Hermione in and were laughing about something, "that is the last time I ever let you trick me into something so silly." Hermione snickered and the wizards were stifling chuckles.

"Hello, Godson! I finally got to meet yours today," Sirius declared and sat down across from Harry.

"So I heard," Harry declared and sipped his butterbeer.

Hermione moved to let Remus sit in the middle but he slid aside and let her climb between. She smiled and him and gave his shoulder a nudge before turning to the conversation. "Teddy was so good today, Harry." Hermione voiced and Remus ran his fingers over her hand before reaching for his butterbeer.

Ginny noted how affectionate the werewolf was being. "I think Remus had a great time," the redhead engaged the oblivious werewolf and Sirius glared over at him.

"What are you doing over there, mate? Wanking under the table?" Sirius taunted and Remus cleared his throat.

"Just being quizzical. Unlike you, Sirius, I did not need to blurt everything that runs in my mind out." Remus snapped himself out of it and straightened his posture, "I am still baffled that I actually have fathered a son."

"I am glad you got to meet him. It might quite a long time once you get back, but you do get the chance to be with him." Harry murmured and Sirius sighed.

"That took a heavy turn," the animagus spat and swigged his butterbeer.

They ordered some dinner and Remus had inwardly started to isolate. It wasn't quite what he had in mind to hear. He was so thrilled to meet his own flesh and blood that he pushed the idea of not seeing him again out of the way. That was the way it had to be, but was that fair? Was it fair to the little boy, who grabbed his hand and he felt the warmness at his core of belonging, had to grow up without him? Fair that he would die before seeing him off to Hogwarts or even teach him his first book?

Hermione saw the young werewolf struggling and gripped his hand, "we can talk about this all later," she whispered into his ear and he nodded.

Sirius watched the exchange and grew envious of how soft she was with his mate. She was tender, compassionate and even a bit doting. He knew he shouldn't mind, she was too smart for him after all, but he did; he minded a lot.

"What do you think? Are you lot going to find the magic that caused you to be shot forward?" Harry asked and Hermione groaned.

"It has been so agitating. We have been digging through books upon books an at most there are theories. Theories mean nothing if you cannot pin a source." Hermione sighed and Sirius nodded.

"Not entirely true." Remus murmured and turned to her. "You can work off of theory if the fundamentals of the spell or enchantment have a quality that was replicated or enhanced in another object."

Hermione snorted and waved that off, "no one can say they have successfully recreated a spell that they did not know the source and action of."

Ginny giggled and nudged Harry, "didn't I say they were similar?"

Sirius shook his head and rolled his eyes, "this argument lasted two hours yesterday. Two hours of my life I will not get back thanks to them."

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "clearly Hermione has met her match in wit."

Hermione poked Sirius' arm and glared at him, "you didn't help things by agreeing with one of us only to turn it around and agree with the other. You stirred that cauldron, Sirius Black."

Sirius gave her an impish grin and nodded, "only a little, but that was because you both were going to tear your hair out in a stalemate."

"Stalemate or not, mate, you know I am truly correct." Remus baited and Hermione narrowed her eyes at the werewolf.

"Completely true, Remus." Sirius replied and leaned toward the witch, "don't listen to him, he is daff." The animagus declared and Hermione turned to him.

She shook her head, "you are utterly insane, Sirius," Hermione mumbled and Sirius nodded.

"Absolutely insane." The animagus leaned to her ear, "I might need you to show me the error of my ways," somehow his voice was seductive and potent, causing the young witch to blush.

Harry glanced over at Ginny who was grinning and moved to speak, but dinner was served. Harry and Ginny silently agreed to not talk about the marauders nor their fascination with a certain witch for the rest of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

_A wonderful chapter before things get more interesting? You all will just have to find out. Thank you again, my fine readers. I always appreciate your time and my gratitude is never ending. Enjoy_

 _0o0o_

The hot water felt so nice after such a long day and Hermione was humming to herself in the shower. She was thinking about today and how cute Teddy was with her Marauders. Hers? No, not hers. Shaking that thought away she finished washing her hair and turned the water off.

Bundling her hair in a towel, she stepped out and into a larger towel for her body. There was a knock and Remus came in timidly, his eyes averted to the floor. "Mione, you just got a letter, I think you want to see it promptly."

She approached the werewolf with a smile and took the note from him and opened it gingerly.

 ** _Miss Granger,_**

 ** _I have made some headway and am certain I think I have tracked down the muggles in question. Give me another week to be certain they are who we have been looking for. I am feeling optimistic so cross your fingers!_**

 ** _Jason Fidler, P.E.M.I_**

Hermione gasped and hugged the werewolf in joy. "Oh my, Remus! He might have found my parents!"

Remus wanted to be ecstatic for her, but her body felt distractingly pleasurable against him. He could smell her fresh skin from the shower and how she was mouthwatering. He wasn't sure what he was doing as reason took a back seat and he leaned down and kissed her. Hermione grew rigid and was shocked by the contact, but shortly recovered.

Her hands ran cautiously against his chest and he gained entry to her mouth as he explored it with vim. She was tempted to stop him as he backed her to the wall, but her brain had short circuited with how wonderful he kissed her. Ron's snogging had always been sloppy, but this man knew what buttons to press as his hands cradled her face.

The werewolf pulled away, inhaling and Hermione gazed up at his flecked eyes; she could see the golden sparkles of his primal side surfacing through his calm demeanor. "Moony, are you with me?" She asked and he met her lips again with a bruising attack, but she gently pushed him away.

"Remus, take a breath," she whispered and he put his forehead on her shoulder.

"I am sorry," he murmured and she ran a hand through his hair.

"Couple of days yet, I know it can be hard. Just breathe, I will too," she replied and he pulled away to look at her.

"You aren't at all disgusted?" He asked and she giggled.

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "why would you disgust me? What you are doesn't make you who you are, Remus. Not that lycanthropy isn't a hurdle for you, but it doesn't make you horrible, in fact, you are a great man."

He kissed her sweetly and she returned it, his tongue tracing her lips with a soft nip. Hermione had thought the young werewolf was attractive, but he made her heart race. She enjoyed his hands on her and her abdomen grew knotted. "I really need to get out of this room, Hermione. Not to offend, but if you keep smelling like you want to take me to bed I might not want to leave." He declared and Hermione blushed deeply.

"I will see you down the stairs," she voiced and he beamed and left the bathroom.

Remus inhaled deeply to take the last of her scent on the air to his mind to remember. She had wanted him and that was so delicious for him to smell. There was a bite to it and it declared plainly she was his, if only for a moment. The werewolf shuffled down to the living room to find his best mate reading a book.

"Sirius, I need a drink," he told him and Sirius saw it in his eyes.

The animagus jumped up and went to retrieve the bottle and a few glasses, "what happened? I know that look, Moony."

Remus took the glass of liquid from him and downed it in one gulp. "I damn near broke the rest of my resolve. She smelled delicious." He said and rolled his neck.

"I told you not to go in there, Remus," Sirius chided him and grinned, "was she naked? Does she have any hidden tattoos?"

Remus groaned and sat down in a chair, "she had on a towel, but..." The werewolf trailed off and shook his head. "I overstepped and snogged her, several times."

"Did she kiss you back?"

Remus nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "I am going to go in my room. I don't think I should be around her tonight with how potent I feel."

Sirius was not going to argue with him as he saw the werewolf was anxious from his actions. He wasn't sure if the woman had reacted positivity, but Remus was frazzled. The werewolf nodded and patted his fellow marauder on the shoulder as he stood. "Tell her I wasn't feeling well?" He asked and Sirius nodded.

"Alright Moony, try to sleep it off. Remember, deep breaths." The animagus reminded him and the werewolf gave him a nod before disappearing from the room.

Sirius grunted and ran a hand through his wavy mane. He figured she had fancied the werewolf, but it still struck his pride. She enjoyed his intelligence and the way he was soft spoken but playful. All the things that Sirius Black just wasn't. The animagus shook his head and grabbed the bottle. "Looks like it is me and you, baby." He told the bottle of liquor and grimaced.

"Sirius?" Hermione's soft voice entered the room.

Her hair was still damp and curly and she was wearing a purple t-shirt and shorts. "Hello, kitten. Moony felt ill so he was going to rest up."

The witch frowned and sighed, "Well, I suppose that is expected around this time of the month."

"Or from kissing a beautiful witch, he does have a very endearing self-deprecating nature."

She smiled and walked fully into the room, "so you are just going to make a habit of taking a bottle to bed, Padfoot?" She asked with a playful smile and he raised an eyebrow to her.

"Either that or go to the pub to find a nice witch to bury myself in." He replied and she made a face.

She walked the room and glanced at the paintings, "that is a fairly grotesque thought, Sirius." She said simply and he watched her. "well, do you want to play a game with me?" She inquired and he tilted his head.

"What type of game?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I figure it is better than you running off to shag some tart." She shot him a grimace and he smiled.

"What if I want to shag a tart and have her scream my name a bit? It has been awhile."

Hermione rolled her eyes and strolled up and took the bottle from him. "Probably not your most intelligent move, Sirius." She swigged it and sighed, "we both know you really don't want to do that." Her eyes were sweet and he could swear she could read minds.

He smirked and raised his eyebrows, "Well, I do survive off of the satisfaction of screaming witches. It would be nice to test out this decade's delicacies."

"We both know you aren't inherently a wanker, Sirius." She said and gazed away from him.

The animagus frowned and took her chin in his fingers to make her look at him. "you shouldn't know that much about me." He muttered with a suspicious tone.

She giggled and took his hand in hers, "when you were in hiding after I saved you, I saw a side of you. The side where you just wanted Harry to be alright. The side that regarded Moony with dignity. This side." She stopped and pressed her hand to his heart. "You are a twit, but you are a beautiful, kind man. That is why you take care of Moony and why he loves you for it."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "of course you would have the cheat sheet, kitten."

She pulled away from him and turned around and walked the room again, "we are similar, Sirius. Taking care of others we love deeply and never demanding much from them. Falling into old actions so that we may hide it at times. I may bait into your snarky attitude, but underlined you are a very gentle man."

He was bedazzled by the woman before him, "and so you won't let me go shag some witch's brains out because?" He needed to change it to something lighter.

She glanced back at him and smiled, "because I don't want you to." She waved at him with a smile, "come on, I have an idea."

Hermione had transfigured her pajamas into something more fitting to go outside Grimmauld Place. She led him out and they disapparated to a busy London. She still held his hand as she led him through the streets and he was gazing around in awe at the differences of the busy city. The night life was loud and noisy, but he watched her smiling.

"How are you so beautiful?" Sirius inquired as a few women walked by giggling; they ogled the man.

Hermione glared at them sharply before glancing up at him. "Timing? I turn into an ogre in the morning. You are pretty handsome yourself, Sirius Black."

Sirius noted the small hint of possessiveness she flared at the snickering girls, "It is a gift. Truly a gift I like to share."

"Would you like to see a film?" She asked him and he grinned.

"That spy movie over there?" He pointed at the poster and Hermione groaned.

"Sirius, that movie is a big joke!" Hermione replied and he chuckled.

Sirius leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I promise I will keep my hands to myself in the dark." He breathed and she pulled away and shook her head.

"Alright, but you are buying me sweets," she declared and he gave her a nod.

Sirius pondered the poster and nodded, "if it has shagged in the title it is going to be grand."

Hermione beamed up at him and squeezed his hand, "alright then, you are just lucky I am not fighting for that girly movie that muggle women go crazy for."

He bent and kissed her cheek, "I know, let's go catch the last showing."

They went to the theaters and Sirius was secretly dancing in victory; he was taking her out on a date.

0o0o

They had strolled back into 12 Grimmauld Place hours later and they both were laughing. Hermione was shaking her head at him as he held his hands up like a gun and raised an eyebrow. "Do I make you horny, baby?" He asked in a silly voice.

"Not on your life, Sirius Powers," Hermione retorted and he grinned.

"Ivana? Ivanna Humpalot? Are you sure, baby?" Sirius persisted and Hermione went into the kitchen.

She grabbed a glass of water and Sirius leaned on the counter in front of her. "I had so much fun, thank you." He declared and she smirked.

"No ploy to get me to crawl into bed with you now? You have lost your touch, Pads." Hermione remarked and he scrunched his face.

"If I need a ploy it isn't worth just one shag, kitten. You are not a tart." He responded and she felt taken back.

"Why don't you give me your best play and see if I can outsmart you?" She baited him and he raised an eyebrow.

"It would be too difficult to outsmart you just for a shag. I have tried, you know." Sirius smirked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Not even a drunken late-night shag that neither of us planned? I remember that night clearer now, Sirius. You told me no when I asked to go to bed with you."

He pointed a finger at her and glowered, "you stop that. I cannot be smooth and seductive if you always point out when I am honorable."

She hopped on the counter and slid over to him, "you can still be both, Sirius."

Hermione pulled him to her, her legs centering him as he rumbled in his throat, "look who is being smooth and seductive now..." He leaned in to kiss her, but at the last moment pulled away from her. "I am sorry, I can't." He whispered and grimaced.

"Sirius?" She whispered, her face was unnaturally skewed and he hated it.

He pressed his forehead to hers, "I cannot even tell you how sorry I am to say any of this..."

"Sirius, please?" She asked gently and the animagus' blood started to boil under his skin.

The animagus pursed his lips and nodded, "Moony fancies you and I am not that kind of man, Hermione."

"Sirius, I am all but throwing myself at you," she reminded him.

He growled and ran a hand through his hair, "I know! You don't think I have fantasized about having you naked and wanting for days now?"

"But-"

"No, no buts. Moony rarely finds interest in anyone. If he isn't going to do anything about it that is his business, but I watch how he looks at you. Even one night isn't worth breaking him. One, glorious, sweat dripping, sighs of satisfaction, type of night." Sirius spat and pulled away from her body.

She glared at him and hopped off the counter, "you are a bloody wanker, Sirius Black!" She snapped and stomped out of the kitchen.

"Don't I fucking know it," he grumbled and sat at the table and seethed for a few moments.

"I love you too, Pads," Remus' voice entered the room. "I was in the library and didn't want to interrupt you making your move." The werewolf finished and sat down at the table with his mate.

"So much for a move. She takes me out to London, leads me along the street like a lover and we go see a film I wanted to see. Of course, the moment I am going to seal the deal I think of you." Sirius snickered and Remus patted his shoulder.

Remus shook his head, "it is alright, you know? You can go patch things up if you like. Not like I can be much use to her anyway. Even if by an extraordinary chance we can stay, I would not be well matched for such a beautiful witch."

Sirius shrugged his friend's hand off of him, "come off it, Remus! She is crazy about you. I don't need a pity fuck!"

Remus was quiet and watched his friend calm down from his outburst. "I am quite sure her shagging me would be a pity shag, Sirius. Like you said before, you get her blood boiling."

Sirius put his hands over his face and groaned, "why do we have to want the same witch?"

Remus chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "because we are marauders and we like to covet treasure."

"It's not like we can stand there and ask, 'Hermione, which of us wankers do you want to shag more?' That would go over like a mandrake musical." Sirius paused and glanced over at the werewolf. "You need to go check on her."

Remus shook his head, "she's already upset. No point in disturbing her and causing her any more confusion. She really wanted to go to bed with you, Sirius."

Sirius frowned and scratched his chin, "how about we both go up there?"

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes, "now I know you are bloody insane. She would throw curses at us for even walking in together."

"Just to spend the night with her, Moony, not shagging."

"Padfoot, are you suffering from poisoning?"

Sirius shook his head and pointed a finger at the werewolf. "She is Hermione."

"Yes?" Remus wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"She is Hermione Granger, Moony."

"Yes, and I am Remus Lupin and you are Sirius Black."

"Exactly."

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head, "sometimes I don't understand you."

"I will spell it out for you because I can see you are clearly confused," Sirius said with a raised eyebrow. "She wouldn't be staying here if she didn't want to spend time with us; both of us. Let's just do that, together."

Remus sighed and stood up, "alright, well, lead the way. That way if she is throwing curses they won't hit me first."

Sirius stood up and turned to his best mate, "did you come down earlier after kissing her because you felt guilty or to brag?"

"A bit of both," Remus mumbled and Sirius nodded.

"Good," Sirius declared with a grin and nodded toward the doorway.

The Marauders ascended the staircase and Sirius glanced back at Remus before he opened the door. "What do you want?" She spat as she only saw Sirius' frame.

"We want to talk," Remus told her over Sirius' shoulder.

She glared and folded her arms, "come in and talk then."

The Marauders stood in front of her and glanced at each other before Sirius cleared his throat. "Can we sleep with you tonight? No shagging, just spending time with you."

Hermione felt shocked and dropped her defensive posture. "What is he on about, Remus?"

The werewolf shrugged and spoke gently, "both of us have feelings of guilt about you. There has been a whole mess of developments tonight and neither of us wants to take measures to tell the other to sod off."

"Both?" She asked and they nodded at each other.

Hermione pursed her lips and gazed at each of the marauders. "Alright, but my bed is too small. Last time I felt like I was the cream filling in a cake."

"Wait, what?" Remus asked not sure he heard her correctly.

Sirius grinned and patted his friend, "she said she would join us, stop asking like a twit and enjoy the victory."

"I am not shagging either one of you, both of you have lost that opportunity." She said cooly and Remus gave her a nod.

"Well, for now," Sirius finished and Hermione snorted.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Padfoot." She retorted and raised an eyebrow, "which room?"

"Mine, oh definitely mine!" Sirius was practically skipping as he went out the door. "Moony, are you going in the buff too? I do miss seeing that nice arse stretched out on sheets." Sirius teased and Remus rubbed his face.

"I did not know you two were that close," Hermione said, stifling a giggle.

"Oh, he has been trying to get me to shag him for years," Remus replied and Sirius glared.

"Don't tell her that, then she might think I am a puff, you wanker." Sirius feigned annoyance with a small smile back at them.

Hermione sincerely laughed and followed the Marauders up to the third floor. "You see, Hermione, Moony has quite the-" Before Sirius could finish, Remus shoved him and the animagus almost tripped.

Hermione blushed and was thankful that she was behind them, "might be why he told you not to embarrass yourself the other day by walking around naked."

Remus looked back at her and grinned brightly, "Precisely," he said and they got to Sirius' bedroom.

"I am wounded," Sirius grumbled and opened the door.

Hermione gasped because the marauder made great efforts to restore the room to its former glory. Sirius must have swiped some of Hermione's pictures because they were on his walls instead of old posters of bikini models. Instead of being upset at him for it she walked over and saw all the ones he took.

There was the picture of Harry and Ginny kissing and her showing the ring to the camera. Another picture was the one of Hermione and Ginny at Christmas cooking in the kitchen before the Weasley party. The photo of Hermione blowing rose petals and smiling after. Harry and her embracing before he purposed. So much more that he must have pocketed when they went over to grab some of her clothes.

"You kept them?" She asked and he smiled.

"I don't need shifty women on my walls, I have my family now." He said with a shrug and Hermione frowned.

"Most of these are of me."

Remus cleared his throat and nodded, "Well, yes. We both have an affliction."

Hermione walked up to Sirius and hugged him, "You are so much more than you give yourself credit for." She whispered and kissed his cheek.

Hermione pulled away and Sirius raised an eyebrow, "this won't do, Miss Granger," he declared about her pajamas and she frowned.

Sirius flicked his wand at her and her clothes transfigured into one of his large t-shirts and a cute pair of black knickers.

"Sirius Black!" She growled and Remus nodded.

"Always great tastes, mate," the werewolf responded and started to unbutton his shirt.

Sirius threw his shirt unceremoniously on the floor and Remus tossed his shirt down as well. Hermione was trying very hard not to blush at the handsome wizards in front of her. She stood up straighter and tried not to ogle as they disrobed. Remus arched an eyebrow and flicked his belt off as Sirius yanked his pants off.

Hermione could not watch the rest and crawled up in the soft bed with a smile. "Sometimes I do wish I did not have a sensitive nose. It takes away the element of surprise," Remus said and inhaled.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione snapped and did not chance a look at the marauders.

"What did you say, Moony? She randy for us?" Sirius teased and the werewolf chuckled.

"I am going to change my mind and leave," she spat and the Marauders crawled under the covers next to her.

"Not a chance, love. You are stuck with us all night." Sirius told her and she rolled her eyes.

"I am the big spoon," Remus ordered and Sirius nodded and chuckled.

"Very big spoon, I suppose." Sirius retorted with a smirk.

"You, Marauders are horrible," the witch grumbled.

"We know, but you fancy it," Remus whispered with a smile as she rested between them.

They had talked until the early morning hours and Hermione realized how much she didn't want them to leave her.


	8. Chapter 8

Remus woke up first and reached for the witch he fell asleep next to and felt empty space. He opened his eyes and saw that Sirius was still asleep, but Hermione was missing. The werewolf frowned deeply and smelt the air trying to find the source of her absence. He climbed out of bed and threw on his pants from the night before.

Scratching his chest, he wandered down the stairs and started hearing the arguing. "I told you I wasn't shagging them, Ginny!"

"You were squeezed between them like a canine sandwich, Hermione," Ginny snickered and Hermione groaned. "I have to ask, just between me and you. What are you thinking?"

There was a snort and Remus smirked to himself. "If I knew, I would tell you."

"Well, are you happy at least? You seem happier."

"I am so happy. It is crazy to think that a week ago I would have laughed if you told me a couple of young Marauders would fancy me."

"How did it feel to introduce them to Teddy?"

Hermione sighed and he could hear the smile in her voice, "it was perfect, Gin. I know that Remus is quite a bit younger than when he conceived him, but you didn't get a chance to see his face when Teddy took his hand."

"Hermione, we have to talk seriously for a moment."

The two women were silent and Ginny cleared her throat, "if they do stay how is this going to work?"

"I don't know, Ginny."

"You don't like one more than the other?"

Remus leaned closer to the entrance to the kitchen in anticipation and he could see Hermione shake her head. She hung her head and shrugged her shoulders. "They are different and I feel different with each of them."

Ginny giggled and patted the other woman, "completely like you."

Remus walked into the kitchen fully and held his finger to his mouth when Ginny caught him in her eyes. Hermione's back was to the door so she did not see him as he snuck up on her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and nuzzled her neck. She gasped and glanced back to see his soft brown hair.

"Such a naughty werewolf!" she giggled and he smirked against her skin.

"You weren't there when I woke up," he breathed and the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"Ginny decided to come find me for tea and saw us all cuddled in Sirius' bed." Hermione declared and Remus buried his face in her hair.

"You are awfully affectionate for not shagging, Remus," Ginny said suspiciously and Hermione patted his arm.

"The full moon is only a couple of nights away," Hermione replied and Remus pulled away.

"Oh, we shagged like rabbits last night. First me then Sirius and then..." Remus trailed off and Hermione glared up at him.

"Remus Lupin! You are not a liar by nature!" Hermione exclaimed and the werewolf grinned mischievously before making himself a cup of tea.

He gave her a crooked smile and sat down next to her. "Wishful thinking."

Ginny crossed her arms and was grinning. "Here I come over to tell you that I and Harry set a date and I find you sleeping with two men." She told Hermione and the other witch jumped up and screamed for joy.

"Ginny! Oh, Ginny!" Hermione cried and jumped up a few times. "When?"

"September ninth," Ginny said smugly and Hermione clapped. "Will you be my maid of honor?" She asked and Hermione gasped.

"Me?" The woman sat down and stared with big eyes at the red head.

"Yes, you. My best friend. My confidant. The woman I aspire to be half as smart as." Ginny told her and Hermione hugged her.

"You aren't pregnant, are you?" Hermione said pointedly when she pulled away.

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes, "unlike you, I am far from baby crazy. I have my first practice match for the Harpies after the honeymoon."

Remus leaned closer to the two girls and smiled, "congratulations, Ginevra," he murmured and Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"If you are still here don't think you are getting off easily, Remus Lupin. You and Sirius are expected to participate." Ginny told him and Remus grinned.

"I would expect nothing different."

"Ginny, that's months from now... What if..." Hermione skewed her face unnaturally and Ginny shook it.

Her voice was stern, "Hermione, no negative talk today. You and both your boyfriends are expected to go. Period. End of story."

Hermione gasped and blushed, "they aren't boyfriends yet, Gin. Have some tact."

"I, for one, do not mind being one of two as long as I am boyfriend number one." Remus teased and Hermione shook her head.

"Honestly, I think they just want to shag you, Mione. You don't need to call them boyfriends for that." Ginny jeered and Hermione pointed a finger at her.

"Do not encourage him." Hermione declared and Remus frowned.

Without telling the women why, he stood up, left the room and answered the front door. "Good morning, Professor." He declared as he ushered the older witch in.

"Ah, Remus, sometimes I forget you can catch a scent before one knocks. I hope this year has been treating you well." Minerva declared and Remus escorted her into the living room.

"Would you like some tea? I have a feeling you do not decide to visit without intentions." Remus offered and she made a dismissal with her hand.

"No tea, but I was wondering if Sirius Black was around? I must speak to you both." Minerva spoke simply but her eyes were focused.

Remus nodded, "give me two minutes and I will return, hopefully with Sirius." The werewolf left and Hermione watched from the hall as he climbed the stairs.

"Remus?" She asked and he glanced back at her but kept climbing.

Hermione strolled into the living room and saw her former headmistress. "Good morning, Headmistress, how are you?" She asked the woman.

The older witch's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed tightly. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I was just- I mean they were- well..." Hermione could not find a proper explanation for her being at 12 Grimmauld Place with the two young marauders.

McGonagall exhaled heavily and shook her head. "Hermione Granger, you just made this a very complex situation, indeed."

The Marauders appeared quickly and haphazardly dressed as they stood behind Hermione. "Sit, gentlemen. Hermione, maybe you should wait in the kitchen?" The older witch asked and the Marauders frowned at each other.

"Are you sure she cannot sit in?" Sirius asked and Minerva nodded.

Hermione patted both their shoulders and gave them a smile. "It's alright, fill me in after." She kissed each of their cheeks and left.

0o0o

Ginny decided to get Hermione dressed and take her out of the house while McGonagall was talking to the marauders. The red head had no clue how long she was going to be there, but it was an ill omen that she even showed up. Hermione wasn't ignorant to that fact either and as they sat in Ginny and Harry's flat, the witch was pushing food around on her plate.

"It isn't fair, is it?" Ginny asked her and Hermione glanced up.

"No, it isn't," Hermione said flatly and Ginny scowled. "I don't want to say good bye to them. I don't want to not have them make me laugh or groan in frustration. It hasn't even been a week yet, Gin, and I have been more satisfied listening to their stories than ever shagging your brother, no offense."

Ginny nodded and shrugged her shoulders, "it was always them having to leave. We just wanted to believe they could stay."

Hermione shook her head, "what is the point? I cannot say."

Ginny felt sorry for her friend but there was nothing she could do to heal this wound, "would you like to watch one of those sad films and cry?"

Hermione smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I am sorry this ruined your big news."

Ginny waved her off with a smile, "plenty of time to make it up to me, Maid of Honor..." She trailed off with a smile and Hermione giggled.

"Who is going to be Harry's best man?" Hermione asked and Ginny made a face.

"Ron..."

"Oh, kill me now..." Hermione grumbled and smiled at her friend.

"Trust me, I am not thrilled either. I would have even preferred George over Ron. Harry is still having high hopes, twit." Ginny replied and rolled her eyes.

"I have seen what men look like, Ron is by far not my favorite." Hermione spat and Ginny giggled.

"So, you did shag them?"

Hermione shook her head and sighed, "no, unfortunately not. I tried to get Sirius to last night but he felt too guilty and that was how we all ended up talking for hours in bed. Two very dashing marauders, but very worried about the other. I had no clue both of them fancied me until last night. Sirius has always been a flirtatious wanker, and Remus very quiet and affectionate, but I never knew they were serious."

Ginny snorted and cast her head to the ceiling, "not one clue? If that were the case I should have told you before. They have been undressing you for days with their stares."

Hermione sighed and bobbed her head, "Well, your brother is a shining example of how well I know men. Viktor could hardly speak English when I met him. I don't know much about that. Books are never a problem, but relationships..." she finished with a grimace and Ginny giggled.

"How about this, we do the girl thing and you let me tackle that rat's nest you can a hair do. I can drum up enough things to occupy the afternoon and we can take things from there."

Hermione frowned and ran a hand through her hair, "it isn't that bad, Gin."

"It is bad enough for me to need to do it. Please?" Ginny replied and Hermione gave her a nod.

"Alright, if you insist."

 **Later on...**

Hermione stepped from the fireplace at 12 Grimmauld Place and looked around. The house was especially quiet and she checked the rooms, one by one. There was nothing there. No one in the living room. The kitchen completely vacant. The library was quieter than a tomb. Hermione felt a small panic as she sought them out.

Climbing the staircase, she was hoping to find them singing in the bathroom as they showered, or even having a screaming match in one of the spare rooms; nothing. She finally climbed to the top of the house and saw Sirius' room open. Her hands were shaking and the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"Sirius? Remus?" She shamed herself for her voice being so shaky.

She entered the room and saw it had been cleaned, clothes neatly folded and put on the bed. There, right next to their jackets rested a note.

 _ **Dearest Hermione,**_

 _ **We are so sorry that we have to leave in such a rush. If we could go into the details we would, but it is imperative that we must go. Neither of us wanted to, in fact, we begged to stay, but some things don't work out that way. I wish that we could have said goodbye properly, but Professor McGonagall said it was bett**_ ** _er_** _ **that we didn't. Thank you for everything you have done for us. We will miss you more than you ever will know...**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Your Marauders**_

 **PS Moony doesn't know I snatched the letter before we left. I want to tell you we will try to do what we can to return to you, Hermione. Don't look for us, we will find you, I promise.**

Hermione crushed the letter to her chest and shook her head. She hadn't realized she was crying until she saw water spots on Sirius' leather jacket. She didn't even get to say goodbye...


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm still rocking your hoodie_

 _And chewing on the strings_

 _It makes me think about you_

 _So I wear it when I sleep_

 _I kept the broken zipper_

 _And cigarette burns_

 _Still rocking your hoodie_

 _Baby, even though it hurts_

 _Hoodie by Hey Violet_

 _This song plagued me while writing this chapter! Anyway, I hope you all aren't too mad at me for being so horrible to our Marauders and Hermione. Enjoy._

 _0o0o_

Hermione glanced at the time on her clock and sighed, it was almost time for the dinner at the Burrow. She had fixed her layered hair and straightened her shirt before grabbing the jacket on her bed. She slipped it on and headed to her fireplace. Unceremoniously she threw the floo dust in and called out for the Burrow.

George was sitting with Ron and Arthur when Hermione appeared and started dusting off her jacket. "Mione!" George shouted with a smile and stood up.

He took in her appearance and gave her a look of pity, "I like your outfit," he tried a smile and she nodded.

"Me too," she murmured and glanced around. "Ginny here yet or is she going to meet up with Harry before his party?"

George shifted his head toward the kitchen and patted her shoulder, "she has been waiting for you."

She could feel the Weasley's watching her and she couldn't blame them. She knew what they said when she wasn't around. 'that girl fancied them even though they were going to leave'. 'It's a shame that she can't just get over it.' All of the sort as the weeks were turning into months. It was a true shame and she was the first to agree.

Hermione caught Ginny's eye and nodded for her to head outside without letting her mother knew Hermione had arrived. Molly was busy putting the final touches on a cake and consumed with the task. The brown-haired witch snuck behind her and they left through the back door.

"You look good, Mione," Ginny said as they stood outside.

Hermione smiled and pulled out Sirius' old pack of cigarettes. She lit it with his lighter and held the cigarette before speaking. "Thanks, Gin. Harry still at work?"

Ginny noted the cigarette and frowned, "don't you think it's time, Mione? You cannot mourn that week for too much longer before it is an obsession."

She never smoked the cigarettes she lit, she just missed the disgusting smell of them. "I have no clue what you are talking about."

"You are wearing their clothes. You are lighting cigs and you hate the smell. I have it on good authority that you tuck Remus' sweater around you when you sleep. I know you miss them, but I miss you too." Ginny grimaced and Hermione sighed.

"I know, but tonight isn't a night for me. Harry has been doing overtime and we finally have had time to throw him a late birthday dinner. Your wedding is in a few short weeks and Merlin knows that we have been busy with that. I am fine, this is just me coping, Gin."

Ginny tried a smile and shook her head, "I am sorry, Mione. I just worry about you." She paused and shrugged, "how did your job interview go?" She changed the subject.

Hermione ashed the cigarette and smiled, "I got the job. Don't ruin Harry's night with my announcement. I will tell everyone after my first week. I start Monday."

Ginny took Hermione in a big hug and giggled, "I am so proud of you, Mione!"

"Obviously I will have to work my way up, but at least I can maybe propose a change for magical creatures that deserve better treatment..." She trailed off and Ginny pulled away.

"Oh, Hermione, that is a beautiful testament," Ginny murmured and Hermione smiled.

Hermione gazed up at the moon and saw that it was waning which made her feel deep sorrow. "Come on, let's head inside, it is time for your mother to hassle me about my silly outfit." She said and turned her vision back to the other witch.

They wandered inside and Molly chided Hermione for nearly ten minutes for her lack of care in her appearance. The young witch just smiled and nodded as the mother grew irritated at her passive attitude. "I am sorry that you haven't found your parents yet, but, Hermione, I would like to think I am like your second mother. I care about you." Molly finished and Hermione hugged her.

"I love you too, Molly." She sighed and the older witch crushed her in a hug.

The young woman managed to leave the kitchen after that and saw Harry walk into the Burrow. She waved at him and he grinned at her. He shuffled over to her and took her in his arms. "There's that crazy witch!" He shouted and she giggled. "Finally done with the crap, can you talk proper again?"

Hermione opened her mouth and showed him the lack of anything in there, "a week ago," she confirmed and he nodded.

"That's good! I heard about your job, don't worry I won't rat you out yet." He whispered in her ear and she patted his shoulder. "What was your..." He trailed off knowing she knew.

"It is a complete surprise and I will show you later." She told him and he chuckled.

"You did end up taking some of them with you aside from their attire." He told her with a nod and she sighed.

"You know me, can't help myself," she rolled her eyes and he pointed to the kitchen.

His voice was cheery when he spoke, "I am going to say hello to my future wife and mother in law." She watched him go and he turned before he left her. "I have a surprise for you. I will give it to you later."

Hands went on her shoulder and she turned to see Ron, "Hello, Mione. How are you doing?" He asked and she smiled.

"I am alright," she murmured and he nodded.

His voice was unsure, "well, I was thinking, maybe we could go out sometime?" When he finished he rubbed the back of his neck.

The witch's smile evolved as she talked, "well, as long as it is somewhere expensive. You are paying by the way. The works, Ronald Weasley," she declared and pointed at him.

He blushed deeply and nodded, "alright, Mione. How about next week some time?"

She made a dismissive gesture and rolled her eyes, "Pick a day and I will see if I am free." Hermione left him standing there and went to get a drink.

If there was anything Sirius Black taught her it was that confidence and a bit of drinking were good staples in moderation. She had just finished pouring herself a glass when the front door opened and she saw a group of people she could only say she recognized as working at the Ministry of Magic.

Harry came in and greeted them and Arthur was giving them a healthy introduction to the Burrow. The witch sighed and glanced at the fireplace; she had no interest in schmoozing tonight. She missed curling up on the couch in his sweater and reading a book.

"That's a nice jacket, where can I get one?" A man's voice declared and she turned to the stranger.

Hermione smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Well, you have to kill someone."

The man laughed and held out his hand, "Caleb Slate, nice to meet you," he declared as she shook his hand.

"American? I haven't heard of Slate out here," she noted and he flashed a great smile.

He had deep brown hair and bright amber eyes, "yes, I went to school in America."

Another gentleman approached and patted Caleb on the shoulder, "who's your friend, Caleb?"

This man had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, "My name is Hermione Granger, you both must work with Harry?" She asked and shook the stranger's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hermione. Chander, Rollin Chander." He introduced himself and she nodded.

"You have known Harry Potter for a long while? I think I read you were school buddies?" Caleb asked and she nodded.

"Very close in school," she declared and Caleb went to get a drink.

She rubbed her arm over her jacket, "if you will excuse me, fellas. I am in need of some air." She murmured and walked off with her drink.

Hermione left the Burrow through the front door and shook her head as she wandered to the side of the house. She watched the going on through the window and exhaled heavily. Pulling out Sirius' pack, she noted she only had two more left. That was the realization that she was going to run out of him soon.

The witch pulled out one of them and lit it before pulling the pack away. "Can I bump one from you?" Caleb's voice entered her silence and she turned to him.

Her face contorted and she bit back a small whimper, "I only have one left, if you want to share, I just light it from habit." She offered her lit one to him and he frowned.

"You don't smoke it, you just burn it?" He inquired and she nodded.

He took the cigarette and puffed on it deeply, "Oh, Merlin, I haven't had a good fag in so long."

She sighed and smiled, "they are probably stale."

He shook his head and took one more puff before handing it back to her. "It doesn't matter after a long day." He watched her watching the people inside, "so how did you really get that jacket? Ex-boyfriend?"

Hermione giggled and nodded, "something like that. I liked it so much I kept it when he left."

"He is a bloody wanker," the wizard grumbled and she handed him the cigarette back.

"Long story, him and his best mate had to leave." She said bluntly and he snorted.

"Two of them? You sound quite busy." He retorted and she grinned.

"You wouldn't expect anything else from me, I promise you."

Rollin popped outside and smiled, "I was wondering if I might join?"

"By all means," Hermione held her drink up and he grinned.

Caleb handed the cigarette back to her and she saw it was almost gone, "Did you want a puff, Rollin?"

He made a face and shook his head, "nasty habit. Caleb is a nasty dog."

Hermione frowned, "a dog?"

"His name..." Rollin trailed off and Caleb snorted.

"You only say that because you want to fuck me, Rollin."

"I swear, you both seem so familiar. I must be obsessing." Hermione grumbled and shook her head. "Here, kill it, I am going in." She handed the rest of the cigarette to Caleb and went inside.

The Burrow was still buzzing with people and Harry grabbed Hermione as she was slowly making her way to the fireplace. "No, you don't. You are staying."

"Harry," she started and he shook his head.

"You need to go circulate. Be Hermione Granger. Do the courageous thing." Harry insisted and she nodded.

"Alright, but I will for you. I have no interest in being social."

Harry smiled and nodded, "good. Did you get a chance to meet the guys from the office? They are characters from America."

Hermione sighed and nodded, "they are very nice, Harry. They just are too familiar for me."

Harry dragged her over to the spirits and got her another drink. "Drink. Be merry. Have fun."

She groaned and downed her drink and he got her another one. "Alright," she nodded and swigged her drink.

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "Ginny is going to watch that fireplace like a hawk so don't make her angry."

Harry shook her gently and walked back over to the group he was talking with. Hermione cantered around the edge of the group and caught Ron waving at her. She smiled at him and gave him a nod before she decided to run to the restroom. Finishing her glass, she set it down at the stairs and climbed up.

Hermione could admit when she was feeling a bit tipsy from her drinks and today was no exception. The stairs were not her favorite thing to climb in this house as she made her way to the third floor. The witch got there and Rollin was walking down as she was going up.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"A bit tipsy, I will be fine." She declared and he took her hand.

"Let a gentleman help you?" He offered and she smiled.

He assisted her up to the third floor and she turned to him, "thank you."

"It is always a pleasure, Hermione." The inflections in his voice seemed so unique.

Hermione sighed and smiled, "sometimes I feel like I am chasing ghosts, thank you." She left it at that and went into the bathroom.

Fixing her hair, placing a bit more lip gloss on and touching up her dark eye shadow made her feel a bit better. The jacket looked giant on her but it made her smile. "Sirius would be annoyed that I have created creases on the sleeves." She giggled to herself and finished her business.

0o0o

Luna had arrived later in the evening and Hermione spent a good portion of her time after dinner with the girl. She spoke of her latest travels and Hermione was sincerely intrigued to hear about her journey and findings. It was the first time in a measure of time that she had felt interested in anything but sulking.

"It was inspiring to see the rainforests in South America. If you want to come with me next time, Hermione, just let me know." Luna said with a soft smile and Hermione grinned.

"I am overdue for a trip I think. I miss adventures," Hermione admitted and Luna nodded.

"Is Sirius Black here? I could have sworn I smelt his aftershave." Luna glanced around and Hermione frowned.

"You know what his aftershave smells like?" Hermione asked and she nodded.

"It is an expensive herbal extract. I remember the bottle from Grimmauld Place when Harry needed help digging through things." The dreamy girl replied and Hermione leaned closer.

"Does my jacket smell like it?" The older witch asked and Luna shook her head.

Luna spoke but seemed focused on finding the man, "did Harry bring him out of the veil?"

Hermione shook her head, "no, Luna. He is gone."

Luna shrugged and beamed, "well, I must be smelling the gnomes pollinating the stinkweedles. It is easily mistaken."

Hermione sunk and gave her a weak nod, "must be," she murmured.

"Miss Luna Lovegood, it is a pleasure," Rollin's voice rang from behind Hermione.

Luna gazed at the man and tilted her head, "are you a very good friend of Harry Potter's?"

Rollin walked over and shook her hand, "Rollin Chander, a transfer from America."

Luna giggled and shook her head, "is that a real name?" She asked sincerely and the man blushed lightly.

"I would think so," he told her and she gave him a smirk.

"Luna?" Hermione asked and Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"If you insist, Rollin. I am going to ask Harry a question about the garden, I will return."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and smiled, "Luna is very unique." She told him and he smirked.

"Very. I bet she was interesting to go to school with."

"If you'll-" he interrupted her.

"Are you avoiding me, Miss Granger?" He asked and she froze.

"Yes," she said truthfully.

Rollin frowned and sighed, "that is quite unfortunate. I was hoping to pick your mind about magical theory. Harry told me you were excellent company when debating such topics."

"That right there is the reason. You seem so familiar it is almost painful. I just want to stew in my own memories and let them last a bit longer before I have to let it go." She hissed and he seemed taken back.

"My apologies, but I am not quite following."

Hermione took his hand and smiled, "it is not you. I suffered a loss a couple of months ago and it was hard. I just wanted to give it a chance to capture it and bottle it for later."

"You are very eloquent about love, Hermione." Rollin declared and she nodded.

His smile was soft and the grip of his hand in hers was warmer than she expected. "I am going to go grab another drink and learn how to smile again." She jested and he gave her a nod.

"Tossers and Cads, we are headed to Grimmauld Place in a few moments for the end of the night festivities!" Ginny hollered and Hermione froze.

Hermione had only been over there once in the last couple of months. Just to grab the few things of theirs she wanted to keep her company. Hermione went toward the fireplace and was close to getting out of there when someone grabbed her.

"No, no, antisocial twit. You are coming with us." George scooped her under his arm and smiled at her.

"George, I really cannot." She whimpered and he laughed.

"You are going to. We have a huge surprise for you."

"A new cat to keep me company?" She asked hopefully and he shook his head.

"A drinking game inspired by you!" He howled and Hermione groaned.

Harry smiled at her and headed over first with Ginny in tow. George offered Hermione to go and she knew he would drag her from her flat if she didn't go. She tossed floo powder in and called out 12 Grimmauld Place. The witch dusted her clothes off and sighed as the usual smells of the house hit her.

Ginny was smiling at her and waved for her to follow. "alright, we do indeed have a drinking game inspired by you so you are going to be our special guest."

"I thought this was Harry's party, Gin?" Hermione growled and the red head laughed.

Ginny pointed at her and smirked, "it is Harry's desire to have this night of getting pissed be about you. So, we are making it about you."

Hermione rolled her eyes as the witch tugged her into the kitchen and sat her down at the head of the table. "What is this game?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"It is simple really, it is a muggle game I have come to enjoy," George declared and smirked as he came in. "But instead of drinking drinks we know what they are, I have brought my own mixtures. One makes you burp bubble animals, another makes you admit a silly secret. I have many more and we all pass them around." He explained it and Hermione rolled her eyes.

George placed about twenty black bottles on the table. There were no labels or anything to tell them apart. A few people from the party shuffled in; Ron, Luna, Rollin, Caleb, Ginny's friend from her Quidditch team, and Harry. When they sat down, Harry kindly offered Caleb and Rollin seats next to Hermione. She wanted to tell him sarcastically that it doesn't look suspicious at all what he was doing.

In fact, Hermione knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to show her there are other men out there like them. That they could bring her the same feelings and she could get over her loss easier. Maybe even rebound so she could eventually find satisfaction in being with Ron again. He was completely wrong.

"The game is simple," George started passing around the bottles. "Someone says they haven't done something and those who have, drink. The bottles have random alcoholic enchantments so beware. Some might make you fart a song and others might make you admit things you didn't know you knew. After a question, The bottles will be returned to the center of the table and randomly spin again."

Hermione put her face on the table and rocked it. "I have a feeling I am going to get bloody pissed."

The glasses appeared in front of everyone and they poured their drinks. "I can start," Ginny said with a smile. "I have never Polyjuiced myself into a cat."

Hermione glared at her, "I will get you, Ginny Weasley," she growled and drank her drink.

Of course, no one else had to and she ended up with the drink that made her float out of her chair, "George Weasley!" She shouted and then started to giggle.

She was grasping at the table trying to stay in place while giggling and finally landed with a thump back in her chair.

"I have never kissed Ronald Weasley, that includes on the cheek, Gin." Harry declared and the Weasley's started laughing.

Hermione switched out her bottle and poured a new one. She watched George, Ginny, and Valmai all take their shots and then took hers. Hermione opened her mouth to speak and bubbles came out. Every time she opened her mouth, more were coming out. George had smoke coming from his nose and he was panting like his mouth was on fire. Ginny ended up with the farting song bottle and Valmai was changing colors.

"I have never howled under the full moon," George declared and the two men next to her drank.

Hermione, of course, drank, and Harry did as well. They used to every once and awhile step outside and howl at the full moon after the war. They missed Remus together.

"You have howled under the full moon light?" Hermione asked skeptically, her glare right at Caleb.

Rollin and Caleb both nodded, "it is quite a custom for us. Hungry like the wolf, you know?" Caleb replied and Hermione snorted.

"I have never snogged a woman silly," Luna uttered and grinned as all the men at the table drinking.

"Good show, Luna!" Ginny giggled and Luna nodded.

Hermione was still glaring at Caleb and he grinned at her after the bubbles finished coming from his mouth. "I have never shagged someone and walked away being unsatisfied," he said with a challenging stare.

Hermione stood up, switched the bottles and poured herself a glass, without losing his eye contact. She took her glass and downed the liquid. "I have never had a one night shag."

Both the men next to her drank and she sat down. George also drank and so did Ron. Ginny glanced at Harry who shook his head smugly. "Not I, you are my one and only, Gin."

"I have never sucked on a knob," Rollin declared and the whole room was silent and the men glanced at the girls.

Ginny blushed and groaned as she drank, making the laughter start. Valmai drank, but Luna shook her head with a smile. Everyone looked at Hermione who was scarlet. She rolled her eyes and drank the shot. This one was different and she felt a build up in her chest. When she opened her mouth words came flying out. "I had a school girl crush on a professor!" She gasped and shook her head.

"I knew it! Pay up!" George hollered at Ron who handed him a few galleons.

"Who?" Ginny asked with a giggle.

Hermione shook her head, "one secret a night!"

"It was bloody Snape, wasn't it? You are into those greasy gits." George taunted her and Hermione laughed.

"Never, that is just disgusting," the witch grimaced and stuck her tongue out.

Harry's eyes grew large. "It was Lupin," he said and gasped. "You had a crush on Remus Lupin in school!"

Hermione turned bright red and covered her mouth. "Oh, Merlin! It was!" Ginny exclaimed and danced in her seat.

"Yes, alright, I did, but intelligence is a hard quality to find. Look at who is sitting around the table tonight." Hermione retorted and there was an uproar of laughter.

"Personally, I have never used magic to disguise myself as someone else." Valmai murmured and Hermione groaned.

She was beyond lightheaded from all the drinking. The witch took her shot, George, Harry, and Ron did as well, but what surprised her was the two men next to her. They took their shot and received their effects. They were quiet and were making silent glances at each other, but avoiding her. It suddenly dawned on her and her anger peaked.

Hermione stood up with her wand out, everyone went quiet. "If I cast this and find out you are someone else, I am going to curse you to oblivion."

Caleb and Rollin stood up, "Hermione, you don't want to do that." Harry warned her.

Caleb went to speak, "Hermione-"

"Revelio," she declared and both men started to change drastically; they changed and Hermione left the room.

"Well, that could have gone better," Sirius declared straightening his shirt.

"Much better than that..." Remus trailed off.

Sirius turned to the room and smiled, "Hello, I am Sirius Black, if you didn't know that already."

Remus put a hand on his face, "we are buggered, mate."


	10. Chapter 10

"Of all the stupid, reckless, moronic and careless things to do, you do this?" Ginny was screaming at Harry and smacking his arm. "She has been walking around like someone died!" Ginny gave him a few more smacks before rounding the table.

She stood in front of the marauders and pointed a finger, "what gives you the right to toy with her!"

"What did you want us to do? March into the Burrow and go 'Honey, we are home! Guess what? The Ministry of Magic cleared us and we can now shag you and you can have our babies!' Yes, that sounds about right." Sirius was annoyed and Remus was shaking his head.

"Yes! That is exactly what you should have done! Now she's probably figuring out how to drunkenly box up your stuff and never see you again! Do you know how long that witch has cried about you both?" Ginny exclaimed and Sirius grimaced.

Ginny turned to Remus and poked him, "she was sleeping with your sweater just to be near you."

She shoved Sirius and glowered at him, "she was lighting cigarettes and letting them burn because she missed your disgusting habit!"

The marauders glanced at each other and they knew they were wrong. "It wasn't supposed to go like this, Gin." Harry tried to interject. "I had a plan. They were going to have her wake up in their arms. But I wanted them here so they could see her."

"That was the most moronic plan I have ever heard!" She had turned on full fury to Harry.

George cleared his throat and stood, "Gin, maybe someone should go get the drunken witch? She could cause herself more issues. As for the rest of us, let's kindly move to the living room..." He trailed off and all but the Potters and marauders left the kitchen.

Remus and Sirius moved to leave and Ginny shook her head, "you have done enough. I suggest you come up with a plan to apologize in a large way." She turned to Harry and pointed at him, "did the marauders rub off on you? Coming up with such an awful plan!"

Harry blushed deeply and her accusation was confirmed, "I didn't realize she would notice, Gin. Hermione is sharp but I had been feeding her drinks all night."

Ginny growled and shook her head, "I love you, but, Harry Potter, you are a complete tosser."

"I just wanted her to wake up with them like it was a bad dream," Harry said chagrined.

Ginny ran a hand through her hair and groaned, "I hope you know you are sleeping on the couch... As for you two, you better start plotting something big for her. Now, I am going to go over to her flat and maybe calm her down." Ginny straightened her clothing and Remus reached for her.

He hugged her gently and she sighed, "We are sorry, Ginny. It was never supposed to hurt her."

She pulled away and shook her finger again at them. "I mean it. Come up with something." With that, the red head left them in the kitchen.

"I am not sure who I am more afraid of, her or her mother," Sirius remarked and Remus nodded.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and approached them, "well, what is the plan?"

"Not sure, but it has to be elegant." Remus scratched his chin.

0o0o

"Moony! It has been two bloody weeks. Two weeks of her completely ignoring us!" Sirius shouted and tossed a cup at the wall, making it shatter.

Remus was sitting drinking his tea at the table and rolled his eyes as he read the paper. "Please remind me again, Sirius."

"You aren't the least bit worried?" Sirius snapped and Remus shrugged his shoulders.

The werewolf sipped his tea before responding, "she is punishing us. Take your bloody medicine, Padfoot."

The animagus glared at him, "this isn't punishment, this is torture. It is cruel."

"You don't think I don't feel the same way? I just know that we aren't going to win her back if we get flustered while she puts us on time out. You heard what she did to Harry; she made him wear witch dress robes to the last dinner at the Burrow. Our witch has a sadistic streak," Remus reminded his best mate who growled.

Remus heard the fireplace and soft heels thump on the floor. Her scent drifted into the room and Remus' nose flared as she walked toward the kitchen. "Just coming by to grab something I left here, fellas." Hermione declared and did not bother to pop into the kitchen.

Sirius dashed to the stairwell and Remus stood with him, but put an arm in front of him; It clearly said let her come to us. When Hermione descended she had on the most gorgeous dress on. It was a curvy maroon dress that cupped her supply chest tightly and ended mid-thigh. It was tight around her torso and flared to a wispy skirt. "Just had to grab my favorite shawl," she told them with a smile as she noted their stunned expressions.

"Kitten, where are you going?" Sirius finally asked and she got to the floor before speaking.

"Oh, I have a date." She told them and Remus growled.

"No, you do not," the werewolf muttered and Sirius patted his shoulder.

Hermione smiled gently and ran a hand over his cheek, "I do indeed."

Remus' eyes flickered and she could see she was walking the fine line between him being territorial and angry. "Breathe, Moony." Sirius hissed and ran a hand through his own hair.

The werewolf pointed a finger at the small witch and towered over her, "you don't cut yourself off from us just to go out and play with some wanker." He growled and she glared at him. "I am not done Miss Granger. You have yet to answer any of our owls, respond to our gifts or requests to see you. Enough," he finished and Hermione's exterior defiance crumbled.

Hermione rubbed her arm and sighed, "I was just going to Andromeda's dinner party and assisting with taking care of Teddy." She admitted and tilted her head to the side.

The motion itself calmed the werewolf and his heart slowed, "Don't think your submission is enough for me to not still be perturbed with your games instead of talking with us. We have waited very patiently."

Hermione frowned and put her hands on her hips, "I was not submitting, Remus."

The werewolf chuckled and shrugged shoulders, "alright, Hermione. Tell us. What are we supposed to do to make you talk with us?"

"I have a theory," Sirius finally spoke and stepped next to both of them, "she wants to come back, but is too prideful to ask."

Hermione glowered at him and folded her arms over her chest, "Sirius Black, I never asked that once." She let out a guttural sound and unfolded her arms, "it doesn't work like that and you need to figure it out, marauders. I am going to this dinner and maybe when I am done we can talk like civil people, but for now I am running late."

She stomped away and they watched her walk toward the living room. The fireplace went off again and Remus snorted, "she smelt absolutely guilty. Don't you agree?"

Sirius nodded and grimaced, "what a testy little thing she is. Maybe we need to make her less stubborn..." Sirius trailed off and tapped his chin, "I have an idea."

Remus glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Pray tell, does this one have to do with deceit?"

Sirius shook his head, "no, it has to do with blatant disregard to her punishment." Remus glared at him and the animagus chuckled, "we are half way there, Moony. You saw what she did tonight."

"If this ends up being another bad idea, Pads, I am biting you," Remus grumbled and Sirius barked out a stream of laughter.

"You know I love it when you talk dirty," the animagus retorted and the werewolf grinned.

0o0o

Hermione enjoyed the dinner party and doting on the young Lupin. She was so distracted from deciding what to do with her marauders she didn't realize everyone was saying goodbye. Hermione took the boy in her arms and walked over by Andromeda who was saying her farewells. "Do you feel like tea, dear?" She asked the young witch holding her grandson.

Hermione smiled and nodded as the last of the guests left. "That sounds lovely, Andromeda."

"Lovely!" Teddy shouted and the witches laughed.

Hermione escorted them into the sitting room and the young witch held the boy in her arms as a house elf brought in tea. Andromeda smiled over at her and sighed. "What a very good night. It was nice to have Teddy have someone he loves sitting with him."

Teddy was curled in Hermione's arms as she rocked lightly and his fingers twirled in her hair. "I love him too. He is such a good boy." She could tell the boy was sleepy.

"My cousin and Remus came by the other day. Seems someone has been ignoring them." Andromeda declared and Hermione blushed.

"They played a rotten joke on me," Hermione clarified and the older witch nodded.

"Remus told me, he also expressed his regret for the lack of foresight to see that you might feel betrayed by it."

Hermione wasn't sure what the older woman was getting at. "I am uncertain..." Hermione trailed off trying to find words.

"At my reasoning for bringing this visit up?" She finished and Hermione nodded sipping her tea.

"Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin were always naughty boys, Hermione. These people you used to know, they saw things they should have never had to see; that stains someone's heart. But these young wizards did not see the darkness that their older selves did. So, they tend to be a bit more reckless. Are you following?"

Hermione sighed heavily and gave her a motion of agreement. "I believe so. You are telling me they are still young at heart and a bit of mind too."

Andromeda nodded slowly and smiled, "they are witty boys, but they are boys. Boys who happen to fancy seeing you again." Hermione pursed her lips and moved to speak but the other witch shook her head. "I knew from the moment you three stepped into my home. That is not something they advertise freely."

Teddy was breathing heavily and Hermione glanced down to see him asleep. "I am going to put him to bed and head home."

"Travel safely," the older witch declared as the young witch departed from the room.

Hermione took the toddler to his room and tucked him in with a kiss. "See you soon, Teddy Bear." She whispered and left.

She was relieved the long night was over and was looking forward to a long bath when she walked into her flat. Hermione turned on her lights and screamed! Her flat was completely empty and she went from room to room to see it was cleared out. Finally moving to the kitchen, she saw a single piece of parchment.

 _Hello, love,_

 _We are holding your belongings hostage until you come to talk to us._

 _Marauders_

 _PS completely Moony's idea. Just jesting._

Hermione was so angry she couldn't believe their nerves! Stomping to the fireplace and tossing floo powder in it, she growled, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!"

She was so flustered she barely was able to stop herself from falling forward. Marching into the kitchen, there were her marauders sitting ever so smug. Hermione glared and folded her arms as they stared at her a moment before offering her a chair.

"Please, sit," Remus declared and Hermione walked over to the chair.

The witch sat down and Sirius glanced at Remus before turning to her and smiling, "I was hoping that made it clear."

"Loud and clear, Sirius. What do you want?" Hermione snapped and Remus put his hands on the table in front of her.

"We want to talk. Do not give me that look, Hermione. Drastic times call for drastic measures. You are avoiding us and not just because you are rightfully angry. Talk." Remus demanded gently and Hermione pursed her lips.

"You left me." She snapped and Sirius cringed.

"It isn't like we could send owls out while we were under lock down. Seems your ex-boyfriend likes to report possible issues to his superiors. It took them two months to decide what to do with us. Do you know how hard it is to get Moony to relax in a strange place during the moon?" Sirius told her and she sighed heavily.

She dipped her head and rubbed her neck, "I did not appreciate your attempt to surprise me. Things like that make me skittish." Remus cleared his throat and Sirius' eyes narrowed.

Sirius frowned and pointed at her, "what is your animagus form?"

Her head snapped up and saw the marauders glance at each other and Remus raised an eyebrow before returning to her. "How did you know about that?"

"Harry, he updated us," Remus confirmed and Hermione grimaced.

"I haven't told anyone, I didn't think it was going to matter. I did it because I missed you both." She confessed and Sirius chuckled.

"Are you going to tell us?"

She shook her head with a small smile, "not tonight," she said to him and Remus leaned over the table.

"I have a feeling you know why we are asking you," Remus declared and she furrowed her brow.

She shook her head and sighed, "no, Remus," the witch admitted and huffed, "am I going to get my things back?"

The marauders glanced at each other and Remus's lip twitched before he turned back to her, "no. We are going to make you an offer. Stay with us until the wedding. Harry and Ginny are getting married next week and we want you to stay with us. If you want your things back in your flat after that, we can return it."

She glowered, "you are holding them hostage so I shag you both?"

Sirius chuckled and shook his head, "no, love. Shagging was not a part of that deal. You thought of that yourself."

Hermione blushed scarlet and cleared her throat, "don't think you have gotten in my good graces yet, marauders. I require my clothing so I can go shower." She stood up and Remus grinned.

"They are in your room," he told her and she tossed her hair behind her shoulders and walked out of the kitchen.

"She is quite attractive when she is annoyed. Clueless, but nice to look at." Sirius mused and Remus snorted.

"I bet you every galleon in your vault she is canine," Remus replied and Sirius smirked.

"I am not placing that bet, I know you are right." Sirius voiced with a nod and Remus grimaced.

"This complicates things yet again, Pads." Remus murmured and ran a hand through his hair.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why it would. It isn't like I am your bitch."

"Thank Merlin for that. You would be ruined." The werewolf teased and Sirius chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

The Marauders left her alone for the night, but Hermione couldn't sleep. She had awoken from another nightmare and decided her best recourse would to go read. Stumbling down the stairs, she went and fetched herself a fresh cup of tea before anything else. The witch tiredly dressed her cup and walked into the library, but she was not alone.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Remus asked her and she shook her head.

He was sitting on the couch and moved from his lounging position to make room. She untucked her book from her arms and placed her cup down before sitting next to him. He could see she was pretty uncomfortable so he grabbed his book and rested his back against the couch. Hermione glanced over at him with a tilted head and a quizzical expression.

"Why are you awake, Moony?" She inquired and he smiled.

"Sometimes it is hard to find a good position. I am restless." He remarked and fully turned to her.

Risking her anger, the werewolf tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes closed and she welcomed his hand to her cheek. "I am still mad at you," she breathed and he chuckled.

"I can imagine why. I would be pretty angry too. Then again, I have had many years with Sirius and James doing things to me and around me for the betterment of ourselves. We are marauders. We get on each other's nerves and do stupid things."

Her smile appeared and she stared at him, "tell me about something then. Anything embarrassing or funny that they had done to you."

Remus chuckled and sighed, "well, it was fifth year. I had just lost my virginity the night before to a lovely Ravenclaw girl, absolutely a piece of work, but way too clingy. They had waited for me to come back to the dormitories to tell them about it. Yes, absolutely mortifying, but they had all but pushed me to do it." He paused, his cheeks were pink, "they decided to end each sentence the next day outside of classes with 'Remus got shagged,' and most of the school had at least heard it from them at one point that day."

Hermione giggled and sighed, "that is actually quite funny."

"James was gone for Lilly for many years. Sirius used to walk around and recite poetry to her that was borderline scandalous and say 'Love, James,' at the end of each one." Remus declared and he had Hermione truly laughing.

Remus ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "we had tons of fun. I used to trick Sirius into asking out girls he had already shagged by saying they didn't remember him, which would get his pride hurt. It was a bit of an ego humbler for him to get slapped by them. I needed to keep him in check." The werewolf grinned wolfishly and the witch exhaled.

"You were the sneaky one? The broody book reader, but always the secret brains? Harry also tells me that if I had a twin sister it would have ruined the school because we would always fight for who was smarter. I was a bit of your favorite in class I think. I hoped so at least. We all now know I had a crush on you..." She trailed off with a giggle and shook her head.

"That is a pretty nice compliment. I have to tell you, I was very pleased to know you crushed on the older version of myself."

He did not give her a second to reply, he kissed her gently and she obliged. She missed him so much and was so upset at them for so long. Hermione straddled his lap and deepened the kiss running her hands over his chest. "No, no, Hermione, we shouldn't." He grumbled as she continued her attack.

She leaned over and nipped at his neck, making him growl, "Hermione," he pulled her off of him and pinned her to the couch. "I am going to accidentally hurt you if you don't let me pace myself..." He murmured and she gasped.

Realization hit her and she blushed fiercely, "oh, Remus, I am sorry..."

"The caveats of being a werewolf. If I desired to, I would absolutely break you," he grumbled and pulled away. "But I won't."

She sat up and he chuckled, "It really is a bugger of a thing. I would love to be completely depraved in our temple, but I really can't afford to explain to Harry why we needed to keep you in bed for days."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "depraved in our temple. Only a bookish boy would call a library a temple," she teased and he exhaled.

"You did not even blink when I told you that," he raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

"Seems Sirius has rubbed off on me a bit," she snickered and he grinned.

His smirk grew impish and he dragged fingertips across her revealed skin by the collar on her shirt, "tell me, how did a sweet girl like you end up pining for us?"

The skin on her neck developed goose bumps and she shuddered lightly, "you both are pretty convincing."

"I have to admit, I was sure you had moved on until I saw you at the Burrow. I remembered being buried in your hair that last morning and begging to have you. I am not Sirius, I do not have dashing looks or a smooth tongue... I also don't want him left out, so we are at an impasse. Still. If I asked him he would give up on perusing you and he would never ask me to."

Hermione turned to him and frowned, "why is that, Remus. As forthright as he can be and a bit self-involved, he bends to your needs. I know he cares about you, but I remember the night I asked him to shag me. He was physically tormented by it."

"He speaks my language." He told her simply and she glared.

"Specifics, Moony," she growled and he chuckled.

"Well, he is a dog and I am a werewolf," Remus was smiling and trying to get her to piece it together on her own.

Hermione tilted her head in thought and her eyes narrowed, "no," she said with pursed lips and he nodded.

"Sirius is a pack mate, not just a marauder. No biting, no ritual or any weird magics, it's all natural state of affairs. He understands me and I understand him."

Hermione frowned and pointed a finger at him, "then why the difference?"

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "I am a bit more forceful as a werewolf we can say? He's a dopey sweet dog. Loyal to the end."

"He's a beta?"

Remus snorted and chuckled, "hardly. He is just pack. There is no alphas or betas. It is my voice that is strongest during the moon and his is when I get to gladly step down after as he tends to my wounds and health. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"You were waiting for me?" She asked and he nodded.

Remus ran a hand through his hair and shot her a guilty smile, "I had a feeling you were going to come down here at some point. What is your animagus form?" He cut to the chase and she blushed. "You are a canine of some sort?"

She nodded slowly and he looked like the wind got knocked out of him, "I am sorry," she murmured and took his hand. "Is that a bad thing for you?"

"Not terrible, not even bad, but complicated. James and Peter were easy to deal with. They weren't left out of the mix, but not on the same level that Sirius understood me. While Sirius Black is an enigma on his own, he knew I understood him as well. It was easier to deal with his mood swings and his secret self-loathing and insecurities with our bond. James was his ego fanner, but I am his rock. It's a string of consciousness I can only describe as organic." He finished and Hermione bit the inside of her cheek.

"You are worried about disrupting the balance," she said and Remus huffed.

"Precisely," he voiced and ran a hand over his face. "You aren't exactly Miss Subservient," he teased and she rolled her eyes.

She gasped when she remembered what he said earlier, "oh for Merlin sakes, I did do that!"

Remus knew she was talking about her gesture and chuckled, "yes, you did. And I appreciated it."

"Wait a moment, you aren't dominant..." She trailed off with a hard look.

His lips curved lopsided and he raised an eyebrow, "part of you thinks so." Remus rolled his eyes playfully. "Part of you is trying to figure it out. You will, don't worry. That just leads me to stand by what I say. Neither one of us should do anything with you. We have stayed pretty even toed despite my condition and with the mix a female wolf or dog or what have you... it could really pose an issue."

"Female because of breeding pairs in essence?" She asked and Remus smirked.

"In essence," he repeated.

"I am not part of this pack you are speaking of however."

"Yet. You would be if we spent a full moon together. Pack animals, Hermione. Lone wolves suffer, the pack survives." He replied and it all clicked together.

The silent conversations they seemed to have. The playful borderline flirtatious banter between them despite their disinterest to each other romantically. They know how each other feel. It was quite touching really that they could be that close.

"It is wonderful that you two have each other," she said with a simple nod.

Remus ran a thumb over the palm of her hand, "it is, but this has been a true test of meddle for us. I really want to do deviant things to you." He said with a wolfish grin. "not a mood I generally take. That is usually Sirius' cup of tea."

Hermione was the color of beets, "why the honesty?"

"No more secrets. I promise," he murmured and squeezed her hand before letting go. "I am going to go have a nightcap in my room. Enjoy your reading." The werewolf kissed her forehead and moved to leave.

"Remus," Hermione called to him as he reached the door. "Try to get some sleep. I worry about you." She declared and he turned with a heavy sigh.

"You too, Hermione."

Remus made sure she didn't hear or see him go up to the top floor and cast a few muffling charms. He walked into Sirius' room and the man stirred. "Get up. I need help." Remus growled and the animagus groaned.

"Moony, I don't want to scuffle right now. I am bloody tired." Sirius moaned and waved him off.

"Please, Sirius," Remus asked gently and the animagus sat up, nervously.

He could feel the tension coming off of his friend in waves. "Alright, but if you break my ribs again I will be so bloody furious."

Sirius hopped off of his bed and slid on his boxers before taking a fighting stance, "don't be angry if hurt you this time, Moony. We both need to let out a little steam." The animagus told him and they began their physical confrontation.

It went on a bit with punches and heavy shoves into walls, but it was an excellent way to release the pressure between them in regards to their witch. They tried never to take it too far, but every so often it got out of hand. Welts, bruises, and even a swollen nose, but sometimes it would even go as far as broken ribs and busted knees.

Once they were finished they sat on the floor, out of breath and laughing. "Oh, you are such a wanker." Remus chuckled and rubbed the welt on his face and tried to flex the fire in his shoulders out.

Sirius ran a hand over his torso and grimaced at the bruising starting, "says the arse who does this."

Remus whipped out his wand and started to heal the marks on his pack mate. Sirius did the same and they smirked at each other before Remus sighed heavily. "thank you, Padfoot. I needed that."

"Couldn't have been as bad as you made it seem," Sirius mused and Remus shook his head.

"She was in my lap sticking her tongue down my throat."

Sirius glared at him, "that is the second time! I want in on that."

Remus ruffled his hair and chuckled, "if you do, remember to stop her. She is very persuasive."

Sirius eyed him and frowned, "enough to worry?"

"Oh, most definitely."

"Well, bugger. Self-control isn't my strong suit."

"Neither is your right hook," Remus snickered and the animagus snorted.

"Funny every time, Moony."


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione was down cooking breakfast for the morning when Sirius came into the kitchen. He admired her cute pajamas; they were short shorts and a t-shirt of his. His eyes traced her and he watched how her curvy form was hinted within her large shirt.

"If you are going to stare at me like I am a meal, at least say good morning, Sirius." She declared, but her back was turned the whole time.

Frowning, he rubbed the stubble on his chin. "I don't know if I am going to like this. You shouldn't be aware of me mentally undressing you until I allow it." The male animagus declared and she snorted.

"I just made the playing field even, that's all," she replied and tossed him a smile.

He strolled into the room and leaned against the counter near her. "you aren't as frosty this morning. Moony show you a good time?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows at her, but she caught the hint of jealousy.

"No, he ended up pinning me to the couch and telling me no. He didn't want to break me." She retorted with a smirk.

"That would be Moony. Total twit about you," he chuckled and she sighed.

"You both are. What are you doing up so early?" She asked, clearly changing the subject.

Sirius inhaled deeply and shrugged his shoulders, "did not feel like spending all morning in bed."

"That's a first. Although, you weren't sharing your sheets, so I assume it isn't as appealing." Hermione snickered and Sirius barked out a stream of laughter.

He closed that gap between him and her back, running his chin over her shoulder, "is that an invitation?" He breathed and she smirked as he moved her hair from her neck.

His lips met her skin and she tilted her head to the side, "oh, that is a different approach to acceptance," he whispered and she blushed and turned to him.

"Stop that," she said defensively and continued to finish the preparation for their meal.

He pouted and glared holes into her back, "hey, I just want a kiss good morning, is it that hard to get?"

Hermione plated the food and turned to him with a smirk that made her eyes twinkle in the morning light. "You never just want a kiss, Sirius Black."

Sirius did not mind a challenge usually, but today was not that day. "Oh, I suppose my offer has expired." He said dismissively, wounding her pride.

The wizard went and sat in a chair, pouring himself some tea. Hermione was annoyed by his quick dismissal and set the plates down for herself and him. They were silent and Sirius could taste the tension in the room. She was flustered and he did find it entertaining that he could bristle her swiftly.

"You have work tomorrow?" He asked her simply and she nodded while chewing a bite.

Once she swallowed she answered, "Yes. Those magical creature regulations aren't going to be changed without me..." She trailed off and Sirius smiled.

"I am so glad we could stay..." Sirius sighed and run a hand through his hair with a small blush.

She saw it and could swear there was a heat on the air. "Sirius," she started and he leaned over and kissed her lips gently.

"thank you for caring so much about Moony," he whispered when they parted.

Hermione did not give him a chance to pull away from her. She took his face between her hands and kissed him deeply. It was electric and full of relief and potency. Sirius pulled her from her chair and pushed her against the nearby counter for leverage. He wanted to discover every inch of her mouth, plunder the taste of her.

The witch moaned and ran her fingers over his chest before pulling away from his lips. "I have to give you credit, you are an amazing kisser, Sirius." She panted and he grinned wolfishly.

"I could smell breakfast all the way from up the stairs," Remus declared and entered the room, eyeing the coupling. "Good morning," he said simply and walked by them to grab his plate on the counter.

Sirius slowly backed away from her and sat down next to Remus, in front of his unfinished breakfast. Hermione stood there a moment and watched the silently exchange they both were having. Remus seemed almost indifferent, but his eyes told a different story. Sirius, who she would have thought would have been guilty, held a small frown.

Hermione sat down in front of her plate and sipped her tea, "what is the schedule for today, marauders?" She asked them, demanding their attention.

"We are meeting Harry and Ginny for lunch. Would you like to come?" Remus inquired and Hermione nodded with a smile.

"Sounds harmless enough." She responded and Sirius chuckled.

"Does that mean you are finally done being angry with us?" He voiced with and smile.

Hermione exhaled heavily and nodded, "yes, I am done. I missed you both for too long to stay mad."

They smiled at each other before Remus spoke, "that's a relief. I think the next step we would have had to take is shoving Sirius out the window. He has been driving me bloody insane."

"Can I retract my statement just to watch?" She snickered and Sirius glowered at her.

"You wouldn't want me to hurt my handsome face, I know you enjoy looking at it."

"She might, but I have been having to look at that face long enough." Remus retorted with a grin and Sirius punched his arm.

"Don't be such a bloody wanker, Moony. No one likes a knobhead," he snapped and Hermione giggled.

"I happen to love your pretty face, Sirius. But I don't mind knobs either." Hermione delivered with an indifferent expression and Sirius barked out laughter.

"Seeing as you aren't feline, we need another nickname for you, love." Sirius pondered and Remus sighed.

"Come off it, Pads. It isn't like we need a reminder," the werewolf grumbled and Hermione giggled.

"I bet you are dying to find out what I really am," she murmured and Remus grimaced.

"Actually, love, we are," Sirius declared and finished his plate.

Hermione hid a smile by sipping her tea, "you will have to pry it from me first." She told them and Remus raised an eyebrow.

"A coyote?" Sirius asked and Hermione snorted.

"That is rude, no, I am not a coyote." She snapped and Remus chuckled.

"We know you aren't a wolf." The werewolf declared and she nodded.

"I am not a wolf." She paused and scratched her chin, "maybe I will show you later, you will never guess."

"are you a dog like me?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows and she snorted.

"Not a domesticated animal, I can be positive of that," Remus told Sirius who nodded.

"True," the male animagus agreed and Hermione giggled.

"I am going to get dressed and maybe we can go see them early so I can finish up some plans with Ginny for the wedding." Hermione said and stood up. "Please cleanup for me?" She asked and Remus nodded.

"We will plan to leave here in an hour, how does that sound?" Remus asked and glanced back at Sirius who nodded.

"I wish I could just crawl back into bed with a witch," Sirius grumbled and Hermione rolled her eyes and left the kitchen.

Remus put his chin on the animagus' shoulder, "what if she is a little jackal?" The werewolf breathed and Sirius chuckled and shook his head.

"She wouldn't be teasing us if she wasn't something interesting," Sirius replied and Remus chuckled. "You still alright, Moony?" He asked and the werewolf sighed and pulled away.

"Just pining, never mind me," Remus mumbled and forked some food.

Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded, "you are alright. We both can get through it."

The Marauders finished up breakfast and cleaned up before heading up to get ready.

0o0o

"So, they are keeping your things hostage until my wedding?" Ginny asked her as they went over the floral arrangements again.

Hermione nodded and grimaced, "this whole thing is insane. Have you ever heard of anything so strange? Pack like behavior and such?"

Ginny giggled and shrugged, "sounds like another day with the marauders to me. They came over plenty when you were ignoring them. It makes sense, you know. I wondered if it was a dog thing or something."

"If what was?" Hermione asked and Ginny frowned.

"You know, the side glances and such. Sometimes they seem to have a whole conversation." Ginny clarified and Hermione gave her a nod.

"Remus was not happy about my animagus form," Hermione murmured and Ginny giggled

"Did you tell them you were a cute dog too?" The red head asked with a bright smile.

"I am not a dog, Ginny..." Hermione growled and Ginny sincerely laughed.

"Close enough. A fluffy-" she was interrupted as the marauders plus one entered the bedroom.

"Ladies, we are in need of attention. You have been in here far too long," Sirius demanded and Remus had his arm on the animagus' shoulder, Harry close behind.

"What now, Sirius?" Hermione asked with a pointed stare.

"We want to go to lunch and take Teddy out for the day," Remus said with a smile and Hermione clapped.

"Oh, that is a splendid plan!" Hermione exclaimed and Ginny got off the bed.

Hermione flourished her wand and placed the pages and notes away in the box next to the bed, "alright, let's go!"

She was practically skipping from the room and Remus swooned a bit, "do you think she even knows?" Remus whispered and Sirius chuckled.

"Not even aware, Moony," Sirius replied and Ginny glared at them.

"Aware of what?" The red head asked.

"That Remus has a big stiff one for her when she acts like that," Sirius retorted and Remus shoved him.

"Hardly," Remus growled and Harry cleared his throat.

"Probably head out before she starts to flick her wand at our feet," Harry murmured; he still wasn't sure how he felt about them fancying her.

"Oh, no, I forgot his stuffed animal," Hermione was heard from the other room and Ginny giggled.

"Alright, I agree, she is pretty cute about your son," Sirius told Remus who nodded.

"Let's go, marauders..." Harry trailed off with a smile and they left for Andromeda's manor.

0o0o

The older witch offered an alternative to taking him out to lunch. She offered to head to the edge of the estate while the weather was still decent and have a picnic. No one disagreed and they all walked the grounds. Hermione had Teddy at first, but offered him to Remus, who took the child gingerly as they walked.

As much as she loved to dote on the boy, she refused to take up the bonding time the father and son should have. Her and Ginny walked together and whispered together and giggled.

"Teddy," Remus asked the boy who was looking back at the yammering witches.

The child gazed at him and touched his face, "ouch," the boy declared running his hands over the scars.

"They don't hurt anymore, it's alright," he replied and the boy smiled. "I bet you are a handful like your mom, I remember stories about her from your uncle. She was always a special woman," the werewolf muttered and the boy giggled.

"Just over that hill, Remus," Andromeda told him as she patted his shoulder.

"Minnie!" Teddy hollered and glared back at her.

Hermione was making faces at Ginny who must have said something distasteful. "Sorry, Teddy, I won't," she giggled and the boy held Remus closer.

Sirius surprised Hermione and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulders. "Come now, you are moving like a banana slug!" He growled and picked up the pace in front of everyone.

She was howling and giggling, "you are deplorable, Sirius Black!"

Teddy squirmed in Remus' arms, "you want to go chase Uncle Sirius and save her?" He asked the boy who lit up.

"Yes!" He exclaimed and Remus put him down and he started to run off after them. "Uncle Sirius, no! Don't hurt Minnie!" Teddy shouted as he was trying to catch up.

They finally got to the hill and spread a couple of blankets out. Remus was snacking on an apple as he watched Harry and Ginny talk to Andromeda about the wedding. Teddy sat beside him and had finished his lunch. Sirius was smoking by a tree and Hermione was sitting next to the toddler and closing her eyes.

"Enjoying the sun?" Remus asked her and she nodded.

"I am, it has been a long while since I just enjoyed sitting outside. In fact, I think I am going to go get our isolated friend." She replied with a bright smile.

Hermione stood up and wiped her hands, walking slowly at first toward the tree, but soon melted into a cute fluffy dog and raced toward the unsuspecting marauder. The creature was making whistling sounds and nipped at the legs of Sirius.

"Oi! What the- Hermione?" Sirius shouted and the dog bound back and bowed, wagging her tail.

"Go, Puppy!" Teddy shouted as he watched Hermione tugging on Sirius.

She took off away from Sirius and whistled, "oh, love, you are on!" Sirius growled and ran after her as the big black dog.

The animals bounded about in a teasing scuffle and she bolted around the hill and he chased her barking. She jumped and dove around the dog, she was smaller, but so much quicker than him. He tackled her after he had quite enough of her teasing and growled while wagging his tail. Hermione got up once he was off of her and rubbed under his neck before prancing around him and whistling.

"She is something called a dhole or other. An Asian breed of wild dog. She bought Teddy a book on them." Andromeda declared as the rest of them were watching.

"She has a pretty color," Harry noted and Ginny nodded.

Hermione was a light brown with darker brown speckles through her fluffy coat and a dark bushy tail. Her underbelly was white and her paws had white encircling her toes. She came striding over and Teddy got up.

"Puppy!" He shouted and walked up to her.

She licked his face and he giggled. Sitting down she let the boy pet her and dote on her. Her circular ears flicked as he yanked a bit too hard on her fur. "Gentle, Teddy," Remus reminded him and he nodded.

"Sorry," he whispered and hugged the fluffy animal.

Sirius bound up next to her and licked her face and barked. "Uncle Puppy!" He shouted and everyone laughed.

Hermione nuzzled the boy and wagged her tail when he let her go. She made a clucking sound and ducked down, wagging her tail. The boy followed her as she pranced through the grass and the child was giggling. Sirius changed back into himself and sat down panting next to Remus. They gave each other a look before chuckling.

"How often does she play with the boy like that?" Sirius asked Andromeda.

"More often these days. I think she enjoys making him laugh like that. She is extremely gentle with him so I have no complaint." Andromeda declared and Harry chuckled.

"Who would have thought Hermione was a dog that whistled," Harry remarked and Ginny sighed.

"She is pretty cute, even cuter than you, Sirius," Ginny declared and Sirius rolled his eyes.

They soon returned and Hermione collapsed next to Remus and glanced up at him. He ran a hand through her fur and chuckled. "This suits you, Hermione." He told her and she cocked her head a bit.

"Don't inflate her ego. She was such a pest." Sirius grumbled and Teddy sat down next to the animal again. "She likes to taunt. I thought you were rude, Moony... she is worse." Sirius complained and Hermione grumbled before standing up and melting back to herself.

"I thought you could use some friendly competition, Sirius," Hermione said with a grin and Teddy clapped.

"Yay, Minnie!" She scooped the boy up and sat down next to Remus.

Ginny sipped her wine glass and pointed, "tell them what happened when you realized you couldn't howl, you whistle."

Hermione groaned, "I was so disappointed! There I was outside the Burrow and Ginny wanted to see me change. So, I changed over and tried howling at the moon only to let out a stream of whistles and growls."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and shook his head, "I wish I would have been there for that."

"She almost convinced me to become an animagus. If I wasn't so swamped at work I would have." Harry told them and Hermione giggled. "It gave me time to teach her how to play wizard chess better though."

"She looks a lot like a fox," Ginny declared and Hermione snorted.

"Don't tease me like that, Gin," Hermione grumbled.

"Oh! I can start calling you vixen then!" Sirius hollered and she shot him a look.

"No," she told him and he chuckled.

A small house elf popped into view and bowed at Andromeda, "Mrs. Tonks, Mrs. Malfoy is here. She came by for a surprise visit." The small elf declared and Andromeda gasped with a smile.

"Very well, tell her I will meet her in the sitting room," she told her and the elf bowed and disappeared again. "I suppose my sister wants to catch up on the latest events," Andromeda said and stood up.

Sirius pursed his lips and the older witch shook her head, "don't look at me like that Sirius. She has come a long way. Sometimes it takes almost losing a son to realize the wrongs in your life." She declared and the older animagus nodded.

"Would you like us to escort you back?" Remus offered and Andromeda waved him off.

"Finish up your picnic and enjoy. I will see you when you get back." The older witch left after that and Hermione watched her walking toward the manor.

"Bye, Gran!" Teddy waved and Andromeda turned to wave.

"Round two?" Hermione asked Sirius who grinned.

"You are on," he challenged her and ran off turning into the big black dog.

Hermione kissed the boys head and squeezed him closer to his dad, "I will be back. I need to beat up Uncle Puppy." She told the child.

Teddy pouted but watched her run off as her canine self and giggled. "I love Minnie," Teddy sighed.

"Completely, Teddy," Remus murmured and kissed the boy's pink hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione grumbled as she walked into Grimmauld Place; her day was unbelievably long. She had about seven or eight reports that she had to start, an issue with centaur migration and tons of exotic permits she had to rifle through. Her rather newly discovered sensitive nose was picking up a wonderful smell from the kitchen. Wandering in that direction she came in and saw her marauders finishing up dinner.

"Good evening, Hermione, would you like to have some wine or tea?" Remus asked her without turning to her.

Sirius walked over to her and pulled out a chair for her, "Good evening, love." He told her and kissed her cheek as she sat.

"A big glass of wine, hold the glass. I am bushed," she grumbled and Sirius chuckled.

He went and retrieved her a nice glass of red wine and handed it to her, "here," he declared and she smiled.

"Thank you, marauders. It is actually pleasant to come home and see you both."

Remus turned and narrowed his gaze, but Sirius grinned wolfishly, "you say, home?" Sirius asked and Hermione nodded, not following.

"Today was absolutely horrendous," she murmured and Remus cleared his throat.

"Well, home is always a great place to leave it behind you." The werewolf declared as he started dishing out the plates.

Hermione furrowed her brow, "is there a reason you are both acting so odd?"

"You called this home," Sirius told her and grabbed the wine and two glasses.

Hermione rubbed her face and blushed, "a slip I suppose," she grumbled and Remus laughed.

The werewolf set the plates down and they both sat beside her. "Would you like to sleep with us tonight?" Remus questioned her.

She giggled and sighed, "let me get some food in me, you frisky werewolf." She retorted and Sirius grinned.

"I meant sleeping," Remus grumbled and shot her a smile.

They started eating and Sirius leaned closer to her, "we missed you, today."

She sipped her wine, "I can tell. I missed you both, as well."

They had not spoken after the food started to get devoured and Hermione had two full glasses of wine before leaning back in her chair. "That was so delicious, thank you."

The soft hum of the alcohol gave her a pink tint to her cheeks. "would you like me to run you a bath?" Sirius offered and Hermione giggled.

"Is this how every day this week is going to go? I am capable of taking care of myself, marauders."

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "I have a feeling our good intentions are unwanted. Here I thought we were adored."

"Would you please let us pamper you a bit?" Sirius asked gently and Hermione sighed.

"Have your way with it then," she feigned frustration, but smiled.

"Good, then Remus will run you up for a bath while I clean," Sirius declared and Hermione gave him a nod.

Remus took Hermione's hand and ran his thumb over her palm before she stood up. She did not argue when he led her from the room or even frown. He led her to the bathroom and started fiddling with the knobs on the tub before plugging it and adding a few potions. Hermione smiled and watched the youthful werewolf at work. He was quite handsome and yet his unsureness gave him a genuine awkwardness that was endearing.

Hermione was not expecting him to move to leave after he kissed her cheek. "Wait," she murmured.

He stopped and raised an eyebrow, "did I forget something?" He inquired and she nodded.

"Aren't you waiting to see the show?" She asked with a smile and he chuckled.

"I am quite sure your relaxing bath would be anything but relaxing if you start that." He teased and she sighed.

"Are we always going to dance around this, Remus?" She asked sincerely and he exhaled heavily.

He wanted to, desperately, but he had his own worries. He worried about her welfare if he did indeed get out of hand. She was different than any other witch he had ever been around, he wanted her to be his. He worried about Sirius and how he would take it. He was very concerned with the door she was clawing at and his baser side was more than willing to help her.

"I am going to go and let you enjoy," he said with a smile and she felt the dejection so heavily.

The door shut and Hermione growled, stripping her work suit off. "bloody hell," she grumbled and shook it off before climbing into the bathtub.

Remus stomped down the stairs and paced the kitchen, "Fuck!" He hissed and Sirius sighed.

He could feel Remus' frustration as closely as if it was his own. "She offered and you turned her down?"

"What do you want me to tell her, Pads? 'Don't worry, love, I am just going to shag you into the wall because I want you so badly.' That would go over great."

"Actually, yes, Moony. That's what you tell her. That's what I have been telling you to tell her. That's what I would love to tell her if the situation was different." Sirius grumbled and Remus stopped pacing.

"This is why we can't. We shouldn't have agreed for her to stay here." He growled at the animagus.

"We know what we want, but do we know what she wants?" Sirius asked him and Remus glowered.

"She wants to shag us, we know that," Remus spat and Sirius glared at him.

"That can't be all if this intelligent witch is in our bathtub up on the second floor." Sirius said, but his voice sounded unsure. "I am going up there. If she doesn't want me up there then she can kick me out." Sirius finished and Remus growled.

"Fine," the werewolf snapped. "Let me know when you are done."

"If you didn't sound so guilty, I would be angry with you. If you didn't feel so guilty I would be bloody furious." Sirius snickered and Remus ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, Sirius. I will follow your lead on this one," Remus declared and Sirius nodded.

"That sounds like a better plan," the animagus grinned and placed his hand on his friend's neck.

Remus leaned his head to the man's arm, "I do love you, wanker, thank you. Probably the only man alive I can say that to without being awkward," the werewolf chortled and Sirius barked a stream of laughter.

"I am going to go get our witch, why don't you meet us in my room?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded.

The animagus walked up to the second floor and knocked, "oh, foxy," Sirius called through the door and heard her groan.

"Don't call me that, tosser," she growled and he opened the door.

She was stretched out in the tub but closed the curtain when she heard the door. "I didn't fancy you being shy," Sirius teased and Hermione poked her face out.

"I am bathing, what would you like, Sirius?" She asked and he smiled.

"Can I sit in and talk with you? I missed your voice today and Remus was extra broody." Sirius declared with a pout and she smiled.

She pulled her hand out from the curtain and pointed to the floor, "sit, good boy."

"Very funny, must have taken all day to figure that one out," he snickered with a sarcastic smile and sat down outside the tub.

"Today was ballocks. I love my job, but it takes a toll." She sighed and Sirius frowned.

"Always have to save the day, don't you?" He asked her and she groaned.

"Is it that obvious?" She replied and he chuckled.

"Actually, yes, it is. On top of Ginevra warning us that you walk the lines of a savior complex." Sirius admitted and Hermione made an agreeing sound.

"Oh, yes. I helped keep Harry alive all our school years. I dated a man so incompetent he cannot figure out how to chew with his mouth closed and now I am trying to change the world again. Very much has to do with a savior complex."

Sirius scowled and shook his head, "you buggered up, Hermione." He stopped and she glared over at him.

"Why?"

"Because neither Remus or I need saving."

She giggled and sighed gently, "isn't that the truth. It is magical to see you both so well together. Sometimes I forget you are not the older versions of yourself. Remus was quite a mess, and well you, your sanity was questionable some days. This is different for me to see you as you were, as you are now. It's beautiful." She paused and turned in the tub a bit. "Sirius, is Remus angry with me?"

Sirius shook his head and grimaced, "Moony is very nervous. He told me what he explained to you last night. He is worried for you and he is concerned it would change our dynamic. We rely heavily on each other."

"Worried for me? Why?"

Sirius chuckled and grinned, "because he isn't going to be nice, or at least he's worried he wouldn't be..." Sirius trailed off and Hermione blushed and ducked down in the tub to hide it.

"Could you hand me my towel," she murmured and he smiled.

Sirius grabbed her purple fluffy towel and held it out for her. Sirius turned his gaze away from her and she smiled as she stepped from the tub. He wrapped it around her and turned to see her smiling gently still. "I am surprised you didn't try to ogle."

"Oh, I still did, the mirror is right there," he said with a smirk and she blushed. "Shall we meet you in my room or are you going to flash me another look?" He questioned and she glared at him with a smile.

"Get out of here trouble maker," she pushed against him and he snatched her hand.

Turning her face to him in defiance, he leaned down and kissed her passionately. He growled into her mouth and she snaked her arms around his neck and moaned. Sirius knew he was asking for trouble, but he so desperately needed her. Hermione's towel slid down her body and he pushed her against the wall.

"Sirius," she whimpered as they parted.

His baser half was winning at this point and she was not making it any easier to listen to reasoning. He lifted her against the wall and her legs coiled around his hips. The older animagus was going to fiddle with his pants enough to slid into her, but stopped. He gazed at her slowly becoming undone, naked and wanting, but he wasn't positive he wanted her this way. This was impersonal and heated. "Wait," he stopped her and she glared.

"Sirius, bloody shag me! Please," she begged and he smiled.

"I have a better idea, one that will give you immense relief." He pulled away from her and dropped to his knees.

Hermione was two seconds away from screaming at him to get out and then, without warning, his fingers slid inside her. She almost buckled from just the sheer shock and pleasure. It was fantastic and she arched to him with how filled she felt. Sirius groaned and he hissed against her hip, "Love, any tighter and you would be a virgin."

She moaned at his ministrations and she felt his tongue starting to tease her in ways she never knew she could feel. Hermione's fingers wrapped in his hair and she belted a lovely symphony of pleasure into the air. Sirius chuckled and knew his very sexually frustrated best mate was hearing her and probably salivating.

"Please, Sirius, I am almost..." She trailed off and panted.

He was no slouch, he was going to make sure it was excellent. Sirius nipped at her sensitive flesh and he curled his hand enough to make her lose her footing in completion. Her screams of delight were echoed in the bathroom and Sirius let her ride it out.

"Feeling better, love?" He asked and she huffed, her body thrown over his shoulder for support.

She tasted delicious and he was positive that was something he was going to be repeating. "Thank you," she sighed and pulled herself off of him.

Leaning down she kissed him and nipped at his bottom lip before parting, "I better go get ready for bed," she said with a smile and grabbed her towel. "Unless you plan on bending me over the tub..." She teased with a raised eyebrow and he erected himself from the floor.

"Trust me, it would not be pretty... I could break teeth with my knob at this point." He growled and she ran her fingers over his pants before walking by him.

"I will see you up in your room then," her voice was sultry and tempting.

Sirius walked out of the restroom and adjusted himself before climbing the last flight of stairs. His door was cracked and he could see Remus pacing in and out of view. When Sirius approached, the werewolf yanked him inside and snapped the door shut. He growled and pushed the animagus against the wall.

Sirius was well aware of what he was doing as the werewolf sniffed his face and snarled. "she sounded delicious," he growled and Sirius grinned.

"Very, but I did not shag her," the animagus replied and Remus let him go.

The werewolf rolled his neck and took a deep breath. "Did she enjoy herself?"

"I believe so and now she won't be as randy tonight. It's a win win." Sirius teased and Remus grinned.

"Pads, I really am running on fumes," he admitted and Sirius sighed.

The door clicked and Hermione appeared in a tank top and knickers, "hello, marauders. Ready for bed?"

Remus smiled and gave her a nod, "definitely."

She came over and kissed Remus, which surprised him and made Sirius chuckle. Climbing on the bed, she patted the vacant spots on both sides of her. "Come snuggle with me, my marauders." She declared and they were more than willing to oblige.

Sleep was found easier for them, despite the thrumming of tension in the room. Remus buried in Hermione's hair, Hermione curled her hands to Sirius' chest, and Sirius encasing the lithe witch in his arms. Some how they just fit like that.

0o0o

The next three nights went in a similar fashion when she got back to Grimmauld Place. A wonderful dinner followed by a bath or shower. If she was lucky Sirius would tease and please her until she was panting with temporary satisfaction. They would either head off to the room or she would spend time with Remus in the library.

It was Friday night and Hermione was tucked against the werewolf in the library after her shower. He was absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair and she placed her book down. "Remus," she started and he turned his gaze to her.

"Yes, love?" He asked her softly and she smiled at him.

"You have been grumpy tonight. Can I help you?" She inquired and he frowned and tilted his head.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" He replied and she smiled.

"Remus, please let me help you. I know this is hard for you. I am not tired tonight, tomorrow is the wedding and the moon is coming up. Let me relieve you a bit, Moony." She told him and he was still confused.

Hermione had been thinking of ways to get the werewolf out of his head, but Ginny had to take credit for this idea. The older witch went over there before coming home to check on things. She explained her query about the werewolf not wanting to hurt her and how desperate she was to relieve him of his clear frustration. Ginny gave her the biggest grin and offered an alternative.

Hermione climbed off the couch and tucked herself between his legs. "Let me help you?" She asked again with big eyes and revealed her neck to him.

The werewolf was about to argue with her, but the witch ran her fingers over his thighs and he bit back his words. They traversed to his waist and he raised an eyebrow, still watching her expression as she focused on touching him. "Remus?" She asked unsure and he smiled.

"Are you going to ask, love?" He questioned and she giggled.

"would you let me please you, Moony, please?" She responded and he nodded.

His fingers easily unbuttoned his slacks and adjusted them enough for Hermione to have access. Her hands found what they were looking for and her eyes grew to the size of snitches. "Remus!" She gasped and he chuckled.

"Did you think that we were just teasing you about that?" He asked and she blushed brightly when she revealed him to the open air. "I was not kidding about the possibility of breaking you if I wasn't careful," he growled and she giggled and nodded.

Her fingers were cautious at first as she watched his reactions to her touch. His arms were lining the top of the couch and his hands tucked behind it. She could sense he was trying to not get overzealous so she would not push his limitations and she would take her time. The witch ran her hands over the length of him and he groaned.

"You are so beautiful, it takes my breath away," he grumbled and she smiled before leaning forward.

Her tongue ran over him and she could hear his fingers dig into the fabric of the couch. She smiled up at him and repeated it a few times before she had him breach her lips. Sirius was prowling by the edge of the library and watching with curiosity. He was extremely intrigued by the sensual approach she took with his best mate.

Remus growled and one of his hands entwined in her hair as she sincerely started to work. "Hermione, bloody hell. How do you do that?" He groaned and tugged her hair.

She made guttural sounds of pleasure and he felt her vibrations from her throat. "You are fucking perfect," the werewolf grumbled and her free hand ran under his shirt and dug her nails in lightly to his abdomen.

The werewolf was tempted to pull her away, rip her cute little shorts and fuck the girl into the floor. He took her head between his hands, his fingers wrapped in her hair. "I am going to be a bit rough with your mouth, are you ready?" He asked her and she nodded gently as her mouth was still busy.

Remus had started to control the pace of her ministrations and panted as he was close to relief. He watched her as he was able to control the witch and take her lips. She watched him becoming undone after he took control from her and she moaned over him as he yanked her hair harder. He was close and was going to pull her away but she whimpered and shook her head. Surprise and relief entered his expression as she pushed him over the edge. He howled in ecstasy and triumph as Hermione lapped him up.

"My, witch, you are just perfection," he sighed releasing her hair and running his hands on her cheeks as she pulled away from him finally.

"I am glad you think so," she said with a smile.

"You need some water, love?" Sirius asked coming into the room with a glass.

Hermione blushed brightly and Remus chuckled. "did you bring one for me too?"

Sirius chuckled and rolled his eyes, "I figured you could use a drink and cig after that."

"You have one on you?" Remus asked and Sirius handed him the pack and lighter.

Hermione got off the floor and Sirius handed her the glass, "you don't have to worry. I see it in your eyes. If Remus wasn't completely in love with me I would be doing the same thing. I don't want to lead him on, you know." Sirius teased her and smiled.

"If I was in love with you, Pads. Your arsehole would be the size of your fist." Remus said after taking a drag.

Sirius sat her back down on the couch next to Remus and joined her on the other side. Sirius waved his wand and summoned the bottle with three glasses. Remus had adjusted himself back inside his pants and Hermione leaned back against the lounging werewolf. "Alright, so now we talk," Sirius declared and handed out the drinks.

"Sirius," Hermione's voice was soft with a hint of sultry.

"No, you are not going to tempt me out of this one, Hermione. I will shag you after." Sirius declared and Remus chuckled.

"You have to admit, you are the only one tonight who hasn't had any relief yet..." Remus trailed off and took another drag off of his cigarette.

Sirius grabbed the pack from him and took one out for himself. "Despite my lack of self-control, I knew you needed it more, mate. You were going to impale her midsleep soon..." The male animagus teased and Hermione blushed.

"So, we are seriously going to talk about this then?" She asked and Remus nodded.

"What would you like from us? It is pretty clear you are not partial to one more than the other, but we should find out before this can go any further." Remus finished and Hermione frowned.

"Why would I be, Remus? You both are almost a packaged deal, aren't you?" She asked and the marauders looked at each other; shock clearly seen.

"Wait, you always thought we were a packaged deal?" Sirius asked and Hermione snorted.

"You weren't? I was under the assumption that it was a two for one." Hermione said sarcastically and Remus threw up his hands.

"What is she saying? This is abnormal and frankly, I am lost."

Hermione growled and ran a hand through her hair. "I am saying that I never thought of you or Sirius as one or the other. Even after you told me about your pack behavior it made sense. If I have one of you I have to have the other, there is no separation."

The marauders were not going into this conversation thinking this would ever be her answer. They had talked today about if she picked one or the other. They had spoken about possibly never having her around on the full moon so there would be no fighting or domineering by her partner, whoever she chose. They had talked at length about what they would do if she just wanted a shag and that was it; but this was never spoken about.

Hermione drained her cup and stood up, "did you not realize I am crazy about both of you?" She asked them and they shook their heads.

"We knew you were attached, but I only assumed you were partial to one of us," Remus confessed and tossed a look at Sirius.

"Don't you think I would have just taken that one marauder to bed then? Why would I squeeze between you both if I wanted just one of you?"

"To be perfectly honest with you, this wasn't even in our train of thought. We aren't sure how to do this." Sirius said and Remus gave him a nod.

Hermione giggled and shook her head, "you have been doing it. You have been sharing me this whole time, you twits." She shrugged her shoulders. "It isn't conventional, but when you both were gone, I missed you both. I longed for you both. I cried for you both. So, it isn't about me figuring this out. It is about my marauders figuring it out."

"So, all the joking with Ginny that you would whisper about when you thought no one could hear you. That was all real? You really don't see either of us as a consolation prize?" Remus asked and Sirius snorted.

"I have been telling you, Moony. You are not second best this whole time." Sirius waved him off and the werewolf glared.

"Neither are you," he spat and Hermione pointed.

"That is exactly it. Neither of you are second best. I adore you for different and similar reasons. I am not going to choose. You decide that you cannot share like good boys, well then this won't work because I am not going to come between you."

"How do you feel about a threesome, Moony?" Sirius asked with a grin and Hermione blushed deeply.

"Slow down, Pads, I haven't even shagged one of you yet. I- well- I don't have that type of experience." Hermione admitted and tried to stay focused on the conversation.

"Sharing one witch?" Remus asked and frowned at his pack mate. "I am not sure how well that would work for- well Moony."

Sirius waved him off and rolled his eyes, "it isn't like we haven't done that before. Remember that kinky Slytherin?"

"Yeah, but that was different. I needed a spotter because that girl was completely certifiable."

Hermione turned scarlet and huffed, "as much as I love hearing about your sexual exploits..." She shot them both a look, "I think we should stay on task here."

"Right, my apologies, Hermione," Remus grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Hermione took their glasses from them and climbed in Sirius' lap. She kissed him deeply and ran her hands over his chest. The surprised marauder kissed back and moaned into her mouth. Remus watched her and was expecting extreme jealousy, but it only mixed with his curiosity as he watched her. Sirius yanked the werewolf closer and Hermione pulled away.

Sirius nibbled on her revealed skin and Hermione leaned and kissed Remus. She felt excited and a bit naughty for even tempting herself with the idea of them both. Sirius growled against her skin and bite at her as she ran her hand through Remus' hair. "are you still alright, Remus?" She asked when they parted.

"Hermione!" She heard Ginny's voice and she gasped.

Hermione couldn't crawl off Sirius lap before the redhead entered and she gasped. "Oh, now I know why you wanted to talk to me earlier," Ginny declared with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione stood up, her blush was so warm she bit the inside of her cheek, "what's wrong, Gin?"

"Well, Ron wants to take Harry out for a last minute late-night stag party. Work kept him late and he asked if I would tell the marauders. I came to get you so we could have a slumber party. I invited over Angelina and Luna to the Burrow and we are going to stay up and do the girl thing. Am I interrupting your sexual adventure?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Actually, soon to be Mrs. Potter, you were. We were going to shag her all night." Sirius declared and stood up.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and giggled, "well, I am kidnapping her for my own needs. Sorry boys, the bride to be comes first."

Remus sighed heavily and nodded, "alright, Ginny."

Ginny frowned and groaned, "don't guilt me, Remus. She is my Maid of Honor."

"Alright, Gin. Let me grab my dress for the wedding tomorrow and meet you at the Burrow." Hermione told her and Ginny giggled.

"Don't take too long, we are going to open some bubbly," Ginny told her and left the library.

Sirius pulled her into a big kiss and Hermione moaned. "Sirius- let me- take care of you." She said between attacks.

He chuckled and shook his head once he pulled away. "no time, love. Make it up to me tomorrow."

He released her and Remus stepped closer, he kissed her gently and she ran her hands through his hair. "I will miss you, thank you for tonight," Remus whispered and pressed his forehead to her.

"Dress handsome, marauders. You might get lucky tomorrow," she declared pulling away from then and gave them a wink.

They listened to her walk up the stairs and Remus chuckled, "well, that was eventful. I suppose she really is _our_ witch after all."

Sirius nodded and grinned, "yes she is, Moony. I have a feeling tonight is going to be long."


	14. Chapter 14

_Do I sense trouble on the horizon? Of course, because why should it be that easy, right? Enjoy and try not to scream!_

 _Xoxoxo_

Sirius pulled a few strings so by the time they finished going from different pubs, they got back to Grimmauld Place and invited in a few strippers. Most of the original group went home aside from a few. George, Ron, Remus, Sirius and a few girls Ron brought along from the pub were in the living room after the show. One of the witches Ron brought was giggling as he whispered in her ear. The other one sat next to Sirius and at first, he was paying no mind to her. At least until his glass was drained and she was in his lap.

Remus was playing drunken chess with George and started to feel an overwhelming lust. Harry walked up to their game and cleared his throat. Harry was pretty sloshed but leaned over to Remus, "aren't you both shagging Hermione?"

"Not yet, Prongs, why?" Remus saw his best mate for a moment in Harry.

"Not my dad, Moony..." Harry trailed off and Remus blushed.

"Sorry, Harry," Remus rubbed the back of his neck and Harry pointed across the room.

"That's why, mate," He fought a hiccup back and Remus watched his best mate.

There was something fuzzy about the man's lust for her as the witch plundered Sirius' mouth. "Oi! Pads!" Remus called out and the animagus waved him off.

"Sod off, find your own," he snapped pulling away from the blond.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear and Sirius nodded with a grin. Climbing off his lap, she took Sirius's hand and Remus stood up. "Padfoot, don't fucking ignore me," Remus growled.

"Come on, love," Sirius purred to the girl and Remus moved to stop him.

He could feel the pink tint of lust from his pack mate and it wasn't normal. It was urgent and encompassing which made Remus nervous. "Wanker!" Remus snarled and tried to grab Sirius.

Sirius held up a hand and nodded to her, "can't you see I am busy?"

"What about Hermione?" He asked and Sirius waved him off.

"You have her, I want to treat this lovely lady to a night with Sirius Black." He retorted with a grin and the witch tugged at him.

"Come on, Sirius. You told me you would make me scream in three different languages." She teased and the animagus grinned.

Remus felt wounded by his friend's blatant disregard. "Padfoot?" Remus asked and Sirius snorted.

"See you tomorrow, Moony," Sirius declared and started to follow the girl.

"Have fun," Ron called out and Sirius left the room with the giggling witch. "See, I told you he wouldn't take long," Ron whispered to the girl next to him and she nodded.

Harry and George gazed at the confused werewolf, "what happened?" Harry asked.

Remus shrugged and rubbed his face, "I don't know. What the bloody hell is going on with him?" He couldn't think through the other man's lust filled emotions. "I- I need to go walk it off." The werewolf growled and left the house, slamming the door.

"That is one angry werewolf," Ron remarked, smugly.

George glared over at his brother. "What did you do!" He snapped and yanked his brother from the couch.

Ron blushed and shook his head, "I didn't do anything!"

Harry heard the tone in his voice and it sobered him some, "Ron, what the fuck did you do? Sirius wouldn't just go shag some tart, he practically drools over Hermione!"

George lifted his fist and Ron cringed, "I swear," he pleaded and Harry growled.

"I am going to hex you, Ron. What did you do!" Harry snapped and Ron grimaced.

"Well, he is Sirius Black, right?" Ron started and Harry glowered.

"So?" George asked and Ron groaned.

"It is in his nature to be a bit of a wanker isn't it?" Ron asked and the girl on the couch snorted.

"Ron gave her a potion to give to him," the girl said from the couch and got up. "sorry, Ron, I don't do drama. You never said he wasn't single." The girl declared and left the house.

0o0o

Hermione was giggling, she had already three glasses of the champagne. "Okay, okay. I will tell you but only because you won't leave me alone."

The girls were already in their pajamas, in Ginny's old room and talking about sexual experiences. Ginny had told the girls what she walked in on and they all grew curious.

"It is like loving two different books. One you love because it is a love story between two awkward teenagers who want to shag desperately but both are too shy. The other book is like one of those heated witch romances that Mum likes to read about the naughty wizard and the witch who reads and seems like a prude."

Fleur gasped and giggled, "'ermione!"

Luna giggled and shook her head, "I could understand that, but we are indeed talking about you, Hermione."

"I cannot help it, I really, really, want to shag both of them for different reasons!" Hermione admitted with a bright blush.

Ginny laughed and shook her head, "so, is it just shagging or more?"

"Oh, no, it is definitely more. Honestly, if you spend enough time with them it is hard to think of them separately. They are like brothers."

Angelina made a face and shook her head, "but I would never have thought about sleeping with George's brother at the same time as him."

Hermione gasped and shook her head, "not what I meant! I just... oh. I might have to sleep with them both at the same time wouldn't I?" Hermione asked and Ginny roared with laughter.

"Yes! You were working on that tonight, weren't you?"

"Not at the same time! Like, don't they tag each other in?" She asked and Fleur gasped and giggled.

"No, you have more than one spot to fill, 'ermione," Fleur teased and Hermione shook her head.

"I have just figured out I enjoy things outside of shagging, how am I supposed to go about that learning curve!" Hermione shouted and shook her head.

Ginny held up a finger and waggled her eyebrows, "I have a book for you. That is the best way for you to learn aside from experience, Mione."

Ginny dug through the dirty books and magazines the girls brought over and handed her a book. "There, from me to you. Harry and I have a very fulfilling sex life."

Hermione blushed and opened her mouth to argue but Angelina interrupted her, "you need it more than her, Mione. Just take it."

Hermione clutched the book and blushed before swigging her glass, "thank you," she told Ginny.

"They will be thanking me too," Ginny teased and winked at her.

"You are the one who even convinced me that it was both of them or neither. Now I am going to be some harlot..." Hermione grumbled and the girls laughed.

Ginny patted her shoulder and sighed, "that's because, Hermione, they have been taken with you since you brought them to Grimmauld. Whether they knew it or not. Just go with it." She paused and glanced at the other girls. "Just between us, they both are very sexy wizards..." she trailed off and the other girls giggled and nodded.

Hermione cleared her throat, "alright, tonight is not about me and my Marauders, tonight is about the future Mrs. Harry Potter, the-woman-who-is-stubborn. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"I am getting married tomorrow; how else do you think I feel!" Ginny hollered and giggled.

There was a knock at the door, "girls, do you need anything?" Mrs. Weasley asked and they giggled.

Hermione opened the door, "no we are fine, mum."

Molly grinned at the girls and nodded, "have fun and try for some sleep."

"Good night, mum!" Ginny exclaimed and Molly waved at them before letting Hermione shut the door.

"I am so glad we have muffling charms," Hermione grumbled and the girls laughed.

"Alright! Time for some secret telling!" Ginny declared and pointed at Hermione. "Is Sirius really as good as he brags?"

Hermione giggled and shrugged, "I don't know yet, but he does have a way with his hands..."

The girls stayed up way later than they should have and Hermione missed sleeping next to her Marauders... She hoped they weren't too lonely without her. She was blissfully unaware of what was really stirring.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione walked through the door at 12 Grimmauld Place to go get the gentlemen for breakfast at Burrow. She was expecting silence but instead, she heard yelling coming from up the stairs.

"Don't, Remus, stop! You are hurting him!" Harry was shouting and Hermione bolted up the stairs. "It wasn't his fault! He was given a potion!"

Hermione got to the top floor and saw her marauders brawling. When she rushed close to the doorway she saw the whole event and became speechless. There in the bed was a blond girl completely terrified clutching the blankets to her bare form. Harry was trying to grab Remus and George was trying to grab Sirius.

"Bloody psychotic werewolf!" Sirius spat and blood dripped down his bottom lip.

"How could you be so fucking dense!" Remus growled and Harry was having trouble holding on to him.

The blond was trying to move for her clothes, "don't you move," George warned her.

"Like I had any control over my genitalia with a fucking lust potion!" Sirius roared and yanked against George. "The bitch had me by the balls with it!"

"In his defense, Remus, we didn't find the antidote for that one until this morning. The bottle Ron gave her wasn't my prototype bottle." George told him.

Remus lurched in Harry's arms and broke free. The marauders scuffled and were fighting like rabid dogs. Hermione stepped into the room and Harry gasped. Remus caught Sirius in the ribs and a cracking halted the werewolf, leaving the animagus coughing blood on the floor. The werewolf shoved him to the floor viciously and he howled. George pulled Sirius back to him on the floor and started to try and mend the wounded man.

"What is happening?" Hermione's soft voice entered the space and Remus' head snapped to her.

Hermione did not receive an answer so she kneeled next to Sirius and tilted his face to her. "What did you do?" She asked him and saw Remus had done a number on him.

"I- I- Hermione... it was because of a potion. I swear it." His voice was weak and her eyes grew indifferent.

"Well, alright," she murmured and stood up. "Breakfast is ready," she told the room.

"He is a bloody brilliant shag," the blond gave her a challenging smile; she was trying to make Hermione cry.

"Oh?" Hermione purred and the blond nodded.

"True to his reputation I assure you," the blond murmured with a smile and Hermione glared.

Harry gaped at the gall of this witch, he supposed Ron did not warn her about the witch. Hermione walked up to her on the bed. "Were you the twat that drugged _**my**_ Sirius or did my ex-boyfriend?" Hermione's voice was dangerous.

"I did-" she couldn't finish, Hermione grabbed her by her hair. She yanked her from the bed and tossed her to the door. "Get out, before I do worse," Hermione there was a breathy poison to her tone as she let go the loose hair from her hand and left it on the ground.

The witch moved to grab her clothes, but Hermione pulled out her wand. "I said, get the fuck out. Dare I need to repeat it a third time?" Hermione growled and the witch ran down the stairs completely nude. "We are not going to talk about this on my best friend's wedding day. We are not going to ask about it. We are not going to even think about it. Do I make myself clear?" Hermione turned and asked the rest of the room.

The wizards nodded and Hermione left the room, stomping down the stairs. "And clean up this fucking mess!" She yelled up the stairs at them.

"I take back what I said about Ginny, _that_ witch scares the bloody wits out of me," Sirius grumbled and slumped against the wall.

Remus tugged away from Harry and pulled his wand out, "we best clean you up, Pads," his voice was tender again.

"Gonna give me a big fat kiss now, Moony?" Sirius grumbled and Remus laughed.

"Well, we buggered it up, whether it was together or not, it's done." The werewolf declared and started to mend the wounds on Sirius' face.

"What do you mean, Remus?" George asked and Sirius chuckled hoarsely.

"He means her. She will not forgive me for this. You saw her. She did not scream or yell at me, she was just going to leave before that bitch spoke up."

"It wasn't your fault, Ron is to blame," Harry snapped and shook his head. "I was wondering why he was so insistent on making sure you both were invited. I thought he was just finally getting over being a twit."

Sirius coughed blood again and Remus grimaced, "I am sorry Pads. I was in a rage."

The animagus reached for the werewolf and pressed their foreheads together, "you know I forgive you, Moony. I am sorry I buggered up so badly. Usually, I don't accept drinks from anyone. I forgot."

Remus nodded and helped the animagus stand up. "How is that?" The werewolf asked and Sirius shrugged with a wince.

"Better than the last bad scuffle we had. You only broke two this time." Sirius groaned and Harry frowned.

"You both brawl a lot?" He asked and the Marauders chuckled.

"It helps Moony and I let off steam. More for him than me. James and Peter used to join us back in Hogwarts and it would simmer us a bit." Sirius declared and George laughed. "If I wasn't such a masochist I'd tell him to fuck off." The animagus teased and Remus rolled his eyes.

Remus helped him sit on the bed and kneeled to check his legs, "Hey, while your down there can you suck my knob too? She wasn't worth a shit. Sloppy, nothing like the one Hermione gave you last night. Fucking disappointing that the one time I get forced to shag someone, it is a downer."

"Did not need to know about last night, Padfoot..." Harry grumbled with a bright blush.

George laughed and shook his head, "do you both... you know?" He asked and Remus chuckled.

"He's been asking me for years to shag him, George. No, I much prefer a pert pair of breasts to this sod's ballocks." The werewolf declared mending a few scraps Sirius had on his knees.

"I am prettier than most broads, Moony. Just one time. Suck it and see if you like it." Sirius said with a smile and Remus snorted.

"Not on your life, Pads," the werewolf retorted with an eye roll. "Besides, no one is prettier than our witch."

"Very true, no one else could be our Venus," Sirius sighed heavily with a nod.

"Sirius, why don't you ever really hit him. I watched you earlier, you don't go for blood like him." Harry noted and the animagus shrugged.

"He gets furious and stronger the harder I hit him. Unless I need it, I don't attack him. You would have to be a bloody idiot to take on a werewolf who is angry."

Remus patted Sirius once he stood up and exhaled heavily. "Do you think we are still her dates?"

Harry nodded and smiled, "yes, she will save face for the wedding. Speaking of which, Sirius..." Harry trailed off and rubbed his neck. "I think it would be best to ask Ron to step down from his duties to save Hermione any anger. Would you be my best man? I talked with George about it and he agreed. You would be perfect."

Sirius grinned wolfishly, "of course, Harry!"

0o0o

Hermione had avoided any conversation about the incident leading up to helping Ginny get ready. Hermione was helping the witch into her dress while Fleur, Angelina, and Luna doted on her with compliments. Ginny noted Hermione's mechanical behavior and frowned.

"Hermione, why are you upset?" She asked and Hermione waved it off.

"I am just jealous your dress is so amazing!" The animagus declared with a grin and Ginny snorted.

Ginny sighed and smiled, "it is a beautiful dress, but I know that's not why you are upset."

Hermione frowned and gulped, "don't be silly Gin. I am completely destroyed you are going to be tenfold more gorgeous on your wedding than me." Hermione teased and the girls laughed.

"I am not going to marry two handsome wizards on my wedding day, though." Ginny retorted and Hermione cringed.

"I knew it! Harry told me something happened and you were upset." Ginny declared and Hermione groaned.

"We can talk about it after your honeymoon, Gin. This is your big day and I am not going to bring it down."

"So, was she pretty?" Ginny asked and Hermione rubbed her face.

"Very," she responded and a tear left her eye. "Too pretty. And she had the awful spite to tell me he was a brilliant shag."

"Wait, what happened?" Angelina asked and Ginny exhaled.

"Ron convinced some tart to give one of George's prototype lust potions to Sirius last night," Ginny grumbled and Hermione straightened her posture.

"It doesn't matter, it is your big day, Gin. I refused to talk about this on your big day."

"What a wanker," Luna declared and everyone glanced at her, shocked. "I am just calling it how it is. That is awful to do to anyone."

"I told him not to give Ron any of his prototypes. Poor Sirius, that is almost worse than being forced on." Angelina declared with a frown and Fleur nodded.

"He does adore you, 'ermione..." Fleur replied and Hermione bit the inside of her cheek.

Molly came in and gasped, "my baby!" She cried and Hermione was thankful for the distraction.

The mother started to hug and talk about memories through tears as she held her daughter. It gave Hermione the perfect distraction and to enjoy not talking about this morning. It was hard enough not to see her sitting on their bed. Seeing her marauders fighting. Hearing the broke tone in Sirius' voice. Smelling the disgusting scent of stale sex in their room...

"Five minutes!" Arthur came in and smiled.

"Our little girl is getting married!" Molly cried and hugged Ginny.

Arthur grinned brightly and came next to Hermione, "now, we just have one more." He said and kissed her hair. "in your own time, of course, Hermione."

They all lined up for the ceremony and Sirius appeared next to Hermione. She gasped and looked him up and down. He was absolutely breathtaking in a dark wizard dress robe with a magenta vest to match her. He grinned and nodded at her dress. "Worth the wait, love. You look absolutely breath taking."

"Sirius, I- oh- wow," she sputtered and he chuckled.

"Did I make you speechless?" He asked and she gulped.

"Places! Where is that other boy?" Arthur declared and took Ginny's arm.

"You're Harry's best man?" She asked him and he nodded.

"The best man he could find for the job that is." Sirius retorted and Hermione blushed brightly.

"Sorry, I am late," Remus declared and raced over to Luna. "I had to fix my vest."

Hermione glanced back at the werewolf and gasped, "you too!" She cried with a smile and he nodded.

The music started and Sirius cleared his throat, "are you ready to walk down the aisle, Miss Granger?" Sirius teased and Hermione giggled, taking his arm.

"Let's, Mr. Black."

0o0o

The wedding was absolutely perfect and Hermione teared up several different times. Hermione caught Remus and Sirius exchanging prideful looks a few times as they watched Harry say his vows. Hermione's mind was confused but those marauders burrowed deeply in her heart which made it harder.

It finished with a wonderful jubilation and Sirius ushered Hermione near the house so others can go to the tent. "We are first here, I wanted to talk to you."

Hermione frowned and shook her head, "Sirius, I don't want to talk." She murmured and he put a finger under her chin.

He made her look at him and his eyes glistened, "I do. I want to apologize. I want to beg for forgiveness. I want you to get mad at me and scream. Anything! Because I know if you don't then you will leave us tomorrow." He pleaded and Hermione's lip quivered.

"I am not supposed to be angry at you, please don't ask me to be. That nasty witch practically raped you." She grumbled and tried to look away from him. "Sirius, I know you didn't have a choice."

He got on his knees in front of her and pressed his forehead to her stomach, "please, Hermione. Please just yell at me so I don't feel like you don't care. So, I can be in the dog house for weeks and live with that instead of you leaving."

"Sirius, but-"

"No! I cannot stomach you leaving us again. This was all my fault and I will do anything to keep you."

"Sirius," she said and ran her hand through his hair.

He gazed up at her and she could see he was doing his best to hold back the emotions raging inside him. "Hermione, please? I saw you during the wedding and just know that I want that to be us one day."

"And me too," Remus declared walking up to her. "it is a long shot, I know, but we both agree."

The rest of the wedding precession that was supposed to line up here was down some ways watching them. Harry kept them at bay so the marauders could have their space.

"Sirius-"

He interrupted her again, "no, please don't say you need space or time. Please, Hermione. I never beg or plead for anything like I am you. You are what makes us happiest and I don't want to be the reason you walk away." His voice was urgent and pained.

Hermione got down on the ground with Sirius and gazed at him. "Sirius, stop. You don't have to beg me. I was never angry or hurt by you. I was confused and a bit upset at walking in on you and Remus fighting. How could I be angry at you for being influenced by a potion? That awful bitch took advantage of my Sirius. You are my Sirius, do you hear me? I am sorry that you thought I would leave you for being manipulated." She murmured and he swarmed her with kisses.

"You- are- perfect-" Sirius shouted through kisses.

Hermione reached for Remus and took his hand, "you boys have my heart in knots, why would I leave now?"

Sirius helped her off the ground and she giggled as they both embraced her and kissed her cheeks. "You have no clue how much we were preparing for you to leave," Remus whispered and she ran a hand through each of their heads of hair.

"I am sorry, I know that it was the worst day for me to be distant." She declared and saw the others approaching.

"So, both of them?" George asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Most definitely, buy one get one free, Mr. Weasley." Hermione teased and the marauders chuckled.

She kissed Sirius deeply and he moaned. When she pulled away from him she turned to Remus and kissed him deeply. Sirius nuzzled her neck and Remus laughed against her lips. "Damn it, Padfoot, let me kiss her!" The werewolf teased and the male animagus rolled his eyes.

"Can we start the dinner now?" Harry asked them and Hermione giggled.

"Please, Harry. They might start bickering again and I am not going to stop them." Hermione retorted and the marauders took both her hands.

"Bloody relieved," Remus sighed and Sirius nodded.

Dinner was fantastic and Harry awkwardly danced with his wife on the dance floor for their first dance. Sirius took Hermione's hand and led her to the floor once it was open. He spun and danced with her in a way she did not realize Sirius could dance. "You know how to dance?" She asked with a smile and he nodded.

The floor was filling with other couples and Sirius danced with her through the whole song. When it was done he bowed deeply and Remus walked over, "mind if I cut in Pads?" He asked and Sirius patted his shoulder.

Remus danced closer to her and leaned his face to her cheek for the softer song. "You realize that we are very lucky? Me and him. Not many understand how it works how close we are. I just wanted to thank you for adoring us anyway. My condition can be a hindrance and you never treat me like such."

She kissed his cheek and smiled against his skin, "Remus Lupin, you are a funny werewolf. Why would I ever discard something so special because it is different? I am the one who lucked out; I have you both. Don't you know that?"

He pulled away enough to kiss her tenderly and she ran her hands over his stubble. "Oi! Me too!" Sirius shouted and raced over, leaving the girl he was dancing with.

Sirius leaned in and Hermione giggled and kissed him, "such a trouble maker, Sirius."

"I need a drink," Hermione murmured and Sirius kissed her again.

"Alright, love, I will get you sloshed if you like," The male animagus teased and Hermione rolled her eyes.

While their exchange on the dance floor was happening, Ginny and Harry were admiring them. "See, I told you they would work it out." She told him.

Molly walked by and glared, "why are those boys kissing Hermione?" She asked her daughter.

"They are dating her, mum," Ginny told her with a wide grin.

"Both?" Molly shouted and Hermione looked over, blushing.

Sirius leaned over and whispered something into her ear and Remus chuckled. Molly gazed around for her husband, "where is Arthur?" She stomped off and Ginny giggled.

The marauders started dancing with each other and Hermione folded her arms and smiled at them. "You are right, Gin. I don't think she has ever been this happy." Harry whispered and Ginny nodded.

Hermione got between them and pushed them apart, "you both are wicked," she exclaimed and they kissed her cheeks.

The rest of the celebration Hermione did not remember not smiling and laughing at her annoyingly handsome marauders.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione had just finished signing out of her lease on her flat; it was official, she was moving in for good. It had been two days since the wedding and she had called into work today. She received owls upon owls of people checking on her to make sure she wasn't bed ridden or dying. It also so happens to be the full moon tonight and she was anxious.

After a full two days, she convinced them to let her come, reluctantly. They were worried about the bonding. The addition to their pack and what that might mean. Hermione waved them off about it saying she was as good as theirs anyway. They kept from being physically intimate because Remus was so very grouchy. Potently so, actually and Hermione tried her hardest to be reasonable.

The witch walked into the front door, "Hunnies, I am home," she teased and Sirius came frolicking in.

"So, you are done? No more flat to run off to? We have you completely to ourselves?" He asked and she nodded.

"I am officially homeless if you no longer want me, Sirius Black."

He made a face and sighed, "why would that ever happen?"

She waved him off and glanced around, "where is my Remus?" She questioned and Sirius groaned.

"Hauled up in the library. He won't let me even sit with him like usual." Sirius sounded incredibly dejected.

"I am going to go check on him, maybe he wants some tea." She declared and Sirius nodded.

Hermione wandered over to the library door and knocked, "Moony, I am home. Can I come in?" She asked and the door knob clicked.

She went inside and shut the door to find him pacing the floor. "Remus?" She inquired and he snorted.

Approaching slowly with her palms facing him, she spoke softer, "Love, can I get you anything? I believe we have those steaks in there if you want me to make you some food. We have quite a few hours yet."

The werewolf shot his view toward her and his upper lip and nose skewed into a snarl. She dipped her head to the side and revealed her neck, gazing down at the floor. That calmed him some and he approached, sniffing her neck then licked it. His breath was hot against her skin. "Mine," he growled at her and she remained still.

His hands traveled under her shirt and Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "Remus," she whimpered gently and he growled.

She couldn't help it; he was arousing her and his sensitive nose picked up that in every detail. He yanked at the cloth between him and her body, tearing it with ease. Hermione knew she should stop him, this would lead to difficulties. "Remus, breathe-"

He halted her words with a powerful kiss as he worked the buttons on her pants. The werewolf yanked them down quickly and pinned her to the floor, knocking the wind out of her. His tongue invaded her mouth as one of his hands pulled the soft fabric of her knickers to shreds.

"Remus," she growled when he pulled away. "I know you can hear me, you don't want to shag me for the first time like this, do you?" She asked him sternly, holding his face between her hands.

"You smell so good," he grumbled, the golden flecks were almost covering the green in his eyes. "Let me taste you," he growled and moved down her body.

She sat up to protest, but his face buried between her legs and she cried in pleasure. Sirius opened the door out of concern and saw the scene before him. Remus was devouring her and she was gasping. The male animagus prowled around the couple before settling behind her and propping her up. He ran his fingers through her hair and she moaned loudly.

"Sounds wonderful," Sirius chuckled and she grasped the fabric on his pants.

When she climaxed, it was rough and Remus was not about to finish there. His fingers were eagerly sheathed and she whimpered. "No, it's too sensitive yet," she murmured and the werewolf chuckled.

"Pads needs to be able to fit, love, you are too tight," his voice was more normal and less feral.

"What?" She breathed and the animagus barked out a stream of laughter.

"I have a feeling our werewolf wants me to shag you so he can enjoy watching it and feeling it through the bond," Sirius told her and she gasped as Remus curved his fingers.

"I don't mind doing it myself, but this is far too tight for the likes of me at the moment." He grumbled and lapped at her again.

She tossed her head back in pleasure and Sirius pulled away and stood up. "Are you sure, in here?" he asked Remus.

The werewolf pulled his face away from her and nodded, "I have had fantasies of her in this library. Time to live out one of them."

The male animagus undid his belt as she panted, trying to catch her breath on the floor still. Remus was nuzzling her neck and kissing her as he removed her torn clothing. "This was unexpected," she murmured and the werewolf chuckled.

"You alright, love?" Sirius asked her and she giggled.

"Yes, now are you going to shag me or just look at me, Sirius Black."

He glowered and snarled, "such a smart mouth, you are lucky that Moony doesn't put it to good use while I am buried inside of you."

Sirius climbed on the floor with her and without hesitation slid slowly into her. Hermione gasped and moaned loudly as he inched his way in. He became completely encased within her and hissed. "Merlin, witch! How am I supposed to shag you when I just want to build a house and live in here!"

Remus ran his fingers over her and met Sirius gaze before he tucked her head against him. The werewolf started to nibble on her neck as Sirius slowly slid out and groaned. "Please?" Hermione begged and moved her hips.

Sirius chuckled and nodded, "you are right, Moony, she needs a good pounding."

The animagus took one of her legs and pressed it against his torso before sliding back in and she howled a beautiful stream of moans. Remus leaned over and started snogging the witch silly as Sirius found a pace he liked. "Honestly, this witch is divine!" Sirius growled and moaned deeply.

Sirius had tried to pace himself but she was gripping him so tightly. His thumb was grazing the sensitive flesh that made her jolt and squeezes in between thrust and Remus was rubbing her chest with need. Hermione was enveloped by the sensation and squirmed for release.

She was whimpering and moaning in Remus' mouth as Sirius panted and moaned, "love, hate to ruin the party, but I am close," he said through teeth and she panted as the werewolf let her breathe.

"Why don't you show Padfoot how much you appreciate him and finish up," Remus ordered and that sent her over the edge.

She arched against the werewolf and howled as Sirius thrust deeply. Hermione felt him empty inside of her and cried in jubilation and pleasure as she rode out her peak. Sirius put her leg down and pressed his forehead to her chest, still remain together.

"Merlin, Hermione. You make me feel like I am shagging for the first time. That was absolutely masterful."

He slid out of her and Remus chuckled when she let a soft whimper go. "Seems you aren't quite spent yet, love?" He asked and she gazed up at him.

"It will do for now," she breathed and the werewolf chuckled.

She pulled Remus next to her and reached for Sirius, "come snuggle with me, please?" She asked and Sirius chuckled.

"Now she is polite, sounds like I will be shagging you when you get ornery." He declared and crawled on the floor next to her.

She giggled and pulled them closer, "that is one way to be welcomed home."

0o0o

The small animagus opened her eyes and glanced around the room. Sirius' room. Alright, but why was she so sore? She was wrapped in Remus' arms and she turned, grunting, so she could see him fully. His eyes opened blearily. "Hello, love," he grumbled and she groaned.

She felt agitation wash over her and she heard the door click. "Good, you are awake. I have a bath running if you want, Hermione." Sirius said and she rested on her back so she could see them both.

"I can't remember most of last night. I feel like I drank too much and blacked out," Hermione admitted and Sirius chuckled as he started to mend the bruises on her body.

"Probably because Moony decided he wanted to rough house with you and pinned you to the ground. He was frolicking like a puppy. I almost felt left out. At least until he started to get carried away with his new little girlfriend. Then, of course, I stepped in," Sirius declared and Remus grumbled.

Remus felt completely depleted and Hermione could feel it on the side of her own. It touched hers lightly like it had its own compartment in her consciousness now. She felt confused and intrigued. "Don't worry, you will get used to it. I always feel this exhausted after." Remus murmured and smiled at her, but grimaced when Sirius moved his arm.

"Sorry mate, I have to try and get the dried gashes cleaned and healed on her," Sirius explained as he pulled Hermione toward him.

Sirius was focused on his task but he seemed agitated, at least that's what she could feel coming off him in waves. "Sirius? What's wrong?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"Nothing, love," Sirius grumbled and sat her up.

"Tell her, Pads," Remus grunted and turned over on the bed, laying on his back. "Fine, I will. He is flustered because you were submissive with Moony but wouldn't with him."

She remembered bits of last night as she was waking up and grimaced, "Sirius, I had to let Moony establish himself. That's why we are there, to take care of Moony. Every time I pranced over to play with you I had a large werewolf demanding my attention. It was only the first full moon and I am one animagus." Hermione declared and Sirius glared.

"And will it happen like that every time? Will Moony always take priority?" He snapped at her and she could feel his guilt after he said it.

"I am going to get ready for work. You both need some bonding time I think." Hermione spat and launched herself off the bed and walked out of the room.

"Seems I always ruffle her feathers," Sirius sighed and tossed himself on the bed.

"You know that she is right, Pads. She is only one girl. We have to be patient too, she is incredibly flexible with us. May I remind you, I have yet to shag her," Remus grumbled and pulled the animagus to him, resting his head on the Sirius' chest.

Sirius' relief radiated from him and he nodded, "you are right, mate. I am being a prat," he grumbled and patted the werewolf's back.

"We are pack, Padfoot. I know my limitations with you, we need to learn ours with hers." Remus sighed and Sirius ran his hand through the soft brown hair on his chest.

"Are you hungry yet?" Sirius asked him and the werewolf grunted.

"No, I need our witch to come back in here and curl up between us," Remus growled and his nose flared. "You realize you cannot spy on us anymore, Miss Granger."

She was in one of her work outfits but smiled and crawled on the bed next to Sirius. Kissing Remus' forehead she ran a hand through his hair. "Be good to each other today." She sighed and leaned over to Sirius.

She kissed him deeply and felt the surprise and elation flow from him like waves lapping at the sand. He was pulling her into it with him and she moaned. Pulling away panting she shook her head, "I don't know if I will get used to that. I will see you after work, my Marauders."

When she left Remus grunted, "now I need to shag her," he hissed and Sirius nodded.

"It is going to be a long week, Moony." Sirius groaned and the werewolf nodded his head. "Alright, time to get your arse up for some breakfast. I know you are sore, but you also enjoy sitting outside for some well due sun."

"Whatever you say, Pads," Remus mumbled and sat up to stretch his sore limbs.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione walked into the house and shut the door, her day was long. She felt the joy tickle her mind as she wandered toward the kitchen and took in the view. Remus, Sirius, and George were all sitting at the table laughing. She stepped into view and they glanced at her.

"There is the witch we have been waiting for!" George declared and she grinned.

George got up and kissed her cheek, "so do you want to hear about it?" he asked her and she nodded.

He sat her down and Sirius went and fetched her a glass of fire whiskey. "So, did it work George?" Hermione murmured as Sirius handed her the glass.

She took a big gulp and George chuckled and laughed, "I am not about promoting such acts, but, he really deserved it. By the way, I destroyed the prototypes after that last bottle. I am sorry that they got in the wrong hands." He told her and she waved him off.

"What happened? Did Marcus tell you?" Hermione asked and Sirius shook her head.

"Only you, Miss Sadistic Granger, would get a kick out of an eye for an eye." Sirius snickered and she snorted.

George chuckled and nodded, "he said my brother did indeed reciprocate and very well actually. The poor bugger is walking with a limp today."

"Good, I felt it was only fair. That was the third time he tried to promote my unhappiness. A little knob sucking and impaling should do him some good. Did he tell you if he said what I told him to at the end?" Hermione asked and Remus laughed and sighed.

The werewolf sat up and cleared his throat, "Compliments of Miss Granger, Weasley." He mocked and Hermione giggled.

"He would be too embarrassed to tell Mum. Especially if he had to explain what he did at the stag party. I have to say, you would have made one hell of a girl for me and my twin," George snickered with a wicked grin.

Sirius' jealousy peaked as it poked at her mind. Hermione had to hide a giggle as he stood behind her and tucked his head over her shoulder, "Sorry, Weasley, she is ours." Sirius declared and she ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, I am. Which is why Ronald deserved what he got. He convinced that tart to do that to you, so I pulled a favor of someone I knew that would get the job done. Of course, this is just between us and maybe the Potters when they get back. I am sure Marcus wouldn't want to be announced as flexible..." Hermione finished with a smile and George laughed with a head shake.

"How long did you plan this?" George asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I had owled Marcus, he's one of my foreign associates, about it the day after the wedding. He had mentioned his flavors for the bedroom differed and so I was sure he wouldn't mind. He said he would if I really wanted him to, but he required assurance that it wouldn't be too public. I agreed to the extent that he would tell you about it after, being that he is your brother. Then spoke to you on my way to signing the release of my lease to my flat."

"She is quite maniacal, we are concerned she might be too wicked for us," Sirius teased and she rolled her eyes.

"No need for fists and fury if someone is slinking around trying to ruin my happiness. Fight fire with fire. Not really very Gryffindor of me, but I will repent with some good deeds at work. Besides, you said he reciprocated so it wasn't my fault that he sucked a knob..." Hermione finished her drink and a lopsided smile.

George chuckled and downed his drink, "well, I have to say, you chose a perfect punishment. I don't doubt he will be pondering about it. He came over and asked me if I gave you one of my prototypes and told him I destroyed them after the wedding."

"Seems we ended up making her a bit of a marauder," Remus mused and Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

"By injection, must be," Sirius teased and Hermione blushed.

George cleared his throat and leaned over the table, "so, you never told me you like two knobs at once, Hermione. I am sure Fred would have helped with that." He teased her and Remus glared at him.

"George Weasley, you are going to get your arse whooped if you don't stop teasing them," Hermione warned him and the red head grinned.

"I am jesting, fellas, she isn't my type. Too feisty and incredibly smart. I would never be able to keep up." The Weasley reassured them and she could feel the potency of their angst mellow. "Speaking of knobs, I think my witch and I need some alone time. I will see you all tomorrow at the Burrow." He declared and stood up.

They all said their goodbyes and Remus nodded as he grabbed a plate from the counter and warmed it up with a spell for her. "Happy Friday, love," he declared and set it in front of her.

The week had been long, but she was happy it was over. She had to pull tons of long hours so by the time she got home the last few days she was hungry and exhausted. That didn't leave much time or energy for anything but heady kisses and a bit of fooling around. "Sorry it has been such a long week, loves." She murmured after swallowing a bit of her dinner.

"Are you ready for some relaxing?" Sirius said with a bright grin as he sat down next to her.

"What did you have in mind, Pads?" She asked and sipped her drink.

Sirius sighed heavily and smiled, "well, get the stench of work off of you in a hot shower with me." She felt his heated desire starting to stroke pleasantly and she smirked.

"Sounds like a great start," she said and glanced over at Remus who was leaning on the counter and sipping tea.

"Don't worry about, Moony, love. He will keep until we are done." Sirius purred and the werewolf grinned. "I am going to take control tonight."

Hermione's abdomen knotted and Sirius chuckled with a raised eyebrow, "Hope you don't mind, love." Remus declared and she could feel his desire beating against her.

"Marauders, you are going to make me too distracted to finish my dinner." She griped and they laughed.

Remus walked over to her and kissed her, "I am going to be waiting for you," he whispered and she watched him walk out of the kitchen.

"Finish up, we have things to do... mainly you." Sirius murmured and kissed her cheek before disappearing from the room.

0o0o

Hermione and Sirius shagged roughly in the shower. Her screams echoed in the room and she never knew that she could sound so exotic. True to his reputation, the wizard was a god when it came to shagging. Her face pressed up against the wall, his hands gripping and manipulating her body how he felt he wanted. She was afraid she would be a puddle that flooded down the drain before too long.

When he finished with a roar after her, he chuckled, "Hermione Granger, I am quite positive you are the best shag I have ever had." He murmured and kissed her back.

Her legs wobbled as she turned around and he was breathing heavily. "Definitely mine as well," she huffed with a smile and he grinned.

"We aren't done yet, so you best clean up and I will get you some tea and maybe I will even get you a draught." He declared and stepped from the running water and outside the shower.

"Wait!" She howled and he stopped at the outside of the tub.

She pulled him in for a wet and passionate kiss. "Thank you," she whispered as she pulled away and he grinned.

"No, love, thank you. I am not fooling around, however, get cleaned up. We are going up to see Moony in a minute." He declared and Hermione was puzzled as he left the bathroom.

He returned to her just as she turned the water off and had a cup of tea and a small vial with him. "Sirius Black, you are not drugging me are you?" She said pointedly with a smile.

He barked out a stream of laughter and shook his head, "no, I certainly am not. I am making sure you are prepared for what you are walking into. We plan on sharing tonight." He smirked and she blushed deeply.

"Thank Merlin for Ginny's book," Hermione grumbled drying off.

"Did that little red head give you a book to read about shagging us?" He asked with a bright smile.

Hermione shrugged and beamed, "of sorts." She took the potion and then gulped the tea.

He placed the empty objects down and took her hand, "alright, time to see if it paid off then," he told her and walked her, still naked and damp, out of the bathroom.

The third floor seemed daunting as they walked to Sirius' bedroom. He shut the door behind her and Remus was sitting on the bed tilting his head in wonderment. "you are flawless, Hermione," he said with a smile and she walked toward him.

He was still in his clothing and she ran her hands over his chest, "I could say the same about you, Moony," she sighed and her eyes glinted at him.

She could feel his want and yearning wash over her and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "what a silly shirt, it is just in the way, hm?" she asked playfully.

The werewolf shed his shirt and she ran her finger tips over his flesh, "how would you like me to start, Remus?" She asked gently and he grinned.

He stood up and took her in his arms, shifting her to the bed, "how about we see if you have room for me today."

Remus pushed her back to the bed and started unbuttoning his pants. "I hope you don't mind a bit of discomfort, Hermione. I will do my best to take my time before I fuck that smirk off your face." He growled and she gasped with surprise as he touched him to her.

One of his hands trailed down her chest as he was standing at the edge of the bed. "I have been absolutely craving you." The werewolf grumbled and bent toward her.

She could feel him slowly pressing forth and she huffed, she wasn't sure he could fit but she would try. Hermione arched under his fingers and she tucked one of her legs around his hip so she could keep steady. He was taking his time and she was stretching over his length with snug greed. "Moony," she gasped.

He chuckled through his teeth, "love, if you don't let me take my time, I am going to fuck you into the floor. Torn flesh or not."

He had stretched her to the point where she was melting and cast her face to the far side of the bed. "Bloody hell, Remus! Tell me I haven't died from pleasure," she cried as he finally met her fully.

She could feel his ego inflate and his inner wolf howling with triumph. "If you have, I am right there with you, Hermione." He rumbled and pulled out of her, making her whimper.

Remus had paced a few slow thrusts before she was crying for more, "please, Remus," she gasped and he grinned and pulled out of her.

She was about to argue with him when he flipped her and yanked her to her knees with her hair, "time to find out if you are really as subservient as you play coy with." He announced and crawled up behind her.

He jutted into her and she howled with delight. She needed him desperately and panted through her moans as he sincerely started to shag her. Sirius was doing well to give Remus his moment with her as much as he could, but he wanted to watch her come undone. He prowled to the side of the bed she was facing and smiled at her.

"Sirius!" She breathed and he nodded while crawling up to her. He could feel her need for him.

He pulled her upper torso over him and she did not need to be told, she took him to her lips. The werewolf let loose a hoarse chuckle and moaned. "Bloody hell, Pads. This witch..." He hissed and Sirius groaned and stroked her hair.

Hermione had sounded in agreement and pleasure over Sirius who growled, "witch, you are going to spoil us."

Remus tugged on her hair harder as he increased his pace and she gasped and whimpered over Sirius. "She's close..." Sirius declared taking her head in his hands and helping her pace herself to his need.

The witch between them melted into their emotions and she felt lost in the passion of the two heady Marauders. She took in deep breaths between patterned strokes Sirius had her doing while Remus' grip grew tight and rough.

"Alright, love, you can let it go now, I won't hold off," Remus rumbled and she crashed into a mess.

The sweet symphony of her climax filled her and she felt her marauders sing the same melody as they felt her let go. What a fantastic feeling and it overwhelmed her as they all mirrored each other's emotions; pleasure. Remus grew hoarse from the large howl he let loose and Hermione collapsed to Sirius' lap.

"My marauders," she said with a raspy voice.

Remus patted her bum and pulled from her with a large breath, "Hermione, are you alright?" He asked her and let her body buckle to the bed gently.

She nodded against Sirius and the male animagus tenderly ran his hand through her hair. "quite a bit of work you put in tonight. Think you can go again?" he teased her and she shook herself from her fuzziness.

"Give me a moment to catch up and snuggle with you both and I will see, Pads," she retorted with a smile and Remus flopped on the bed next to her.

He grabbed her and dragged her to his body, letting Sirius lay down next to them. "I love you, Hermione," Remus whispered into her hair and she giggled.

"I love you too, Remus. More than you know."

Sirius grinned and nodded, "oh we know, because I love you as well, Hermione," Sirius declared and kissed her lips.

"My wonderful, devious, marauders." She sighed and they nuzzled her to a pleasant sated sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The Burrow was buzzing with cheer. The months have been falling into one another pretty quickly and Christmas was approaching. Decorations were everywhere and it made the marauders even more so excited. Andromeda finally agreed to letting Teddy stay with them for a week and Hermione was absolutely over the moon.

She had the boy on her lap and he was giggling as she made faces and sat with Ginny. "You are such a natural, Hermione." Ginny declared and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"He is like my adopted son at this point, to be perfectly honest." Hermione murmured and blushed.

"Is that a pack thing too?" Ginny was always so amused to hear about their behaviors.

"It definitely is. This is Remus's son," Hermione whispered and the boy took her face in his hands and smiled.

"My Mione," the boy said and Hermione kissed his forehead.

"Aside from playful banter with Sirius, you all never seen to argue," Ginny remarked and Hermione nodded.

"Best idea you ever had, Gin. I am so content I could die." Hermione declared with a giggle and Ginny grinned.

Their pack was very well. Hermione was happily a beta and knew it. When she got home her Marauders ran the show and she was fine with that, perfectly fine with that. If she really had an issue they made sure to address it and cure her discomfort. Them knowing her feelings intimately has helped for any issues and arguments were few and far between. If there was a ton of tension for them, a good shag was all they needed to release aggression.

"Season's greetings to you, tossers!" Sirius shouted walking in the door with Harry and Remus.

Hermione beamed at them and they waved at her before ruffling Harry's hair. "Look, our witches are being domestic," Sirius teased and Harry blushed.

Hermione tilted her head and Remus raised an eyebrow at her and she could feel his minor arousal. Her smile evolved into something playful and he gave her a toothy smirk before nudging the other two men. "Grab the butterbeer!" Remus growled and Harry chuckled.

"Hermione must be watching, Moony is getting pushy!" Harry snickered and Sirius nodded.

They went into the kitchen, "oh! You boys made it! Let me grab my drink and I shall join you. George will be here shortly." Arthur's voice rang out and Hermione smiled.

"I am glad your parents are so forgiving of my unconventional relationship," Hermione told Ginny and the red head nodded.

"Well, you really gave them no choice when you told them Moony saw you as a packmate. They are pretty forgiving of Remus and his condition as it is. That just made my mum practically adopt them after that," Ginny teased and Hermione blushed.

"Trills," Sirius's voice entered their conversation.

"Yes?" Hermione asked with a smile and turned to him.

He handed her some egg nog and nuzzled her neck. "I missed you," he murmured and she giggled.

"Go, Arthur wants to hear about your day in London," she replied and he nibbled her neck before pulling away.

"Hello, Gin, talk to you in a moment," Sirius declared and bounded off joyously.

"Trills?" Ginny giggled and Hermione whistled.

Ginny gave her a nod and sighed, "I never thought you would be a marauder, let alone the girlfriend of two of them."

"Mione, where's daddy?" Teddy asked and bounded off her lap.

"He's in with Grandpa, go find him, love." She told the boy and he hobbled into the kitchen.

"Oh, there's the little dear! Gran missed you!" Molly shouted as she saw Teddy in the kitchen and Hermione grinned.

"Daddy!" Teddy screamed and Remus chuckled.

Ron came into the house, stomping snow off of his boots with George trailing him. He made eye contact with Hermione and smiled. "Hey, Mione,"

"Hello Ron," Hermione said simply but he came over.

"So, I was thinking. You, me, and Harry could all, you know, spend some time together. You, know like we used to. Maybe Ginny can too?" Ron asked and Hermione sighed.

"Ron, we both know why I am not going to spend time with you," Hermione whispered and he glared.

"Just because you shag two blokes on the regular doesn't mean you don't have time for your friends." Ron's voice carried and Hermione turned from him back to Ginny. "Hermione, I am not done!" He growled and reached for her, but his hand was stopped.

Remus had his arm in his hand and was glaring at him, "were you going to touch her?" His voice was dangerous.

"I- well- we are talking," Ron sputtered and Remus raised his top lip from his teeth.

"You will not touch my mate in such a way, ever. Do I make myself clear," Remus snarled and Ron tore his hand away from the werewolf.

Remus took Hermione's face in his hands and snogged her deeply. His fingers ran through her hair and she moaned lightly before he pulled away and nipped her neck. Ron watched and turned red before stomping away to the kitchen. The werewolf did not let her go until he was satisfied the man had gone. "mine," he breathed to her and she smiled.

"Always, Moony. Maybe you should go get some air with Pads?" She asked and he nodded and kissed her lightly.

He walked away with a very alpha male, slow stride and George chuckled, "I never get bored with your lot, Mione." She smiled and patted the chair nearest, "He isn't going to come bite me if I sit near you, is he?" he teased and she giggled.

"Not today. Ron is just on his list for raising his voice at me." Hermione told him and George nodded and sat down.

George rubbed her knee and smiled, "I like that. They take great care of you. You spent quite a few years taking care of your friends, you forgot about you."

Ginny agreed and smiled, "it is nice to see you happy."

A new emotion from both Sirius and Remus pushed against her and made her tilt her head in wonder. They were swiftly agitated and that was never a good sign. "Something is wrong, I will be right back," Hermione declared and got up.

Both the Weasleys smiled at each other as she left, but she paid no mind. She went into the kitchen to see Molly doting on Teddy and Arthur was at the table she waved at them. Hermione went to the back door and heard the argument.

"How dare you!" Sirius growled and she rushed outside.

"Accuse us of rape? That is funny coming from you!" Remus snarled and Hermione rounded the corner to see them yelling at Ron.

"You have been taking advantage of her for too long. She doesn't even spend time with her real friends anymore!" Ron screamed and Hermione walked up to her marauders.

She rubbed against them with her face and tilted her neck to them, making them lessen their angst. "Ron, I suggest you go inside." Hermione murmured and he stomped.

"No, Hermione, this is crazy. Two men? That is disgusting on so many levels." He was bellowing in the cold air, creating clouds.

"Go, now," she repeated sharply and he marched off grumbling.

The air was sharp against her skin and it cut through her t-shirt, but she knew they were on the borderline of fury. They wasted no time; Remus buried his face in her neck and Sirius snogged her viciously. It was rough and a bit uncomfortable when both were so potent, but she melted for them. Teeth on her neck, tongue in her mouth, slowly they released their anger and huffed violently once the embrace was over.

"I don't know how we get through dinners with that wanker," Sirius grumbled and Hermione hugged him.

Remus came from behind her and nuzzled her hair, "you have been such a life saver, Trills."

Trills. Their Trills. It was a cute name and it referred to her whistling instead of barking or howling. She loved it and treasured that they nicknamed her. She balanced them. They no longer had to really scuffle or brawl. They just needed their Trills.

She took their hands as they parted and made their way up to the Burrow again. She felt almost frozen and Remus huffed, "I am sorry we kept you outside so long, let's get you warm."

When they entered Molly gasped, "Dear, you are freezing! Here let me get you some tea, sit down next to Harry."

Remus shed his jacket and put it around her; he was always so much warmer than anyone so it was nice and toasty. She sat down next to Harry and he smiled and ruffled her hair. "You are awfully cute today, Mione. Did you do something new?" He asked and she eyed him.

"Why do I smell a secret?" She responded and Teddy wandered over to her.

"My Mione," he murmured and crawled into her lap.

Harry chuckled and sighed, "well, I was wondering if I could steal your marauders." He started and rubbed the back of his neck. "We want to have a bit of a wizard only party tonight at Grimmauld Place. No girls. No potions either." he finished and Hermione giggled.

She glanced back at them, "do you want to?" She questioned and Sirius grinned.

"We are leaving this decision up to you," Remus told her and she nodded.

"No girls. No potions. No Ron," Hermione declared and Harry cringed.

"But-" Harry started and she twitched her lips.

"Harry, I just had to stop them from beating him in for accusing them of raping me." She said simply and Arthur glared.

"Where is that boy," Arthur growled and got up to go find Ron.

Molly handed Hermione a cup of tea and straightened Remus's shirt. "Don't you listen to my son, you would never do something like that. You are a good boy, Remus." Molly doted and then turned to Sirius, "you need to be more like him, Sirius." With that she turned back to the food she was making and Hermione giggled.

"But, Molly, I am extremely good. Remember I helped you clean dishes last week for dinner," Sirius started with a wolfish grin.

"By enchanting them to fling leftover food at people! You are a naughty boy, Sirius Black." She flicked a spoon at him and he nodded.

"It will teach your children to clean their plates," he declared and she threw the spoon at him.

Sirius chuckled and picked it up off the floor, "I am sorry, Molly, I was just trying to be helpful."

"The get together is fine?" Harry asked Hermione who gave him a nod.

"Of course, Harry. I will take my Teddy Bear to your house and have a film night with Gin. It has been a few weeks since we have really caught up so it will be nice."

Remus came up and kissed Hermione's cheek, "you are such a sweet and loving witch," he murmured and she ran a hand through his hair.

"Daddy, I love you," Teddy said with a smile and Remus grinned brightly.

"I do love hearing that, Remus! Your son is so wonderfully bright." Molly sighed and the werewolf kissed Hermione's lips.

"Hey, I want some of that too," Sirius declared and Remus chuckled.

"Jealous prat," the werewolf grumbled and moved away so Sirius could kiss her.

"Harry, thinking about becoming an animagus?" Sirius asked once he parted from Hermione.

Harry laughed and shook his head, "no, I think I will leave that up to Hermione. I would hate to be a dog or something and never be able to run with your lot on full moons." He teased and Remus chuckled.

"Dinner will be ready soon, would you go tell everyone, Remus?" Molly asked and the werewolf nodded.

"Of course, I will be right back," he told her and left the kitchen.

"I do love that boy. Hermione, you definitely are making sure he is eating right after the full moons?" Molly questioned and Hermione blushed deeply.

"Yes, mum. He is, I promise."

Sirius was stifling a chuckle for good reason. "She is too, Molly." The male animagus declared and Hermione bit her lip.

Sirius found that hilarious due to their new ritual of Hermione surprising her favorite werewolf with something once he wasn't so depleted. It was a great release for him and helped him sleep, plus she gained large amounts of satisfaction from it.

Molly thankfully didn't turn around and she sighed, "very good. You all need to take care of each other."

The Weasleys and their partners started to converge around the dinner table and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Dinner was almost always the easiest part of these nights.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was sitting at the table in Grimmauld with George, Remus, Sirius, Ron, Bill and even Charlie had made an appearance this time for the holidays. Despite Hermione's resistance to it, Harry promised Ron would behave and shoved him around a bit to make him apologize to the marauders. She was none too thrilled but agreed as long as he knew he was putting his own life in his hands.

"So, you have to tell us, because most of us are so curious," George started as he drained his glass, "why her?"

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders, "why not? She speaks our language. Long before she became pack."

Harry bobbed his head in a drunken haze, "she may be a bossy witch, but Hermione has always done what she could for others. As long as she is happy I don't care who she shags."

Ron shook his head and poured himself another glass, "It is pretty bloody mental."

"Ron, Hermione is going to curse you if you upset them," Harry warned and the Marauders laughed.

"I am not worried about that boy," Remus sighed and shook his head.

"Hey, Remus, what is the whole purpose of your said pack?" Charlie asked and the werewolf tilted his head.

Sirius patted his shoulder and chuckled, "I have this one. We are there to keep our broody werewolf happy. Sometimes someone needs to step up and boss him around a bit. Sometimes he needs someone to get grumbly with and many times he needs someone to shag and love on. Personally, I am glad I do not participate in that last one." Sirius finished and the wizards all laughed.

"It isn't common outside of denning, is it?" Bill inquired and Remus shook his head.

"But not many people are willing to become animagi for a werewolf. That is even slimmer that they are canines like my fellow Marauder, Padfoot. Werewolves don't really do well with each other. They become more feral. Sirius and Hermione have allowed me to just be." Remus stopped and patted Sirius's chest, "be that."

"If they are bit? Then what?" Ron growled and Sirius waved him off.

He pulled his pants down and tossed his bare legs on the table. "I have been bitten tons of times as a dog. It doesn't make me a werewolf. Hurts like a bugger but that is about it."

There were silvery scars hidden among his hair, none of which looked all that bad. Sirius put his legs back down and Remus rested his chin on Sirius's shoulder. "I miss our witch," he grumbled and Sirius sighed.

"Shagging must be interesting," George chuckled and Ron turned red.

Bill turned pink and shook his head, "I don't know if I want to know. We are talking about Hermione Granger."

George dismissed him and grinned at the marauders, "tell me something. Not in detail, but I have to know. She bossy in bed?"

The Marauders laughed and Sirius grabbed his stomach and shook his head, "not even close, George." Remus snickered and Sirius rested his cheek against the werewolf's hair.

"We wouldn't be able to handle it. Neither one of us are very tame personalities," Sirius huffed and Remus nodded.

Charlie frowned, "that doesn't make sense. Two alpha types?"

Sirius leaned back and rubbed Remus's hair, "sometimes. Sometimes it's me and I have to tell Moony to stop being fussy. Other times Moony needs to be top dog and we trade."

"I am not interested in being on top of you, Pads." Remus teased and the animagus shook his head.

"It would be easier if you would just admit you want to shag me, Moony." Sirius snickered and the werewolf shoved him.

"I already have that taken care of for me, wanker," the werewolf growled and the wizards laughed.

"And she is completely fine with not telling you both what to do?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Despite what you believe, boy, our witch is very happy letting us take care of her. She wants for nothing. She goes to work, saving the world and such, comes home and she knows she is ours. If she needs a new book you really think I wait for her to go get it herself? She may get mad at me about spending my wealth on her, but she lets me." Sirius growled and Remus nodded.

"She really doesn't have a want in the world, Ron. We are pretty diligent to make her happy." Remus agreed and Sirius smiled.

"She is too young to be a mother to your child," Ron grumbled and Remus's nose flared.

"Relax, Moony, he is just baiting you," Sirius spat and glared at Ron. "She does what pleases her. You really think we force her to take care of Teddy? She loves that boy and if I were you I wouldn't talk about things like that. That is his son and Hermione loves him."

Harry cleared his throat, "It really isn't our business anyway, Ron. Even if Hermione is pregnant with twins, it isn't our business unless she makes it that way."

Sirius glared over at Remus, his cheeks red. "She isn't, right?"

Remus laughed and shook his head, "She is pretty regular with her potions, Pads. I would smell it if she was."

"Are you both going to marry her?" Charlie asked and drained his glass.

The Marauders nodded and Remus sighed, "eventually. She is a fickle woman about certain things and we don't want her to feel rushed."

"Those two have been wanting to marry her since my wedding," Harry teased and they nodded.

"She is our it," Sirius replied and George laughed.

"I am on board with that wedding. Mum would be crying hysterically. Dad is absolutely intrigued by you both, it is a pretty good plan."

"Honestly, I think everyone is bloody insane!" Ron had enough; he stood up and moved to leave.

"Listen, boy, you stay clear of her. Don't think you are going over to Harry's to upset our witch. I mean it, I will know." Remus retorted and Ron stopped in the doorway to the kitchen.

The red head growled and left the room, "and here I thought you were dramatic, Moony." Sirius grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"What are she and Ginny talking about?" Harry asked with a smile.

Remus tilted his head and focused on Hermione feelings, "not sure what it is regarded to but there is plenty of love being bubbled up. Any of their wizards or my Teddy." Remus responded and Sirius nodded.

"She has the same bubbly feeling when Ginny talks about you. She loves you both deeply." Sirius chuckled and Remus sighed.

"She really is a beautiful woman. Deep and thoughtful. A great shag. Cunning and smart." Remus grumbled and rubbed his facial hair.

Sirius growled and shook his head, "don't start pining, Moony. I cannot handle that in my drunken state."

"Fine, Pads. Shall we tell them about what Hogwarts was like for us Marauders?" Remus offered and Sirius grinned.

"Gladly," Sirius replied and the wizards talked about old school stories while they drank.

0o0o

Ginny was brushing Hermione's hair as they watched some feminine movie on the telly. Ginny was happy to have her best friend to herself for once. "I love your hair like this, Hermione. It is so well taken care of."

"Sirius has been showing me his secrets. His hair is pretty maintained," Hermione giggled and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Is Ron gone yet?" Ginny inquired and Hermione tilted her head a little.

"No, but they are enjoying his irritation," Hermione responded and Ginny sighed.

The red head sat down next to her and glared, "tell me something. What is that like? To feel them like that?"

Hermione smiled and shrugged, "it is like them telling me all their secret feelings without talking."

Ginny nodded and poked Hermione lightly, "are you happy? Really?"

"The happiest," Hermione said with a smile.

"If Remus asks to take Teddy, are you going to be his mother?" Ginny asked her with a serious face.

Hermione bit the side of her bottom lip, "if Remus asked me to."

"That's a major life change, Hermione." Ginny declared and Hermione sighed.

"That boy deserves some sort of mother, Gin. If Remus told me tomorrow that he was going to ask Andromeda to let him have his son fully, I would support that. Yes, it would be different. Yes, I am twenty and still very young, but it would be worth it. Plus, I would be the working mother and he has his dad and uncle at home." Hermione finished and Ginny nodded.

"Alright, that is fair." Ginny murmured and hugged Hermione. "Just wait several years for your own, okay?"

"Yes," Hermione said with a smirk.

0o0o

"Would you stop drooling on me?" Remus growled at Sirius who passed out on the werewolf's chest last night.

The male animagus scratched Remus's stomach and chuckled. "you feeling grumpy with a hangover, Moony?"

"I am shocked you don't have your own boyfriend by now, Pads," Remus grumbled and stretched.

Sirius grinned and waggled his eyebrows at him, "you are, you just don't know it yet."

The werewolf couldn't help but to chuckle and shook his head, "not I, I love our witch too much to shag you."

"Me too, also, knobs are just frightening, especially yours, Moony," Sirius teased and pulled himself up next to the other man.

"I wish she was here. It was hard to sleep without her," the werewolf grunted and curled up next to the animagus.

Sirius sighed heavily and nodded, running his hand lazily through the soft brown hair of his pack mate. "Very hard. Her supple body pressed ever so softly against us. Her sighs in the middle of the night when one of us would move. It is hard to believe someone could love us so much."

There was a knock and George walked into Sirius's room with some potions and tea. "Morning, fellas. I figured with how much you both drink you could use this before surfacing."

"Coming to join the cuddlefest, Weasley?" Sirius snickered and George chuckled.

"How are you two not shagging?" George teased and Remus groaned.

"My knob is far too large for Padfoot's arse," Remus retorted and George turned bright red.

He set down the tray and made a face before speaking, "Mum asked me something and I want to run it by you two."

They sat up and drank their potions before dressing their tea. "What can we do for you George?" Sirius asked and George rubbed the back of his neck.

"Since you are more or less a part of the family, she wanted me to ask for your help with my shop. I have been working quite a bit lately and well... things haven't been the same since Fred... you know." George trailed off and Remus nodded.

"I am sure Sirius and I would fit right in. Sirius and James were the worse back in Hogwarts." Remus said with a grin and the animagus nudged him.

"You helped. You gave us ideas and we did them. You are not innocent by far." Sirius retorted and the werewolf chuckled.

"Plus we are driving ourselves crazy all by ourselves while Hermione is working," Remus admitted and George nodded.

"Mum figured, she more or less pushed me to ask because I told her how it has become almost too much. Fred was always there and now that he's not... well, it hasn't been the easiest." George confessed and Sirius yanked the red head on the bed.

"Come now, we aren't replacements, but I don't mind playing pranks. Join the party," Sirius waggled his eyebrows at the Weasley who chuckled and lounged on the bed.

"You know when I met your older selves... I had no clue you were the marauders from the map. Bloody brilliant, mates." George declared and Sirius pointed a thumb at Remus who was still sitting.

"That cad right there. James came up with the idea when we had to sneak out for Moony's transformations. Remus studied what spells we would need and learned them so we could start work on the map. Two years and we had finished it up. That was back at the end of our third year, right, Moony? We finished the map fully by the end fifth." Sirius explained and Remus nodded and sipped his tea.

"You all were completely deranged even thinking of running around with me, but I was incredibly thankful. Seems I promote people to change their lives for me." Remus murmured and blushed.

"Woah, there. Don't think that, Moony. She loves us." Sirius could feel his friend touching on the dark feelings of regret.

Remus nodded and flopped on Sirius's torso, looking over at George, "how would you like our help?" The werewolf asked.

George grinned and shrugged, "help me run my shop? I may even be able to teach you both a thing or two."

The Marauders nodded together, "sounds fun, let's do it after the holiday." Sirius chuckled and Remus agreed.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione was dancing around the Burrow with Teddy in her arms and the boy was giggling. She was singing Christmas carols and he was clapping along with her. Her marauders had not surfaced from their boy's night yet and she was enjoying the time spent with the small child.

"I love you," she said in a sing-song voice with a smile and he nodded.

"I love you!" He exclaimed and she laughed and rubbed her nose against his.

"Want me to take him for you while you get a drink?" Ron offered and Hermione glared over at the man sitting on the couch.

"No, thank you, I have him." She said possessively and Teddy nodded.

"No, Uncle Ron, no," Teddy repeated and Hermione smiled and twirled her and the boy.

"You know you aren't his mother, right, Mione?" He asked and she glared over at him.

Her lips were pursed and her eyes flickered, "I am more of a mother to him than he has, Ronald."

"Hermione, you aren't even old enough to be his mother. You are like the baby sitter who obsessed." Ron said with venom and Hermione glared.

"I would watch your tongue, Ronald Weasley. He is my mate's son. I will take care of him as if he were my own. That is what it means to be in a pack." Her voice was thick with a warning and the redhead shook his head.

"Bloody mental," he spat and she rolled her eyes.

The witch walked away with the boy sitting on her waist and went into the kitchen. "Little love, did you want some juice?" She asked the child who nodded.

"Over there, dear. I had his cup already sitting out." Molly told her as she was sitting at the table with her tea.

Hermione went to retrieve said cup and poured him some pumpkin juice. Handing it to the boy, she turned to Molly who was admiring her. "You do have a natural touch with him, Hermione. It is very beautiful." The matriarch remarked and Hermione sighed.

"It is the least I could do," Hermione said simply and placed Teddy in his chair at the table.

"It is a lovely thing. That boy knows you love him so dearly." Molly murmured and took Teddy's hand.

"Gran, Kis-miss and bells!" he shouted and Hermione smiled.

"That's right, my Teddy. Christmas and jingle bells," Hermione kissed the boy's teal hair.

She felt the sudden overwhelm feeling of jubilation and turned to see her marauders bee-lining toward her. Hermione had barely time to open her arms before they embraced her and smashed her with kisses and nuzzles. "We missed you," Remus grumbled and ran a hand through her hair.

"Too much," Sirius agreed and his hand ran down her back.

The witch was giggling and kissing back, "it was hardly a night, my marauders." She told them and they both groaned at the same time.

"Never again, Trills," Sirius growled and Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Daddy!" Teddy declared and Remus snatched him from his chair.

"My Teddy! I missed you too!" The werewolf rubbed his nose to the boy's, who giggled.

"I love you," Teddy said with a sing-song tone and Remus chuckled.

"I love you, too," he told his son and the child reached for the animagus.

"Uncle Sirius, woof!" He announced and Sirius laughed and took the boy.

"How is our Teddy today?" He asked the child who stared at him with delight.

"Uncle Puppy?" The boy asked and Sirius nodded.

"Alright, but only if Gran says it's alright. She got put out last time."

Molly glared and waved a finger at him, "do not pretend to eat my slippers and I will not yell at you, Sirius."

Sirius nodded, "fair enough," he placed the boy down and turned into a dog.

Sirius barked and Teddy clapped, "I love Uncle Puppy," he followed the large dog from the room and Hermione smiled.

"He will want for almost nothing," Hermione sighed and Remus took her hand.

"You have made sure of that, thank you," he said tenderly and she leaned over and kissed him gently.

Molly stood up and rubbed Remus's shoulder, "did you need a drink or maybe some lunch? I know the full moon is approaching and I want you to eat." She told him and he smiled at her.

It dawned on Hermione just then how much he might have had little chance to experience this great amount of acceptance. She knew little of his family, less of his life outside of school. The man in front of her, twenty-one and bright from the love and affection for her family... it made her cry.

Hermione covered her face and tears streamed, "Love, no. That is absolutely a beautiful feeling, you are going to make me..." Remus trailed off and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her neck.

"I can't help it. It gives me so much joy to see you so happy with my family!" Hermione gasped and Remus rubbed her back.

"This is how it should be, always. You enhance our lives to the fullest, Hermione." Remus murmured and she ran fingers through his hair.

Molly had crept away from the doting couple and into the other room to give them privacy but neither noticed. Hermione just held onto her wonderful werewolf and he nuzzled on her and pulled her closer to him. "I love you, Remus. You made my life so much better by being in it like this. Just as you are." She whispered and he chuckled against her neck.

"I will always love you, Hermione," he told her and pulled away, wiping her tears. "You have to know that. Sirius and I really truly love you. Everything we have experienced in life up to now has been muted compared to this feeling right here." he told her and pressed his hand to her chest.

The potency of tenderness and love started to wane a bit and they laughed and she fixed his shirt. "It just caught me in a moment, I suppose," she muttered and he sighed with a smile.

He brushed a few strands of hair from her face and ran a thumb on her cheek, "That is fine by me."

They sighed together and she kissed him sweetly, "you always taste so good," she breathed and he chuckled.

"So do you, love," his reply was soft and his face shown real affection.

There was a tickle at first. Hermione tilted her head and it grew like a balloon in her chest. Alarm. Alarm! "Where is Sirius!" Hermione gasped and they ran into the living room.

The door was swung wide open and no one was inside. The storm outside was starting to brew and they rushed to the door. "Hermione! I cannot find the boys!" Molly screamed at her as she glanced around. "Sirius! Ron!" Molly called out from outside the door.

"What happened?" Remus inquired and raced outside to her.

"The door was swung open when I got back from grabbing my book. Teddy was playing with blocks and Sirius ran up to go to the loo. Ron said he had to get firewood... where is the baby!" Molly was devastated and Remus started to run around the house.

Hermione did not waste another second she took off. She was her canine self and tried to sniff the air for traces. In the distance was what looked like a big black dog and Ron. Hermione ran as fast as her legs would let her in the snow to see the scene before her.

She melted back to herself. "Where is my Teddy!" She screamed and Ron pointed to the large pond...

"He wasn't supposed to follow me!" Ron shouted and Hermione gasped as the large dog howled in agony.

The small boy was crying on the lake and Hermione went to walk out there but it cracked under her feet. "It is too thin. I went out to get the wood and didn't shut the door properly. Sirius had to run up and go to the bathroom and Mum went to grab a book, so I thought he was fine. He followed me out, it was dumb luck. The wind is too high to try magic." She knew he wasn't lying but she was angry.

Taking a chance, she turned into her canine self and whistled at the boy as she walked carefully out there. Teddy was so scared so she clucked at him as she walked. He had a scrap on his face from falling. Hermione was almost to the boy when she heard cracking.

Racing as fast as her legs would carry her she skid on the ice and turned back to herself, sweeping the boy in her arms. He clung to her and sobbed but she had no time to comfort him. She maneuvered swiftly and pushed the boy to the other end of the ice before she fell through it.

Freezing cold. Her limbs were shocked with the biting of the water and she clawed at anything she could to breach the surface. Gasping for air when she felt the cold wind and she screamed as her arms reached for the ice in front of her. Her fingers barely able to grab the ledge, Hermione tried to pull herself on top of it. She saw her marauders prowling around to the edge of the pond.

Hermione had almost pulled the top of her torso from the water and onto the ice. Sirius was yanking at his hair and pulling out his wand, but Remus, poor Remus was screaming fright in his mind. She tried to squeeze herself from the water and grunted, but she was slipping.

"Trills!" Remus cried and the ice broke in front of her and smashed her in the face... making her fall into darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

_I know I made these chapters a bit shorter than usual... but I believe they needed to be by themselves as scenes and chapters more than most. I hope you are enjoying the suspense!_

 _xoxo_

"You will never want for anything. I promise you will always be the most important woman in our lives. Just please come back. Please. We don't know how to work right without you," Remus's voice was hitched as tears ran down his face.

The werewolf was sitting in a chair next to her bedside and Sirius was his furry companion, his face across the werewolf's lap for comfort. The dog was whining and Remus squeezed her hand as he sobbed. They were at St. Mungo's and have been for three days. Christmas was tomorrow and the full moon was the following day.

Harry ran Teddy back to Andromeda's and explained what happened. Hermione saved Teddy's life. There was no safe way of casting anything on the boy, no safe way to cross the vast pond in time. She did what she had to.

The Marauders were nothing short of devastated. They didn't protect her. Their Trills. Sirius had not left being a dog since they got to the hospital. It was too painful for Moony to feel both their sadness and easier for Sirius to deal with his own as a canine.

"Please, Hermione, I am begging you," Remus whimpered and kissed her hand.

Sirius raised his head enough to lick hers and Remus's hand. Remus stroked him with his free hand and the dog rested his head again.

Molly and Arthur came in with blankets and hot cocoa. "Remus, Sirius, here, get some warmth," Arthur told the boys and Molly tucked the maroon and gold blankets around the two marauders, running her hands through Remus's hair and patting Sirius's head. Arthur handed Remus the cup of hot chocolate which he gazed up at them forlorn.

"What if she doesn't come out of it?" The werewolf's eyes were brimming with fresh tears.

Molly ran her hand through his hair, "she will, Remus. She has to," Molly tried to comfort him but he cried harder.

That was one of the topics of conversations had at dinner tonight. The mother and father felt so sorry for the Marauders and their plight and Christmas eve dinner was very lackluster this year. Harry and George had immediately offered up themselves to become animagi for the marauders if it came down to it.

No one outwardly said it, but Ron was being blamed for a good bulk of this. Couldn't the dunderhead make sure a door was shut around a toddler?

Arthur took a seat in the chair closest to Remus, "Son, you have to eat." He told the werewolf.

"I can't," Remus breathed and Molly hugged him.

"Hermione would be out of sorts if you did not try to eat. I brought you dinner, dear." She patted his shoulder and bent down to the dog. "You too, dear. She would be so upset if you did not try to eat something."

Sirius grumbled and stood, pushing himself into Remus. He made the werewolf let go of Hermione's hand and sit back in the chair. The dog nipped gently at the werewolf's neck and licked his face. "Alright, I will," Remus told his pack mate and Sirius climbed off of him.

When Remus stood up, Sirius reappeared as himself and wiped the werewolf's face. "I am sorry, mate. I haven't been the best caretaker these last few days." Sirius whispered and the werewolf hugged him.

They nuzzled each other's necks a moment or two before releasing and sitting at the table. "Good, now you boys are going to eat a nice dinner. I even brought some chocolate cake." Molly declared and left the room only to bring in a few large bags.

The dishes started to appear on the table and Sirius pushed down his sadness so he could help take care of his wounded friend. It was a bugger of a time to lose a pack mate, even if she was just not recovered yet. He started to push food at Remus and force him to engage. "Moony, come on. I am telling you, you must eat." Sirius growled and Remus tilted his head to the animagus.

He did indeed start to eat after that. He needed someone to step up and Sirius would have to, in despair over a loss or not. Moony needed him. They had each other to lick wounds for. They needed to stay together. The lone wolf dwindles while the pack survives.

"Thank you, Molly, Arthur," Remus mumbled.

"Mum and Dad," Arthur corrected him and Sirius smiled lightly.

"Thank you, Mum and Dad," Sirius repeated and the Weasley's nodded.

While the boys ate their food, the mother fussed with Hermione. She brushed out her hair and fixed her pillows. Arthur passed the two marauders a flask and they did not reject it as they sipped it and handed it to each other while they ate. Once her blankets were straightened, Molly went over to the boys while they finished. She fixed their clothes and gave them kisses on their foreheads.

The plates were emptied and no surprise, they ate every bite. "Good, I knew you were hungry. Now, there's a slice of cake right here for each of you. You need to come home for Christmas dinner tomorrow." Molly told them and Remus stared at her with big eyes.

Arthur cleared his throat, "that isn't a request, Remus. You are expected at dinner tomorrow. You can come right back here after, but you must be there."

Sirius reached over and patted Remus's shoulder, "just the dinner. We can come right back." He reassured him and the werewolf nodded.

Molly set out the cake and the marauders ate it, Remus gave her a small smile, "Thank you, Mum, this is delicious." He told her and she smiled and gave him a nod.

"Of course, chocolate is the best medicine." She declared and he gave her a nod.

The chocolate cake was devoured and Molly took the plates away and tucked the bags by the door. Arthur got up and transfigured the chairs into a nice bed in the corner of the room by Hermione's bed. He grabbed a few extra pillows and placed them on it and patted the bed. "Alright, boys. Come get some sleep and we will come check on you in the morning." He told them and Sirius stood and changed into his canine self.

Remus walked over, suddenly very depleted and crawled on the bed. Molly grabbed the abandoned blankets and brought them over, tucking Remus in. Sirius jumped up next to him and curled into the werewolf. Arthur put the other blanket around the large dog and nodded. "Good night my boys," Molly whispered.

"Good night," Remus declared, his eyes heavy.

Molly shut off the light as she left the room with her husband and bags in hand. Remus ran his fingers through Sirius's fur and nuzzled him. "Happy Christmas, Padfoot. Happy Christmas, Trills." He breathed and the dog murmured before sleep took them.


	22. Chapter 22

The Marauders couldn't stand being away from her, touching her, so Remus and Sirius climbed on her bed and cuddled her sometime in the night. Remus slept for the first time in three days and Sirius pressed himself in her arm so he could feel her fingers in his fur.

The wee hours of the morning had come and touched the windows with frost. It was a pretty sight to see as Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She felt her marauders sleeping next to her and smiled, but they were not in their room. In fact, she wasn't sure how or why they were here. Her mouth tasted almost metallic and her head was heavy with a pain, but she could feel the thrum of her marauder's sleep.

Moving her hand gingerly, she brushed strands of hair off of Remus's head as her fingers lazily ran through Sirius's fur on her other hand. She started to remember the pond. The ice broke from under her, she felt fear and the cold cut into her skin. Hermione recalled their faces and how the ice snapped forward and then darkness.

"My marauders," she whispered and Remus's eyes opened to see hers.

He looked visibly stunned, "am I dreaming?" He breathed and she smiled.

"as far as I know, this is real," she teased and he gasped as tears entered his eyes. "Remus, it's alright, I just knocked my head." She tried to reassure him.

He pulled her in for a kiss and his tears made it a damp one. She could feel is overwhelming relief and happiness to see her. Sirius jumped out of bed and turned into himself before flopping over to her and kissing her neck. "Love- we- missed you!" Sirius cried and she parted from the werewolf so the male animagus could have her lips.

He took her face and crushed her with his mouth. Both of them had powerful emotions swelling over her as they felt joy, rapture, relief, and even fear. Fear that this wasn't real? How long was she asleep?

"My loves? What happened?" She murmured and they snuggled against her.

"You hit your head on the ice and Moony went in to get you. I had to pull you both back to land and get you inside. Remus came to a bit easier, but your heart stopped. Trills you died and we had to revive you." Sirius whimpered and she gasped and kissed both of them.

"I am so sorry to scare you like that. But Teddy... is he alright?" She was now alarmed.

Remus wiped his eyes and nodded with a smile, "you saved him. He slid over to the edge and I grabbed him. Molly thankfully was out there so she took him back to the house swiftly for me. We have been here for three days waiting for you to wake up..." Remus finished and she embraced them tighter.

"I am so sorry, my marauders." She murmured and the nuzzled and kissed her.

"Please don't leave us again," Sirius whimpered and she nodded and made soft hush sounds.

They were so in their feelings that she felt almost dizzy by them. "I am here now, my loves. Not to worry." She said with a calm voice.

Snuggling her and kissing her was all they did for however long. It could have been minutes or hours, but it mattered not, she was awake. No words aside from her consoling as she ran fingers through their hair and let them be relieved she was alive and conscious.

"Happy Christmas!" Harry shouted and then realized she was awake, "Hermione! Oh, Ginny Hermione is away!" he called out into the hall and Ginny ran in.

The redhead jumped on the bed and tackled her between the marauders. "Mione! Oh, Mione! I was so worried and so upset!" Ginny cried and the marauders moved enough to give her space to crawl up.

She hugged the female animagus tightly and Hermione kissed her red hair, "I am sorry, Ginny. I had to save my Teddy."

The younger witch laughed through tears and nodded, "and you did such a good job. I love you, but you need to stop scaring us."

Ginny climbed off the bed and Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione's forehead, "I love you, Hermione. Thank you for taking care of my godson."

Harry wiped his wife's eyes and nodded, "alright, we are going to go get Mum and Dad. They wanted to send us in, to wake up Remus and Sirius before they came in. Also, we will send a healer in to check on you." Harry told her and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you. I cannot wait to get out of this bed. I still have to wrap gifts so I can give them out today." Hermione giggled and Ginny shook her head with a smile.

The Potters left and the marauders returned to their station, snuggled next to her. The healer came in and asked her a few questions before doing some spells. She looked very unhappy with the clinging marauders but did not ask them to move. Most of the healers spoke about the unusual guards that Hermione had.

The results were great and she was climbing out of bed to stretch her legs just as Molly and Arthur came in. "Dear! Don't get out of bed!" Molly shouted and pulled her in for a hug and sitting her on the bed.

The Marauders stood back and let the mother and father dote. Arthur walked up and brushed Hermione's hair from her cheeks as Molly sat down next to her. "Happy Christmas, princess," Arthur murmured and kissed her forehead.

"How are you?" Molly asked and kissed her temple.

"I just want to be home for Christmas. I signed my papers to be discharged, can we go home?"

They nodded and the marauders sighed with relief. "I will ask Ginny to go get the presents I know you have meticulously hidden from us, Trills." Remus declared and Sirius chuckled and nodded.

Hermione smiled and the Weasley parents helped her off the bed. "Let's go get you comfortable on the couch at home, hm?" Molly asked and Hermione gave her a nod.

"I just want my family for Christmas. All my family," she finished and her vision caressed her marauders.

"Of course, love, whatever you like," Sirius said with a smile and they ushered from the hospital.

0o0o

Hermione was bundled on the couch with all the pillows and blankets she could want. Molly must have thought she was still freezing because Hermione felt like she was going to die from a blanket pile. Moving them off of her she ran her hands through her marauders that were sitting on the floor next to her.

"You can go have a drink and chat with George if you want, my loves," she told them and they shook their heads.

Molly ordered her not to get off the couch so she wasn't going to upset the matriarch on Christmas. She had her giant number of presents stacked at the end of the couch. Hermione leaned and grabbed the cauldron cakes that were tucked in with most of her gifts.

Ginny appeared and had a large back with her. "Alright, so I believe I grabbed each one and labeled them how you listed them in the hiding spot."

Hermione clapped and grinned, "Alright, well, I want to wait for Harry, but I am really excited!"

Ginny giggled and set the bag near the tree and went over to kiss Hermione's cheek. "Alright, well. Thank you for my necklace. I didn't bother wrapping it." She laughed and Hermione nodded.

"Can someone get me a drink?" Hermione asked and Sirius kissed her hand and got up.

"I will be right back, Trills," he told her and went to retrieve it for her.

The door opened and Hermione tilted her head back to see Andromeda and Teddy come in with Harry following. Hermione's eyes watered and she grinned as the boy gasped and ran up to her. "My Mione!" He screamed and jumped on her, hugging her tightly.

"My little love! I am so happy you are alright," she muttered as a tear left her eye.

"You okay?" He asked gazing up at her as he laid across her.

She nodded and smiled, "I am more than okay, baby."

Remus turned around and kissed Hermione gently then smiled over at his son, "she is much better. Hello, my son," the werewolf declared and Teddy reached and pulled them both into a hug.

Sirius set down Hermione's glass on the table and Teddy gasped, "Uncle Sirius!" Teddy hollered with a smile and Sirius leaned down to kiss the boy.

Ginny and Andromeda had made themselves at home in the chairs opposite of the odd family and gave each other a smile. Teddy ran his fingers on the male animagus then his dad before snuggling further to Hermione.

"I love you," the boy murmured and his adults all nuzzled the boy each.

"Teddy! Come in and get a sweetie from your Gran!" Molly called and Hermione kissed the boy's hair.

Remus helped the child off the couch and he walked into the kitchen to the Weasley mother. The werewolf and Sirius sat down in their spots by the couch and Hermione ran her hands through their hair.

"Hermione, I am pleased to see you are out," Andromeda declared and the younger witch smiled.

"Me too, Happy Christmas to you," Hermione responded and the witch sighed.

"My Edward cried about you while you were in the hospital. He loves you so much." She confessed and Hermione sighed.

"I am sorry I made everyone worry."

"Don't be a silly girl. You saved his life, Hermione. That does not go without being admired and honored."

Hermione giggled and shook her head, "I just did what anyone else would. I love that boy deeply."

Andromeda nodded and sighed, "it is a great Christmas gift to have you back."

"Speaking of Christmas gifts..." Ginny giggled and tugged her husband to the bag by the tree.

Ginny dug out a large present and handed it to Harry, "Hermione got you this," she told him and Harry grinned.

He smiled at Hermione and unwrapped it gasping at the contents of the box. "You are a cheeky witch, Hermione!" Harry shouted and pulled a beautiful wizard chess set.

Hermione spent a great amount of time to track down an old set that had Celtic figures as pieces. "It is well worth it, I was guaranteed. They are proficient." She declared with a smile and Harry went and kissed her forehead.

Ginny handed Andromeda a small box and the older witch frowned, "I did not need a gift, silly girl. You gave me one already." She snickered and Hermione giggled.

The older witch opened it and found a beautiful gold necklace with the initials of her husband and daughter together. "I felt it was the only thing missing in your wardrobe, pardon me if I overstepped," Hermione told her and Andromeda covered her mouth and shook her head.

"Thank you for such a touching gift." She murmured and held the box to her chest with a smile.

Ginny nodded and gave Remus a decent sized box, "I had to think hard on this one, Moony. It was really difficult to figure out what would be perfect for you." Hermione whispered in his ear.

In the box was a collection of exotic chocolates, a quill that was exquisite and a book, with a blanket. He opened the book to find it was a photo album with one picture in it already. It was titled 'Our Family' and it was one of the shots that Ginny took of Hermione and the Marauders holding Teddy.

The blanket was small and would fit a child's bed and he glanced back at her, "I hope you don't mind. I already decorated Teddy's room. This is just his blanket." She murmured and he kissed her gently.

"Happy Christmas, my Trills," he whispered and she rubbed her nose against his.

"Alright what about me, Gin!" Sirius said impatiently and folded his arms.

Ginny snorted and handed him the smallest gift in the bag. "There you go, Sirius," Ginny told him and he scowled.

"Witch, this better be an amazing small gift," Sirius growled as he lifted the lid and stared.

"What better to finish your bad boy attire, Sirius Black?" Hermione declared as Sirius pulled out the key.

"You? You- no..." Sirius sputtered with the start of a big grin.

"I had it fixed up for you. It is restored, at least enough for you to work on it and ride it at your leisure," she told him and he tackled her with a huge kiss.

"Harry Christmas, love," he whispered against her cheek and she smiled.

The rest of Christmas was absolutely beautiful. Hermione and Teddy snuggled most of the night and they could hardly be parted. Even if the boy did not understand the gravity of what Hermione did, he favored her all night until he was nodding off in her arms.

"I love you, my Teddy. I hope you know that," she whispered and Remus smiled; his future wife and his son...


	23. Chapter 23

**_New Year's Eve..._**

Hermione was holding onto her glass and smiling. There have been so many good memories just in the last week. She took the next two weeks off from work and no one blamed her. Making breakfast for her boys, all of them. Andromeda let them take Teddy again and Remus secretly hoped she did not ask for him back anytime soon. He loved watching her dote on his child and could see her become more and more motherly as the week started to close.

Hermione was in a beautiful purple dress and her hair was placed up. She saw her boy sitting with Arthur on the couch and smiled as the child was pointing at pictures in a book they gave him for Christmas. Her marauders were drinking with Harry and George; even Ron was warming up to them after their forgiveness for his mistake.

Hermione threw on her coat and went outside to gaze up at the clear sky. She had slid on her snow boots despite her nice dress and walked on the softly dusted ground just outside the Burrow. It was lovely to just say her family was all together under one roof. It warmed her bones and made everything in the last six months seem like years in the making.

"Trills!" Sirius shouted happily and she turned to see her marauders run out to her.

They greeted her with kisses and she smiled, "want to take a walk with me?" She asked and the tucked her between them.

"You look beautiful tonight," Remus told her and she smiled and nuzzled his cheek.

"You both look very handsome," she replied and Sirius chuckled.

"I always look handsome, Hermione," he retorted and she giggled.

They walked a bit toward the pond and they stopped her. "We have something for you, but we have something to say first." Remus murmured and Sirius cleared his throat.

"We wanted to wait and do this proper, but things were put into perspective lately for us." Sirius declared and Remus nodded.

"Trills, you have found a way to make us both joyous. The happiest we have ever been. We may have had to come through time in a happy accident to find you, but we are ever so grateful." Remus sounded and Sirius gave her a nod.

"We are not asking to jump into it, because that isn't you. However, we are asking simply," Sirius paused and they both pulled out boxes and fell to one knee. "Hermione Jean Granger, would you marry us? We know quite positively that we want nothing more than to be with you forever."

She covered her mouth and felt their adoration as they held up matching golden rings with rubies. Hermione nodded and choked, "yes, I would love to marry both of you!" She gasped and they let out a sigh of relief and slid the rings on her finger.

Standing they kissed her and she wiped her face. "I love you, my marauders."

"We are completely in love with you," Sirius replied.

Remus chuckled and patted Sirius's back, "Precisely, Pads. We are completely and utterly in love with you."

"I hope you know this will be a decently long engagement," she teased and they nodded.

"Oh, we know," Sirius snickered and the witch giggled.

"Come on, love. Mum and Dad were waiting to see what you had to say," Sirius told her and she sighed.

They made their way back to the house and the Burrow erupted with celebration. Sirius and Remus had warned almost everyone about their plan and they were prepared. Teddy jumped into the woman's arm and kissed her not knowing what was to come; she was indeed going to be his mom.

She had tucked the boy in that night in one of the rooms up the stairs and ran her hand through his hair, "I love you, my Teddy," she whispered as he nodded off.

It was a moment she would treasure, seeing her glittery rings run in his hair, knowing they were hers, she was theirs and so was Teddy. Nothing could make this night more perfect.

They were nestled together on the couch as 1999 was coming to an end. Mere minutes left of the life changing year and Hermione gazed at her two marauders. They were smiling and glancing down at the rings sitting on her finger. She felt nothing but pride and love coming from them. How could they be so perfect for her? So wonderfully fit in her puzzle? What an exciting end to a year and a beautiful start to an adventure.

"Here's to the year 2000," Sirius murmured with a wolfish grin.

"Thank you, 1999, you were kind," Remus chuckled.

"Time to start our next journey, my marauders. I love you," Hermione responded and they kissed her as Midnight rang out; what a beautiful start indeed.

 **To be Continued...**


End file.
